Mariage arrangé ancienne version
by Ayanah
Summary: Je m'appelle Louane Connors, récemment Louane Black. Cet été je me suis marié à Sirius. Il semble me détester, mais je le rassure c'est réciproque. J'espère juste que cette année à Poudlard sera plus amusante que mon mariage.
1. Présentation

**PROLOGUE**

Sirius

Ah la rentrée ! J'aime me retrouver à Poudlard, retrouver mes amis, retrouver mes admiratrices. Savoir que bientôt je serais en train de préparer de bonnes blagues, en train de rire, en train de profiter de ma popularité grandissante. Malheureusement cette année une petite, très légère ombre au tableau. Je suis marié. Mes parents m'ont un peu forcé la main. Mais finalement peu importe, au moins maintenant ils me lâcheront avec leur précepte de sang pur et de règles dont je n'ai absolument rien à faire. Oui j'ai accepté ce mariage mais je ne compte absolument pas me comporter en mari fidèle et dévoué. D'ailleurs je compte bien faire comme si j'étais le parfait célibataire que j'ai toujours été. J'ai assisté à la cérémonie, c'était déjà beaucoup, mais ensuite à partir de là je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai même pas profité de ma nuit de noce, j'étais trop bourré pour ça. De toute façon je n'en ai absolument rien à faire de cette fille. Je l'ai à peine regardé, d'ailleurs je ne suis pas sûre de la reconnaître si je la croisais un jour dans la rue. Je sais qu'elle va venir à Poudlard pour faire sa dernière année, souhait de nos parents, mais ce n'est certainement pas grâce à moi qu'elle se fera des amis. Elle n'a qu'à se débrouiller seule, après tout elle a accepté ce mariage, c'Est-ce qu'elle voulait, alors elle ne peut s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. On s'est marié il y a exactement deux semaines mais immédiatement après notre soit disante nuit de noce elle est repartie dans sa famille pour préparer ses affaires pour son entrée à Poudlard. J'espère juste qu'elle n'est pas du genre collante, sinon je devrais l'éconduire et peut être pas de la plus gentille façon qui soit.

Louane

Pourquoi mes parents me forcent ils à entrer dans cette école stupide en Angleterre ? Tout ça pour suivre un mari qui de toute façon se fiche de moi comme de sa première paire de chaussette. En plus je ne parle même pas anglais. C'est fou mes parents ont jugé bon de m'apprendre le grec, le français, l'espagnol, l'italien, et même quelques rudiments d'indien mais il ne leur ai jamais venu à l'esprit de m'apprendre un traître mot d'anglais. J'ai passé toute mon enfance en Grèce, toute ma scolarité en Italie, et voilà qu'on m'exile en Angleterre. Ce pays où il pleut absolument tout le temps et où il fait froid, affreusement froid. Mes amis m'ont dis de bien me couvrir, comme quoi la température avoisinait parfois les -10 degré, comptait donc sur moi pour prendre un stock de pull conséquent. Je suis de nature frileuse, les pays chauds me conviennent, alors pourquoi mon mari ne pouvait il pas habiter dans un pays où le parapluie n'est pas considéré comme un accessoire indispensable à chaque sortie. Je n'ai pas envie de partir, peut être que je pourrais m'enfuir ? Non ils me retrouveraient et je ferais une entrée remarquée. Peut être qu'avec un peu de chance j'arriverais à me fondre dans la masse, en même temps ça me parait assez difficile puisque je n'ai pas la même langue qu'eux et que donc je serais obligé d'aller quémander à quelqu'un son aide. Et surtout pas à cet être odieux qu'est Sirius Black.

Tout le monde se demande comment mes parents ont pu choisir pour moi un mari qui habitait aussi loin. La réponse est simple, il n'y avait pas encore d'alliance entre les Black et les Connors, ma très chère famille, il a donc fallu qu'ils choisissent précisément le moment de mon adolescence pour trouver qu'il serait bon d'y remédier. Évidemment j'ai voulu dire non mais c'était peine perdue, ils avaient cette idée en tête très profondément enfouie. Alors je me suis résignée, de toute façon je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. J'espérais qu'avec un peu de chance j'arriverais à m'entendre un minimum avec celui qui allait partager ma vie, mais c'était vraiment sans compter le caractère de mon mari. Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole, d'ailleurs quand on s'est retrouvé seul dans la chambre vous savez ce qu'il a fait ? Vous allez bien rire. D'abord il a vomi sur le sol puis est venu dans le lit et s'est endormi directement. Je peux vous dire que j'ai assisté au plus beau festival de ronflements de ma vie. Je ne savais pas si je devais être choqué, traumatisé, indigné, en colère ou soulagée. Parce que c'était vrai, je redoutais vraiment cette nuit de noce. Comme toute bonne sang pur qui se respecte je suis restée vierge jusque là et franchement l'idée de la perdre avec quelqu'un que je connaissais depuis quelques heures me terrifiait.

Mais quand j'ai vu qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de me regarder j'ai pensé que la vie allait vraiment très très longue en sa compagnie. A peine les premières lueurs du jour arrivaient je me suis empressée de sauter du lit, de rejoindre la salle de bain, de m'y enfermer à double tour et de passer environ trente minutes sous la douche. Quand je suis ressortie il dormait toujours. J'hésitais sur la marche à suivre, bon déjà il fallait que je donne l'illusion qu'on avait passé la nuit ensemble, je veux dire pour de vrai. J'avais donc fait exprès de me couper le doigt laissant quelques gouttelettes de sang à l'endroit où normalement, enfin à l'endroit où nos ébats auraient du avoir lieu. J'étais ensuite sorti de la chambre, et tout simplement j'avais pris l'avion pour me retrouver chez moi dans la journée. Après tout s'il ne voulait pas de moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi moi j'aurais fait des efforts.

**CHAPITRE 1**

Louane

Maudit vol de nuit je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil. La faute à quoi ? A cet imbécile chauve qui était assis juste à côté de moi et qui dormait comme un Loire en profitant pour faire glisser sa tête sur mon épaule dès que l'occasion se présentait. J'étais obligé de rester éveillé si je ne voulais pas que sa tête glisse encore plus bas. Maintenant je me retrouve dans cette gare et je ne sais même pas comment on accède au quai neuf trois quart. Bien entendu personne n'a pris la peine de me l'expliquer avant que je n'arrive. Bon quai numéro neuf, numéro dix. C'est pas possible, foutu coutume anglaise. Ils ne peuvent pas être normale et faire affréter un train sur une voie existante ? Pour accéder à mon ancienne école on prenait le bateau qui nous conduisait sur une île c'était beaucoup plus simple. Je viens de rêver où un enfant vient de passer à travers un mur en toute simplicité. Allez courage ma fille tu peux aussi le faire. Un, deux, trois. Oula c'est radicalement différent. C'est quoi tout ce monde ? Pourquoi tout le monde parait si pressé ? On a encore le temps, il reste encore exactement une minute trente. Comment ça une minute trente ! Je pensais que j'avais tout prévu pour arriver dix minutes à l'avance. Par merlin ma scolarité à Poudlard s'annonce vraiment très mal.

Moi qui pensais qu'une fois dans le train ce serait plus simple, je me trompais lourdement. Tout le monde était déjà réuni en petit groupe, ils avaient tous un compartiment. Et moi j'étais toute seule comme une pauvre cloche dans le couloir. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être timide en tout cas. En même temps je ne pouvais rien dire puisque je ne parlais pas un traître mot d'anglais. Peut être qu'il était encore temps de sauter du train, avec un peu de chance je ne me louperais pas et je finirais dans le coma à l'hôpital. Un infirmier s'occuperait de moi durant toute ma convalescence et quand je me réveillerais nous tomberions amoureux en un seul regard. Ce serait tellement romantique, et surtout tellement impossible. Je devrais peut être aller m'enfermer dans les toilettes. Personne n'y trouverait rien à redire, de toute façon personne ne sait que j'existe. Oh tiens quelqu'un d'autre dans le couloir. Elle me regarde curieuse, en même temps il y a de quoi, je suis plantée au beau milieu du couloir mes valises autour de moi, je suis sûre que j'ai l'air perdu et complètement désespérée. En faite ce n'est pas seulement une apparence, je suis bel et bien désespérée. Génial une autre personne la rejoint et ensemble ils se dirigent vers moi. La fille est rousse aux yeux verts, le garçon blonds aux yeux bleus, ils semblent se détester en vue de l'écart qu'il laisse entre eux. Ils ne disent mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent vers moi.

- Tu es Louane ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment dans un français parfait

- Oui

- Je suis Lily Evans préfète de Gryffondor, et voici Lucius Malefoy préfet de Serpentard. Les professeurs nous ont prévenu de ton arrivée. Tu ne parles pas anglais n'Est-ce pas ?

- Pas un seul mot dis je dépitée

- Ce n'est pas grave, je t'aiderais si tu veux

- Ce serait vraiment très gentil de ta part répondis je reconnaissante

Le garçon ne dit toujours rien, il semble me détailler. Il me prend pour quoi du bétail ? Je sens son regard lourd de sous entendu sur mon corps et je dois dire que je déteste ça. C'est vrai que dans mon ancienne école c'était déjà comme ça mais je ne m'y suis jamais faite. J'ai de longs cheveux bouclés châtains clair, voir blonds selon l'intensité du soleil qui tape. Mais je ne pense pas que c'est cette année que cette particularité capillaire se manifestera. J'ai le teint légèrement hâlée, conséquence d'avoir passé mes vacances à la plage avec mes amis. Je fais un petit mètre soixante trois pour quarante cinq kilos, bien que je me doute que ce qui intéresse les garçons ce n'est pas ma taille mais plutôt celle de mes bonnets. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre de ce côté-là je dois l'avouer même si parfois je préférerais qu'on s'intéresse à moi pour autre chose que pour mon physique. Pour finir j'ai les yeux dorés. Oui doré comme ceux d'un chat. Mes parents n'ont jamais su d'où je tenais cette caractéristique féline mais je me plais à penser que c'est du à une mutation génétique très rare. Bien sûr j'ai espéré que cette caractéristique me permettrait aussi de voir dans le noir, mais c'était vraiment stupide comme idée. Tout ça pour dire que ce garçon, ce Lucius, me regarde avec un sourire en coin. S'il croit avoir une chance il se met le doigt dans l'œil. Je suis une femme mariée moi. Bon ok d'un point de vue théorique c'est vrai, même si je suis sûre que pratiquement mon mari n'en aurait absolument rien à faire. En tout cas hors de question que je fréquente quelqu'un cette année. J'aurais déjà assez à faire avec les examens, ma maîtrise de l'anglais, mes tentatives pour me faire des amis.

- Tu veux venir nous rejoindre moi et amies dans notre compartiment ? Demanda Lily enthousiaste

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger

- Mais non et puis comme tu seras certainement dans notre dortoir autant qu'on fasse connaissance maintenant

- Bon et bien je te suis. A plus tard Lucius dis je en lui adressant un petit signe de main

A peine a-t-on passé le premier wagon que je sens un liquide gluant venir couler le long de mon débardeur. Je ferme les yeux espérant que ce soit un cauchemar mais il n'en est rien. Lily me regarde horrifiée alors qu'en face de nous deux garçons sont en train de rire. Je regarde l'étendue des dégâts. Mon débardeur blanc foutue, une grosse tâche verdâtre en plein milieu. Mon pantacourt kaki semble un peu épargné mais pas sûr que cette horrible tâche disparaisse un jour de la ceinture.

- Potter je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ! Hurle-t-elle

- Oh Lily Jolie on ne savait pas que ce serait toi et ton amie. On pensait voir arriver Lucius

- Tu n'es qu'un gamin immature Potter ! Maintenant toi et Black vous allez vous excusez immédiatement

- On le ferait sans doute si on savait qui était ton amie

- Je vous présente Louane Connors, elle est nouvelle. Elle ne parle pas anglais alors comme je sais que vous deux vous connaissez parfaitement le français, vous allez me faire le plaisir de lui parler normalement sans faire de blagues idiotes !

Je ne comprenais absolument rien de ce qu'ils se disaient. J'avais juste cru saisir quelques insultes à l'intonation de la voix de Lily qui montait dans les aigus quand elle était énervée. Puis le flou le plus total. Ils auraient pu très bien être en train de dire que je ressemblais à un ver géant que je n'aurais rien compris. A côté du garçon sur lequel Lily s'énervait, il y avait lui. Il me fixait sans regard particulier. J'aurais pu être un fantôme que ça lui aurait fait le même effet. Probablement qu'il m'avait reconnu, enfin vu son état d'ébriété à notre mariage rien n'était moins sûr. Moi en tout cas je le reconnaissais. Il avait ce même air nonchalant, cette même coiffure de cheveu mi longue qui le rendait mystérieux, il avait ces mêmes yeux qui semblaient dépeindre toutes les émotions que trahissaient son visage, ou plutôt qui aurait pu dépeindre des émotions s'il ne se contentait pas de me regarder de cette façon absente.

- Excuse nous Louane entendis je me dire le garçon à côté de Sirius

- Ce n'est pas grave

- Si et pour nous faire pardonner, que dirais tu de dîner avec nous et Lily bien sûr

- Ne profite pas de la situation Potter !! Cria-t-elle excédée

- Bon bon alors si tu atterris à Gryffondor que dirais tu de la permission à vie de déjeuner avec nous ? Enfin si tu n'as pas l'estomac trop fragile bien entendu, parce qu'il faut voir manger Peter pour donner toute la signification à l'expression manger comme un porc

- Mon estomac se porte bien alors j'en serais ravie répondis je souriant

- Génial profites en pour amener Lily avec toi

- Potter tu continues !

- En faite comment tu t'appelles ? Demandais je curieuse

- James Potter, Jamesie pour les intimes, Potter pour ma Lily jolie, Dieu pour mon fan club répondit il un énième petit sourire aux lèvres

- Dieu est modeste à ce que je sache, et à ce que je vois c'est loin d'être ton cas

- Ok tu m'as eu, bon et lui c'est …

- Sirius Black

- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda-t-il surpris

- Connaître c'est un bien grand mot. Lily tu m'emmènes au toilette je dois aller me changer

Sirius

A peine avais-je retrouvé James que déjà notre première plaisanterie était prête. La cible, Lucius Malefoy. Une bouillie verdâtre était censée lui atterrir dans les cheveux. On avait pas prévu que ce serait Lily qui passerait en dessous évidemment. Lily et une amie. Il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour m'apercevoir de qui il s'agissait. Pendant tout ce temps je ne sais pas je m'étais dit qu'elle ne viendrait pas, qu'elle trouverait un moyen de rester dans son école. Mais là elle était juste devant moi. Je suis resté bloqué dans mes pensées tout le temps où James et Lily se sont disputés. Je ne savais même pas déterminer si elle était belle ou non. Quand je la voyais elle me rappelait tout ce que je détestais chez ma famille, chez les sang pur en général. Ce n'était pas vraiment elle que je haïssais mais plutôt tout ce qu'elle représentait. Quand James a demandé comment on se connaissait, j'ai cru qu'elle n'allait pas se gêner pour dire qu'on était marié et me faire une scène mais elle n'en a rien fait. Elle est restée vague et elle s'est éloignée en compagnie de Lily. Au moins elle n'avait pas du genre collante, un bon point pour elle. Tout ce que j'espérais c'est qu'elle atterrisse à Serpentard pour ne pas la voir trop souvent. Après tout elle était une parfaite petite sang pure, sa place était donc dans la maison vert et argent. Alors que James et moi on allait rejoindre notre compartiment je me suis dis qu'il fallait peut être que je mette au courant mes amis. De toute façon ça ne changerait rien et ça m'enlèverait un poids de la conscience. A peine entré James est parti s'avachir sur une banquette alors que Rémus et Peter ont continué leur lecture l'air de rien.

- Les gars il faut que je vous dise quelque chose

- S'il s'agit d'un pari je suis ton homme répondit James

- Non il ne s'agit pas de ça

- S'il s'agit d'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût je te prierais de ne pas en parler quand je suis là dit Rémus calmement

- Non il ne s'agit pas de ça non plus

- Alors vas y on t'écoute

- Je suis marié

- Laisse moi réfléchir, Vegas ?

- Non cadeau de mes parents

- Dur mon vieux. Et ta femme c'est qui ? On la connaît ?

- James oui , c'était la fille de tout à l'heure

- La copine de Lily ? T'aurais pu tomber sur pire. Mais vous n'aviez pas l'air d'être mari et femme sans vouloir te vexer

- T'inquiètes, je compte faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Parce que de toute façon elle ne représente rien pour moi.

J'ai très bien vu le regard désapprobateur de Rémus mais il n'a rien dit. Pas plus que les autres. De toute façon il n'y a rien à dire, c'est ma décision pas la leur. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'atmosphère était déjà plus saine. On avait repris nos discussions futiles et très vite des filles étaient venus nous rejoindre. Tout reprenait son cours normal et c'était tant mieux.

Louane

Je trouve cette uniforme immonde. Non mais franchement une jupe plissée noire en dessous du genou, un chemisier blanc, un pull à col en V gris. Ca enlève toute l'originalité de chaque personne. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de porter d'uniformes de ma vie et franchement ça ne me réjouit pas. Comment peut on paraître un temps soit peu élégante avec ces vieux chiffons. Bon de toute façon je suis obligée de me plier aux exigences de Poudlard, enfin jusqu'à temps que je trouve une solution alternative. Je prends soin d'attacher mes cheveux en une queue basse, de remettre du crayon noir sous mes yeux et me voici prête à passer à la casserole. Ou plutôt sous le choipeau comme ils disent. Je suis censé précéder les premières années. Géniale, comme ça tout le monde a l'occasion de m'observer durant le trajet jusqu'au tabouret. Me voilà donc au centre de l'intérêt général. Je sais déjà ce que pense Sirius, surtout pas à Gryffondor. Mais qu'Est-ce que ça peut lui faire à celui là ? Comme si j'étais du genre à espérer quoique ce soit qui vienne de lui. Le choipeau semble réfléchir. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie d'atterrir à Serpentard, ils ont l'air assez méprisant. Par contre à Gryffondor je me suis déjà fait des amies en les personnes de Lily et Alice. C'est ainsi que quand j'entends un GRYFFONDOR prononcé haut et fort je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. La tablée m'acclame alors que je m'installe tranquillement à côté de Lily qui me félicite. Je lance un regard de défi à Sirius qui lui me regarde en colère. Ce n'est certainement pas lui qui me gâchera l'année, ni même la vie.


	2. Tu n'es qu'un odieux individu

Salut tout le monde, Et oui me revoilà avec la suite ... je trouve personnellement que je l'ai mise assez rapidement ... pourquoi me direz vous ? Peut être à cause de l'enthousiasme de vos reviews

Donc merci beaucoup à tout le monde ... et bonne lecture :D

Vous savez ce que j'aime particulièrement ? Les soirées entre filles. Je sais que ça fait très ado de treize ans mais j'adore. Pas spécialement le fait de se coiffer et de se maquiller, ça depuis le temps je sais le faire. Mais se vernir les ongles, parler de garçons, manger des cochonneries qu'on regrettera le lendemain c'est tellement amusant. Ca fait un mois que je suis arrivée. Mon niveau en anglais s'est nettement amélioré, surtout grâce à Lily qui passe tout son temps libre à m'inculquer les bases et les rudiments. En plus être plongé dans le bain ça aide pas mal. J'ai encore du mal avec les expressions familières mais je m'adapte petit à petit. Les professeurs m'ont autorisé à rendre mes devoirs en français pour le moment mais j'essaie le plus possible de m'entraîner à l'écriture. Au moins il n'y a pas d'accents dans cette langue pour me compliquer la vie. En plus de Lily et Alice je me suis fait une nouvelle amie. Elle s'appelle Lia, c'est elle la dernière personne qui occupe notre dortoir. Je la trouve très gentille bien qu'un peu renfermée. Elle m'aide pas mal en histoire de la magie, où je dois le reconnaître j'ai de très sérieuses lacunes. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était plus ou moins amoureuse de Rémus depuis pas mal de temps. Ce qui me chiffonne c'est que lui ne semble absolument rien avoir remarqué. D'ailleurs il est dûr de savoir ce qu'il pense, ce garçon est d'un tel mystère que ça en est troublant. En ce moment j'essaie de savoir quel secret il peut bien cacher. Enfin bon cette semaine j'ai un peu abandonné mes investigations puisqu'il était malade et à l'infirmerie.

- Lou' tu m'écoutes ? Me demanda Lily en passant une main devant mes yeux

- Oh oui désolé tu disais ?

- Tu te ranges de quelle côté ? Celui d'Alice ou celui de Lia ?

- Tu veux dire en ce qui concerne ton futur petit copain James ?

- Ce ne sera pas mon futur petit copain !

- Oui oui bien sûr. Et bien je dirais que je suis plutôt du côté de Lia. Alice a tendance à voir les choses de façon tellement romantique depuis qu'elle sort avec Franck

- Je te signale que la plus fleur bleue de nous quatre c'est toi Louane me rappela la concernée

- Oui mais moi je ne l'étale pas au grand jour comme certaines

Et oui Alice sort avec Franck Longdubat, c'est vrai qu'ils forment vraiment un beau couple. En plus grâce à ça on passe plus de temps avec les Maraudeurs, enfin disons que je passe plus de temps avec James et Rémus. Les filles ne sont pas au courant que je suis mariée à Sirius, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le leur dirais, de toute façon je ne lui adresse jamais la parole, et j'évite au maximum de m'approcher de lui. Je pense que ces amis à lui sont au courant puisque à chaque fois qu'il apparaît ils me regardent avec un air de concupiscence tel que ça me met vraiment mal à l'aise. Je me suis trouvé un but depuis que je suis ici, ou plutôt plusieurs buts. Mettre James et Lily ensemble tout d'abord, et ensuite m'occuper de Lia et Rémus. Mes relations à moi ? Ce n'est pas du tout une priorité. Pas parce que j'ai peur de la réaction de Sirius, après tout à ce que j'ai pu constater lui ne se gêne pas, seulement parce que je pense que ça ne m'apportera rien de bon de m'accrocher à un garçon. Paradoxalement il est vrai que je suis une grande romantique, mon esprit ne peut s'empêcher de rêver aux scènes les plus fleurs bleues qui soient, même si jamais aucune d'entre elles ne se produira.

- Au faite Lou' tu ne nous a toujours rien dit à propos du garçon qui te plaisait

- Peut être parce qu'aucun garçon ne me plait Lily

- C'est impossible. Tu fantasmes bien sur quelqu'un

- Absolument personne, désolé de te décevoir ma chérie

- Allez fait un effort. J'ai Franck. Lily aura James

- Et non ! S'indigna la dite Lily

- Je poursuis, Lia aura Rémus et …

- Hors de question !

- Et donc toi il faudrait que tu es quelqu'un …. Pourquoi pas Sirius ?

- Jamais trancha-t-elle d'une voix sourde qui effraya ses amies d'un coup

- Euh on ne voulait pas te vexer dit faiblement Alice

- Désolé, mais je n'aime pas Sirius

- Comment tu pourrais le savoir tu ne lui as jamais parlé demanda Lia

- En tout cas lui me déteste

- Sirius ne déteste aucune fille crois moi s'amusa Alice

- Changeons de sujet vous voulez ?

Hors de question qu'elles s'imaginent qu'il puisse y avoir la moindre chose entre cet odieux individu et moi. Je ne le déteste pas comme on pourrait le croire, mais je ne le porte pas non plus dans mon cœur. Je sais qu'il me hait et franchement ça n'aide pas. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas ce qu'il a à me reprocher. Ce n'est pas lui qui a du supporter son haleine fétide toute une nuit, ce n'est pas non plus qui a du s'exiler ici et qui quasiment toutes les semaines attrapent un rhume ou des maux de tête à cause du mauvais temps. Ce n'est pas non plus lui qui doit supporter des sarcasmes à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on me choisisse ce mari là ? C'est vrai-je crois que j'aurais encore préféré me marier à son frère aîné, au moins je ne me serais pas senti totalement invisible. Le lendemain je réfléchis à ce que je vais mettre. C'est samedi, et donc pas d'uniforme. Joie et bonheur. J'opte pour un jean taille basse accompagné d'un pull à col roulé noir. J'attache rapidement mes cheveux en une demie tresse et me voilà prête à partir pour l'infirmerie, histoire d'aller chercher une nouvelle potion contre les maux de tête. Franchement ça me gâche l'existence. L'infirmière dit que je devrais faire moins d'efforts, étudier moins tard, me contenter d'étudier quand il y a une forte lumière. Mais elle ne comprend rien. Je ne peux pas me le permettre, je dois rattraper mon retard dans certaines matières, étudier l'histoire de la sorcellerie en Angleterre, et toujours et encore apprendre l'anglais. Quand j'arrive elle est occupée dans son plan de travail et me dit d'attendre. C'est là que je vois Rémus allongé dans un lit. Il a des cernes immenses et semble encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire si c'est possible toutefois. Quand je m'approche de lui il se met à sourire ce qui change totalement les traits de son visage. Je m'assois à côté de lui sur le bord du lit et lui prend la main. A ce moment là il semble plutôt détendu. Déjà une bonne chose de faite.

- Alors tu es vraiment très malade n'Est-ce pas mon pauvre mumus ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas demain je serais sur pied

- J'espère bien sinon tes admiratrices risqueraient fort bien de faire le pied de grue devant l'infirmerie. Et je ne suis pas sûre que ça plaise beaucoup à Pomfresh

- Et toi alors tu es malade ?

- Pas vraiment les symptômes habituels, maux de tête, éternuements, frissons. Je crois que je supporte mal le climat de votre pays essaya-t-elle de plaisanter

- Ca a du être dur pour toi de déménager, surtout que Sirius ne t'aide pas vraiment

- Il croit qu'il est le seul à qui on a imposé ce mariage. Moi non plus je n'étais pas d'accord. Je n'ai rien demandé à personne. Mais bon je suppose que c'est la vie. Et puis je ne peux pas vraiment me plaindre, j'ai des amis maintenant

- Tu sais Lou Sirius n'est pas aussi froid qu'il en a l'air. Il a eu de graves problèmes avec sa famille.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler de toute façon je me fiche bien de ce qu'il peut penser. Je fais ma vie il fait la sienne point barre. Alors tu veux que je te tienne compagnie ?

- Tu dois avoir des choses à faire

- En faite non, je vais donc consacré ma matinée à mieux connaître celui qui se cache sous ces airs mystérieux.

Rémus est sans aucun doute la personne la plus adorable que je connaisse. Il a une capacité d'écoute extraordinaire, le genre qu'on ne croirait même pas possible. Je commence à comprendre ce que Lia lui trouve. Oh non je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse de lui, je trouve juste que c'est de plus en plus rare les personnes qui ont la gentillesse de Rémus. Alors que je me prépare à aller déjeuner je croise Sirius. Plusieurs choix s'offrent à moi, soit je fais demi tour mais ça lui ferait trop plaisir, soit je le croise en faisant semblant de ne pas le voir, mais encore une fois ça lui ferait trop plaisir. On finit par arriver l'un en face de l'autre. On se défie du regard, s'il croit que c'est moi qui vais baisser les yeux il se trompe amplement.

- Comment ça va Sirius ? Demandais je d'une voix qui se voulait assurée

- Ca irait mieux si tu n'étais pas là répondit il froidement

- Tu devrais pourtant t'habituer à ma présence maintenant

- Je ne m'y habituerais jamais

- Si tu crois que ça me plait d'être marié à quelqu'un comme toi

- Que devrais je dire, tu t'immisces dans ma vie, mes amis deviennent les tiens. Qu'Est-ce que tu veux ?

- Qu'Est-ce que moi je veux ? Je trouve que tu as du culot quand même. C'est à cause de toi si je suis ici, c'est la première fois que tu m'adresses la parole et c'est pour me reprocher de m'être fait des amis. Pardonne moi de ne pas me terrer dans mon coin en attendant que ma dernière heure arrive.

- Je préférerais en effet que tu n'existes pas

- Tu voudrais que je me jette du haut de la tour d'astronomie peut être

- Ca semble intéressant comme alternative

- Eres sólo un cretino de la peor especie. No sé hasta cómo haces para mirarte en el espejo. ¡Me dégoutes! _( Tu n'es qu'un crétin de la pire espèce. Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour te regarder dans le miroir. Tu me dégoutes ! ) _

Et voilà que je recommence. Quand je suis énervée automatiquement je me mets à parler espagnol. Ca faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé , mais là je dois dire qu'il a fait fort. Alors comme ça il préférerait me voir morte, c'est moi qui vais l'étrangler s'il continue. Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste ! Je ne veux plus jamais le voir. En faite si je veux le voir, lui parler, mais surtout le faire souffrir. Il va regretter ses paroles. Alors comme ça il croit qu'il peut avoir le dessus sur moi. Ca se voit qu'il ne me connaît pas. Je vais lui faire payer tout ce qu'il me fait subir. Je vais le séduire et il ne pourra certainement pas résister. Et une fois que ça sera fait je le jetterais en l'humiliant de la pire façon qui soit. Il ne sait pas de quoi je suis capable et je compte bien le lui montrer. Attention Sirius Black, je passe à l'action.

Je ne peux pas croire que les filles aient pu me faire ça ! Pourquoi ne m'ont elle pas réveillé ? Il est 7H45, les cours commencent dans un quart d'heure et je viens à peine de me lever. Enfin je dirais plutôt je viens à peine de m'étaler sur le tapis devant mon lit. J'ai tendance à ne pas être très stable sur mes pieds au saut du lit, en même temps qui pourrait l'être quand il se rend compte qu'il va très certainement arriver en retard au cours de potion. J'enfile mon uniforme en quatrième vitesse, j'attache mes cheveux en un chignon lâche, très lâche, je prends mes affaires et je cours vers la classe de potion. Bien entendu à mon arrivée toutes les places sont déjà prises. Toute sauf une, celle à côté de Sirius. Pourquoi diable Lily a-t-elle accepté de se mettre avec James ? Pourquoi Rémus est avec Peter ? Et pourquoi pourquoi Alice et Lia ne suivent elles pas ce cours. Je m'installe donc à contrecoeur à côté de Sirius qui me lance un regard mauvais avant de se concentrer sur ce que le prof est en train de raconter. A la première occasion possible je me lève, soit disant pour aller chercher les ingrédients, en faite j'en profite pour passer à côté de Lily. Faisant semblant de lui demander conseil pour la potion je commence à lui parler à voix basse.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es mis avec James ?

- Figure toi que lui et Black étaient en train de chahuter à peine entré dans la salle. Le prof les a séparé d'emblée, la suite tu la connais

- Ils le font vraiment exprès

Dépitée j'allais chercher les ingrédients dans le placard à côté du bureau de Slughorn et je me dirigeais le plus lentement possible vers ma place. Comme c'était au dernier rang personne ne me vit, ni ne m'entendit pousser un soupir quand je m'asseya. Sirius avait déjà commencé à faire bouillir l'eau, au moins il prenait les choses en main. Alors que je commençait à couper les racines que je venais d'aller chercher je sentis une main sur ma cuisse. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter j'ai été plus que surprise. Autant vous dire que le couteau que je tenais n'a pas tardé à venir faire une entaille sur mon pouce. Je tournais la tête perplexe vers Sirius qui lui aussi s'était assis semblant lire les instructions alors que sa main était toujours sur ma cuisse. Qu'Est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il ne sentait pas que sa main était posée sur moi ou quoi ? Je mis mon pouce dans ma bouche suçotant le sang qui commençait à perler alors que je sentais sa main remonter sous ma jupe jusqu'au en haut de ma cuisse. Qu'Est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il ne se rendait pas compte que c'était moi ou alors ça l'amusait.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ? Sifflais-je

- Je te montre que je suis un crétin de la pire espèce

Je ne compris le sens de ses paroles que quand je sentis sa main sur le bord de ma culotte. Il n'avait tout de même pas l'intention de faire ce à quoi j'étais en train de penser. Il n'avait tout bonnement pas le droit de faire ça. Apparemment il l'avait puisque il continua, passant un de ses doigts en dessous du tissu. J'essayais de me dégager et de croiser les jambes mais ça ne fit que renforcer la prise qu'il avait sur moi. Au début il ne bougea pas, je pensais qu'il avait peut être tout simplement abandonner l'idée mais c'était vraiment mal le connaître. Il se trouva qu'en faite il attendait juste que Slughorn s'éloigne pour reprendre. Je sentis quelque chose s'insinuait doucement en moi, et franchement ça ne me plaisait pas plus que ça. J'agrippais la table avec une de mes mains prête à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce dès que l'occasion se présenterait. J'aurais pu très bien lui coller une baffe mais cela n'aurait fait qu'attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Quand il se mit à faire de léger mouvements j'attrapa le couteau continuant à couper la racine comme si de rien n'était. S'il croyait que ça allait me faire quelque chose il se trompait. J'étais bien décidé à lui montrer qu'il n'avait strictement aucune emprise sur moi. Au début c'était peut être vrai, mais après ça devint une autre histoire. Cette sensation désagréable disparut au profit de quelque chose de beaucoup plus agréable. Je commençais à avoir chaud mais hors de question qu'il le découvre. Je continuais à faire comme s'il ne se passait rien même si ça devenait de plus en plus dur. C'est à ce moment là que je sentis qu'il introduisit un deuxième doigt. Non mais comment une telle chose pouvait elle se passer ? Et dans une salle de classe pleine d'élève de surcroît. Il avait un sourire en coin, je voyais qu'il s'amusait bien. C'est ça rigole temps que tu le peux encore, tu verras quand ça sera ton tour de souffrir. C'était tout bonnement horrible, horrible mais agréable. J'avais envie qu'il arrête, mais en même temps qu'il continue. J'avais envie de savoir ce à quoi tout ça aboutissait. Bien entendu quand il sentit que j'étais à bout il se retira tranquillement, son sourire s'élargissant davantage. J'avais toujours gardé le couteau en main, je pensais bien à le planter dans sa main mais je jugeais que ça serait du plus mauvais effet de couvrir la table de sang.

- Que se passe-t-il ma chérie quelque chose ne va pas ? Dit il médisant

- Mais si tout va bien mon cher mari, je réfléchissais juste où ce couteau serait le plus utile. A couper les racines où à te déchiqueter la main

- Main qui t'a pourtant procuré un plaisir certain

- Tu rêves je crois. Je n'ai absolument rien senti

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai pu constaté répondit il narquois

J'allais le tuer, je ne contrôlais déjà presque plus ma main. Il méritait amplement de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Pourtant la vision d'un cachot sombre à Azkaban suffit à me dissuader de commettre un meurtre. Non mais pour qui se prenait il. Le cours devait encore duré pendant dix minutes et notre potion était quasiment fini. Il ne restait plus qu'à y incorporer de la bave de crapaud. C'était le moment où jamais de lui montrer que je n'étais pas une de ces petites groupies soumises. Je m'approchais de lui imperceptiblement pour lui puisqu'il était trop occupé à reluquer la fille qui était deux rangs au dessus du nôtre. Autant y aller franco. C'est ainsi que je posais ma main sur lui à un endroit plus que sensible à ce que je pouvais en juger. Il eut un petit mouvement de recul mais j'étais bien décidé alors inutile qu'il essaie de se dégager. Alors que ma main restait à cet endroit si particulier j'en profitais pour lui déboutonner son pantalon. Je remarquais qu'il n'avait rien senti. Finalement ce serait peut être plus amusant d'arrêter là. Sans un mot de plus j'enlevais ma main la remettant sagement sur la table alors que le prof annonçait la fin du cours. Il me regarda avec un sourire triomphant, il croyait sans doute que j'avais abandonné. Moi je jubilais intérieurement attendant qu'il se lève. Il prit la fiole de potion et au moment même où il se leva son pantalon descendit en bas de ses chevilles dévoilant un caleçon aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Personne n'avait eu le temps de remarquer vu notre emplacement dans la salle mais moi je lui souriais largement. Je pris mes affaires alors qu'il avait déjà relevé son pantalon. Je le regardais un sourire aux lèvres

- Il faudrait peut être que tu penses à mettre une ceinture. Au faite très saillant cette tête de lion Black

Sans un regard de plus je me levais allant rejoindre Lily qui m'attendait à la sortie. Bien sûr je n'allais pas lui parler de ce qui venait de se passer. C'était assez personnel. Alors inutile. Je vis Sirius passait à côté de moi me bousculant au passage, apparemment il se dirigeait vers la tour Gryffondor. Bien fait pensais je. Lily me lança un regard interrogateur.

- Oh il ne se sentait pas très bien

- Toi tu lui as fait quelque chose

- Moi ? Mais non. Allez viens on va dehors. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air

Il voulait jouer, on allait jouer. Mais il était hors de question que je perde. Absolument hors de question. J'étais peut être exilée loin de chez moi mais je n'allais pas me laisser abattre. Dire que la vie aurait été tellement plus simple si on ne m'avait pas forcé à épouser Sirius Black. En même temps elle aurait peut être été beaucoup moins amusante.


	3. Une petite séance de douche

Comme toujours un grand merci pour les reviews :D

Voici un nouveau chapitre en espérant que vous l'apprécierez ...

Louane

Aujourd'hui la phase numéro un de mon plan débute. Je sais que ça prendra du temps avant que Sirius ne tombe amoureux de moi mais en attendant il peut très bien juste tomber amoureux de mon corps. D'habitude je ne suis pas folle de mon physique, je n'en joue pas. Mais une fois n'est pas coutume. C'est ainsi que me voilà en ce mercredi matin devant le dortoir des garçons. J'ai déjà trouvé une excuse toute faite. Il n'y a plus d'eau chaude dans le dortoir des filles. En plus je ne mens pas réellement. Dans le dortoir des filles il n'y a jamais d'eau chaude quand c'est mon tour de passer. Bon c'est vrai que c'est peut être dû au faite que je ne suis pas l'une des premières à me réveiller, mais peu importe. Me voilà donc devant leur porte. J'ai pris grand soin de choisir une tenue adéquate parce que je ne pense pas qu'arrivait en pyjama avec de grands nounours brodés dessus aurait particulièrement fait fantasmer Sirius. A moins que ce soit un fétichiste des pyjamas oursons, mais disons qu'il y a une chance sur un million, que dis je sur un milliard que ce soit son cas

J'ai donc pris la peine ce matin de revêtir mon mini short noir ainsi que mon débardeur blanc qui dévoile une partie de mon ventre ainsi que mon piercing. Si mes parents savaient que je me le suis fait faire cet été ils me tueraient certainement. Je les vois déjà en train de me dire « Les jeunes filles convenables ne se font pas percer le nombril, les jeunes filles bien sous tout rapport se contente d'être belle au naturel » Ce qui est d'ailleurs un peu hypocrite puisque ma mère ne cesse de me rappeler de retoucher mon maquillage.

Je toque, j'attends, et là James vient m'ouvrir. Il me regarde avec un grand sourire avant de me laisser entrer et de refermer la porte derrière moi. Je comprends à ce moment là la différence entre un dortoir de garçons et un dortoir de filles. On pourrait même croire qu'une armée de mange mort est passé par ici pour tout saccager tant c'est le désordre. Des chaussettes ainsi que des caleçons sales jonchent le sol alors que des livres sont ouvert aléatoirement par ci et par là. Le seul coin de la chambre qui semble ne pas être touché est le coin où Rémus est assis en train de mettre ses chaussettes. Probablement son lit. Peter dort encore, James se tient en face de moi toujours souriant tandis que Sirius est assis sur son lit me regardant vraiment méchamment, je l'ignore et je réponds aux sourires avenants de James.

- Je me demandais si c'était possible de prendre une douche ici, il n'y a plus d'eau chaude dans le dortoir des filles

Voix doucereuse, papillonnements de cils, main dans les cheveux. James semble craquer, Rémus me regarde surpris alors que Sirius me lance un regard du genre tu-continues-je-te-tue

- Mais bien sûr, c'est toujours un plaisir d'aider une demoiselle en difficulté

- La demoiselle en difficulté peut aussi aller se laver au tuyau d'arrosage dehors me lance méchamment Sirius

Je l'ignore superbement et entre dans la salle de bain. J'entends les réprimandes de ses camarades et me met à sourire. Je ferme la porte et là ce que je vois me laisse sans voix. Comment se fait il que les garçons aient une salle de bain dix fois plus grande et mieux équipé que la notre ? Une douche, un jacuzzi, une baignoire immense, on peut dire qu'ils ne s'embêtent pas. Je me contente de la douche. Il y a différentes sortes de savons et de shampooing, apparemment ils en ont tous un ce qui me donne une idée. Je les reconnais à l'odeur, je prend le shampooing de Rémus prenant grand soin de bien le laisser s'imprégner.

Je sors de la douche, me brosse les cheveux les laissant retomber sur mon épaule du côté droit avant de remettre mon boxer et de passer une serviette autour de moi. Autant dire que la dite serviette n'est pas bien grande. Le bas m'arrive en haut des cuisses alors qu'elle dévoile carrément le haut de ma poitrine. Dans d'autres circonstances je me serais trouvé vraiment indécente mais à situation extrême, mesures extrêmes. Je sors tranquillement de la salle de bain. Les garçons ne disent rien mais je sens clairement leur regards sur moi.

- Rémus tu voudrais bien me prêter une chemise, j'ai oublié mes affaires demandais je gentiment

- Euh oui répondit il en déglutissant

Je m'approche de sa partie de la chambre. Je sens un regard brûlant sur moi, mais difficile de savoir s'il s'agit de James, Sirius ou Peter qui est maintenant réveillé. Il me tend sa chemise, je lui souris avant d'enlever ma serviette. Son regard se porte sur moi environ deux secondes avant qu'il ne détourne la tête carrément gêné et rouge comme une tomate.

- Tu voudrais bien tenir la serviette, le temps que je m'habille s'il te plait

Il prend la serviette la mettant devant lui comme pour me cacher même si je sais très bien que s'il le voulait il pourrait très bien me voir. Les autres doivent avoir une vue imprenable sur mon dos. Enfin plutôt sur mes fesses, je ne suis pas dupe je me doute bien que ce n'est pas spécialement mon dos qui les intéresse. Je ferme la chemise doucement avant de récupérer mon short et mon débardeur. J'embrasse Rémus sur la joue ce qui lui vaut un nouveau rougissement.

- Merci beaucoup pour la chemise

Je me retourne vers les autres. Pendant un instant je crois voir le regard baissé de Sirius, mais ça doit être un leurre car déjà il reprend son air antipathique à mon égard. J'embrasse James à son tour et sort tranquillement du dortoir direction le mien. Bon je dois vous l'avouer je n'avais pas pensé aux failles que comportaient mon plan. Et croyez moi il en représentait un majeur. Je n'avais pas pensé à mon retour dans le dortoir des filles. C'est ainsi que quand j'entre, trois paires d'yeux se braquent sur moi. Oups.

- T'as passé la nuit dehors ? Demanda Alice extatique

- Non seulement le début de la matinée

- T'as couché avec quelqu'un ? S'étouffa Lily avec une voix que je lui connaissais pas

- Bien sûr que non, j'ai juste été rendre visite aux garçons

- Par garçons tu entends James, Sirius, Rémus et Peter ? S'enquit Lia

- Qui d'autres

- Et cette chemise c'est la chemise de qui ?

Doublement oups. Je ne peux décemment pas leur servir un nouveau mensonge, et je ne peux pas non plus leur dire que c'est celle de Rémus sans leur dire toute la vérité. Bon après tout peut être qu'avoir des amies dans la confidence ça me fera du bien. Je ferme les yeux avant de leur annoncer la terrible vérité.

- Je suis mariée avec Sirius

J'attends des cris de terreur, de l'affolement. Mais rien elles me regardent, leurs yeux comme deux ronds de soucoupe. En même temps je comprends, c'est pas facile à assimiler une nouvelle pareil. Bon il faudrait peut être que je leur explique tout en détail pour qu'elles se décident à sortir de leur léthargie.

- Sirius et moi venons tous deux d'une famille de sang pur. Pendant l'été il a été décidé de notre mariage. On ne se connaissait pas, on ne s'était jamais vu. Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi mais Sirius m'a prise immédiatement en grippe. Il me déteste et me la fait clairement comprendre lors de notre nuit de noce. J'ai eu le droit à un mari ivre, bon je ne suis pas vraiment à plaindre puisqu'il s'est endormi directement. C'est pour ça qu'on m'a exilé à Poudlard, pour ça que j'évite de lui parler au maximum, pour ça qu'il ne cesse de me faire des reproches et je cite texto « qu'il préférerait me voir morte ». Ce matin j'ai donc décidé de mettre en marche la première partie de ma vengeance.

Je passa les dix minutes suivantes à leur expliquer la suite, à revenir sur des points que j'avais oublié au départ. Pourtant même après tout ça elles continuèrent à me regarder étrangement. Je m'excusais de ne pas leur en avoir parlé avant, que je comptais régler ça seule, pourtant encore une fois pas de réponse. Je leur demandais de me pardonner, que je ne voulais pas leur faire de cachotteries. Toujours pas de réponse. A un moment je vis la bouche de Alice s'ouvrir.

- Tu veux dire que tu étais toute nue devant Rémus Lupin avec James Potter, Sirius Black, et Peter Pettigrow qui te reluquait de derrière ?

- Mais non j'avais une culotte voyons

- Le détail qui change tout pouffa Lia

- Bon les filles après tout ce que je vous ai dit vous n'avez que ça à me demander ? Si j'étais toute nue ?

- Ah non, excuse nous on a oublié quelque chose de très important

- Dans quelle tenue ils étaient eux ? Me demanda en souriant Alice

Sirius

J'aime pas le mercredi matin. En faite je n'aime aucun matin à part ceux où je fais la grasse mat'. Il faudrait ne jamais avoir de cours le matin. Quoique je n'aime pas non plus aller en cours l'après midi. Bon en faite il faudrait qu'il n'y ait pas de cours. D'un autre côté s'il n'y avait pas de cours, il n'y aurait pas de Poudlard, et donc pas autant de jolies filles au même endroit. A peine j'avais réussi à m'extraire de mon lit que j'entendis quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui. Un membre de mon fan club, un elfe de maison, quelqu'un de l'équipe de quiddich. Mais non à la place c'était elle. Qu'Est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Et surtout pourquoi James l'avait fait entrer. Elle ne fit pas attention à moi, par contre elle semblait draguer James.

Je me demandais vraiment ce qu'elle fichait et puis je remarquais sa tenue. Enfin si on pouvait appeler ça une tenue. Il y avait plus de peau découverte que de tissu à ce que je pouvais constater. Non mais attendez une seconde qu'Est-ce que c'était que ça ? Par merlin je ne rêvais pas, elle avait bien un piercing. Je pensais à enfouir ma tête dans l'oreiller mais je n'en fis rien me contentant de la regarder avec un regard noir. J'ai toujours été dingue des piercings, surtout de ceux argenté représentant un petit soleil, en faite tout à fait le sien. Impossible de dire si j'aimais les piercing comme ça avant ou après l'avoir vu. Bon ça va, elle vient de rentrer dans la salle de bain après une de mes remarques acerbes. J'ai le temps de me calmer.

- Tu pourrais être plus sympa avec elle quand même me réprimanda James

- Depuis quand tu la défends ?

- Depuis que tu te comportes comme un salaud

- Je fais ce que je veux, à ce que je sache je ne me mêle pas de ta relation avec ta précieuse Lily

- Pourquoi tu te braques ? Elle t'a fait quoi ?

- Fin de discussion

J'entendais mes amis soupiraient mais je savais qu'ils ne me poseraient plus aucune question. Ca me regardait le comportement que j'adoptais, je ne vois en quoi ça pouvait bien les concerner. C'était ma vie pas la leur. Quand elle est sorti de la salle de bain j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Je pris bien soin de cacher mon état grâce à un oreiller. James m'avait vu faire mais il n'avait pas bronché. Ce qui suivit est à garder dans une partie de mon cerveau et à ne jamais oublier. Elle s'est déshabillé là devant moi, enfin plutôt devant Rémus. Elle portait un de ces petits boxers en dentelle dont j'étais totalement dingue. Elle le faisait exprès ce n'était pas possible autrement, mais je n'avais pas de certitudes. Finalement j'aurais peut être du profiter un peu de la nuit de noce.

Je la détaillais du regard, ses jambes, ses cuisses, ses fesses, son dos, ses épaules, ce petit tatouage sur l'omoplate gauche. Euh temps mort. En plus d'un piercing elle a un tatouage. Un tatouage ravissant en plus. Bon de là où je suis-je ne vois pas très bien ce qu'il représente mais il est ravissant. Rha ! Qu'Est-ce que j'aimerais être à la place de Rémus en ce moment même. Bon il tourne la tête, bon point pour lui. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il matte ma femme. Mais qu'Est-ce que je raconte, elle n'a jamais été ma femme pour moi. Il faut que je me calme. C'est à cause des hormones. Ces saletés d'hormones. Elle embrasse Rémus, elle embrasse James. Et moi alors ? Voilà que je recommence. Cette fille est impossible, mais terriblement canon. Par merlin dans quoi me suis-je fourré.

Louane

Je dois dire que le reste de la journée est passée plutôt rapidement. Les filles n'ont pas arrêté de glousser quand je leur ai dit qu'en effet j'avais vu Rémus en caleçon et chaussette. D'ailleurs Lia m'en veut de ne pas avoir pris de photos. En même temps comment j'aurais pu ? Un appareil photo ne serait pas passé inaperçu dans le peu de vêtement que j'avais. Et puis je me voyais mal dire, un petit souvenir les garçons cheesseeeeee. Ensuite il y a eu les cours, les regards mauvais des filles en voyant que je traînais avec Rémus. D'ailleurs j'en ai profité pour l'embrasser à nouveau sur la joue en les gratifiant d'un grand sourire.

Non mais ça les apprendra à m'espionner. Et puis maintenant on est là dans la salle commune Lily et moi. Alice est partie rejoindre son petit ami alors que Lia est à son club de je ne sais plus quoi, cartes magiques je crois enfin sans vraiment aucune certitude. Lily et moi on parle d'une chose des plus importante, un sujet qu'on ne pouvait éviter, son engouement pour James Potter. Bon c'est vrai que pour l'instant elle ne mesure pas l'ampleur de cet engouement mais moi je le sais alors c'est le principal. Il ne tient qu'à moi de lui ouvrir les yeux.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu lui reproches au juste ?

- Il est tellement immature, hypocrite, farceur, menteur, séducteur …

- En gros tu lui reproches d'être un garçon dis je en souriant

- Il s'est tapé la moitié de Poudlard, il en est au moins à cinquante fille, quoique ce n'est rien par rapport à Sirius qui lui … oh pardon ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je suis sûre qu'au fond Sirius est …

- Un gros baratineur tout à fait d'accord. Mais pour revenir à James crois moi il est sincère

- Mais il a ce sourire insolent à chaque fois qui me fait crisser des dents et qui …

- Te donne des boutons oui tu nous le répètes sans arrêt. Si tu veux tu pourrais peut être accepter un rendez vous avec lui et on t'accompagnerait les filles et moi. Enfin ça serait un rendez vous groupé tu vois.

- Ca sent le coup fourré

Elle se méfie, en même temps elle a de quoi. Je ne lui ai pas précisé toutes les modalités du plan que Lia, Alice et moi avons mis au point. En théorie on est censé tous allez en bande à Pré au lard et rester joyeusement ensemble. En pratique, Alice est censée aller rejoindre son copain, Lia et moi on est censées prétexter un manque urgent de plumes et leur fausser compagnie. Après je suis sûre que les amis de James penseront d'eux même à s'éclipser, sinon on se chargera nous même de les faire déguerpir. Lily parait toujours méfiante, je la rassure, elle est sur le point de céder. J'insiste sur le fait qu'elle ne sera pas obligé de lui adresser la parole et finalement elle accepte.

Je sauterais bien de joie sur les fauteuils mais je doute que ça soit du meilleur effet. Je finis par me séparer d'elle pour aller jusqu'à la volière. Alors que je m'apprêtais à envoyer des lettres à mes amis restaient en Italie, un volatile imposant vint se poser devant moi. Apparemment il veut que je détache la lettre à sa patte. C'est bizarre je ne reconnais pas l'oiseau. Comme c'est un hibou grand duc n'importe qui ne peut pas se l'offrir. Ca m'étonnerait que ce soit mes parents, ce n'est pas leur genre cet oiseau. Alors qui ? Aucun de mes amis n'a suffisamment d'argent pour se payer cet hibou. Je finis par regarder plus attentivement la lettre ainsi que le sceau apposé. Pourquoi la famille Black m'a-t-elle envoyé un courrier ? Ils veulent annuler le mariage ? Non non ce serait trop beau pour être vrai, je ne dois pas me faire de fausse joie. Pourtant j'ouvre l'enveloppe, une lueur d'espoir à l'horizon.

_« Ma très chère belle fille,_

_Pour fêter ton arrivée dans la famille nous avons pensé à organiser un dîner le 7 de ce mois. Nous sommes très heureux que tu sois à présent une Black et nous nous excusons pour l'heure tardive à laquelle nous te prévenons. Sirius est déjà averti, sans doute t'a-t-il même déjà mise au courant. Le dîner aura lieu dans le restaurant du Select Sorcier à 19H précise._

_Avec toutes mes amitiés,_

_Mrs Black »_

C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais. Un dîner avec la famille entière de Sirius, avec Sirius dans la même pièce. Mais attendez un peu le 7 c'est demain ! Quel sale petit crétin celui là, il aurait pu au moins avoir la décence de me prévenir. Grrrr je le déteste !!


	4. Un dîner mémorable

**Bonjour tout le monde, Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre que j'espère vous apprécierez ...**

**Au début je n'avais pas prévu de mettre les pensées de Sirius à la fin mais à la réflexion ( et en voyant certaines reviews ) je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée. En tout cas merci à tout ceux qui me lise et qui se donne la peine de me dire ce qu'ils en pensent :D**

**Louane**

18H25. Saleté de belle famille. Cochonnerie de robe et de fermeture éclair. Maudites chaussures à talon hauts. Fichu cheveux qui ne tiennent pas en place. Comme vous pouvez le voir je n'ai actuellement aucune pensées positives, alors passez votre chemin si vous vous voulez entendre des rires hystériques et de la bonne humeur comme s'il en pleuvait. Je suis toujours dans ma chambre à Poudlard, il est 18H30, le dîner commence dans trente minutes et je ne suis absolument pas prête. Je vous résume la situation. Je n'arrive pas à fermer ma robe, personne n'est là pour m'aider puisque les filles sont toute parties vaquer à leurs occupations.

J'ai entrepris de faire une coiffure compliquée qui finalement ne tient pas du tout. Mes nouvelles chaussures me font affreusement mal aux pieds et pour couronner le tout je vais arriver en retard à ce fichu dîner, bravo comme première impression on fait difficilement pire. Au bout d'un moment j'arrive à arrêter de respirer assez longtemps pour que la robe tienne en place. J'aime cette robe mais j'avais oublié oh combien il était dûr de la fermer. Le haut est fait d'un corsage rouge à bordures noires alors que le bas s'évase pour tomber jusqu'à mes pieds dans les mêmes couleurs. Mes cheveux, qui en principe auraient dû former un magnifique chignon, retombe le long de mon dos dans des anglaises qui je le sais au fil du temps deviendront de plus en plus douteuses.

19H10.Me voici devant le restaurant. Bon ça aurait pu être pire, vraiment pire. Avec Sirius on a pas discuté de nous retrouver je suppose donc qu'il sera déjà là quand je vais arriver. Un serveur vient me chercher à l'entrée et m'emmène à la table. Que du beau monde dis donc. Son père, sa mère, son frère aîné, ses deux cousines, mais bien entendu pas de Sirius. Où il est d'ailleurs ? Si moi je suis déjà en retard et que je ne l'ai vu nulle part sur le chemin il va l'être encore plus. Je fais une petite révérence et un sourire polie avant de m'asseoir sur la chaise qu'on me propose.

Je suis assise à côté de Regulus et d'une chaise vide. Vide parce que monsieur ne se décide pas à se montrer. On me demande pourquoi il n'est pas là. Qu'Est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Je réponds qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à finir pour l'école mais qu'il ne tardera pas. Tout le monde semble me croire. Ses cousines me complimente sur ma tenue, son frère en rajoute une couche. Je souris discrètement tout en pensant au meilleur moyen de fuir. Le serveur amène les boissons. Aucun alcool pour moi. Sa mère me demande si je suis enceinte. Je manque de lui répondre qu'elle est folle de croire ça mais je me ravise et me contente de dire que je préfère être sobre en toute circonstance.

20H45. Pas de Sirius mais un grand frère collant. Il me regarde avec des yeux de chien battus. Je déteste ça, j'ai toujours détester ça. Il n'est pas marié lui, pourquoi n'est il pas marié d'ailleurs, il est plus vieux que Sirius il devrait être marié ! Je n'ose pas lui demander, il risquerait de croire que ça m'intéresse. Or moi tout ce qui m'intéresse de savoir c'est pourquoi il me colle autant. Je prends ma fourchette, sa main m'effleure. Non mais oh je suis une femme mariée fidèle. Bon quand ça m'arrange, et là il se trouve que ça m'arrange beaucoup. Je retire ma main que je pose sagement sur la table. J'essaie de m'intéresser à la conversation, j'y participe même un peu. Puis ses parents en viennent à Sirius. L'enfance de Sirius. La désobéissance de Sirius. Apparemment la seule chose dont-ils sont fiers, c'est son mariage avec moi. Il aurait pu s'abstenir de cette exception franchement. Il aurait mieux fait de se rendre totalement et complètement détestable comme il l'est avec moi.

Ses parents en profitent pour me demander à nouveau où il est. Ils me demandent s'il y a des problèmes entre nous. Problèmes ? Oh non on s'ignore juste royalement et quand on n'y arrive pas il m'insulte ouvertement. Des problèmes ? Mais non c'est juste un gouffre immense qui nous sépare. A part ça tout va bien. Je leur répond simplement que de jeunes mariés ont toujours des difficultés de compréhension rien de méchant. Puis là sans que je m'y attende, je manque de recracher le contenu de mon verre d'eau. Innocemment sa cousine Bellatrix me demande comment ça se passe au niveau sexuel, innocemment mon œil, elle l'a fait exprès. Sa mère semble très intéressée, elle est pressée d'avoir des petits enfants ou quoi ? Posément je leur explique que nous n'avons pas prévu d'avoir des enfants pour le moment et que le reste ne regarde que notre intimité. Je me demande toujours comment je fais pour trouver une réponse toute faite qui ne correspond jamais à aucune de mes pensées, l'habitude certainement.

22H00. Pas de panique c'est bientôt fini. Je peux tenir. A peine une petite demie heure et tout sera terminée. Je n'aurais plus à vivre ce cauchemar jusqu'à … oh non jusque Noël. A moins que je me fasse porter malade. Une maladie contagieuse, très très contagieuse. La porte des toilettes s'ouvre. Je finis de m'essuyer les mains et là je vois Regulus qui entre. Il y a erreur ? Je me suis trompé de toilettes peut être. Non c'est bien les toilettes des femmes alors qu'Est-ce qu'il fait ici. Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui faire part de son erreur je sens ses lèvres s'écrasaient sur les miennes dans un mouvement brutal. Mes mains retombent le long de mon buste alors que mes yeux restent grand ouvert. Qu'Est-ce qui est au juste en train de se passer ? Le temps que je comprenne ses mains sont déjà dans mon dos en train d'enlever ma fermeture éclair. Il me pousse contre le rebord du lavabo. Non mais il y a erreur je ne veux pas absolument pas faire ça. J'essaie de le repousser gentiment mais il prend ça comme un signe d'encouragement. Est-ce qu'il y avait de la drogue dans son verre ? Quand ses mains viennent sur ma poitrine fini les convenances je lui met une gifle dont je l'espère il se souviendra toute sa vie. Il dit qu'il sait que j'en ai envie, que je ne dois pas avoir peur de ma réputation, qu'il ne le dira à personne. Et pour cause rien ne se passera. Alors que ses mains cherchent toujours fiévreusement une ouverture dans ma robe je lui met un coup de genou bien placé. Il se tord de douleur, bien fait.

Dignement je sors des toilettes, prends ma cape, m'excuse auprès de tout le monde et sort du restaurant. Je marche la tête haute jusqu'à sortir de Pré au Lard où là je m'arrête reprenant mon souffle. Quand je veux reprendre mon chemin j'entends un bruit étrange, je marche, enfin j'essaie de marcher et là je me rends compte qu'un de mes talons est cassé. Génial. C'est bizarre j'ai l'impression que ma robe descend. Oh mais c'est qu'elle descend vraiment. Cet imbécile de Regulus a cassé la fermeture éclair. Tiens qu'Est-ce que c'est que ça ? Un trou. Bon résumons. Une de mes chaussures est cassé, je vais donc devoir allez jusqu'à Poudlard à pied nu, parce que oui je ne vais pas sautiller sur une chaussure durant tout le trajet, surtout que je risquerais de la casser elle aussi. Ma robe est foutue, un énorme trou s'étale sur le derrière. Regulus a essayé de me violer. La famille de Sirius est détestable et beaucoup trop encline à me voir en mère porteuse voir limite une poule qui pond des enfants comme des œufs. Mais ce n'est rien en comparaison d'une chose, il ne s'est pas donné la peine de venir ! J'ai parlé trop vite je crois, il y a bien quelque chose de pire. La pluie qui vient de tomber et coule doucement dans ma robe. Je vais le tuer !

22H50. Au moment même où j'entre dans le château je sens une bouffée de rage m'envahir. Pas que je ne l'avais pas avant, seulement j'étais bien trop occupée à éviter la boue et à sautiller sur les pierres pour m'en rendre compte. J'enlève ma cape qui de toute façon est trempée et pourrait tout aussi bien servir de serpillière. Je tiens ma robe avec l'autre main pour éviter de me retrouver en sous vêtements dans le hall de Poudlard et je monte un à un les escaliers. Quand j'arrive devant le portrait de la grosse dame et qu'elle me regarde horrifiée j'exulte. Je serre fort les lanières de mes chaussures jusqu'à faire devenir blanche les jointures de mes mains, je remet ma cape en place sur mon bras, je n'oublie pas de toujours tenir ma robe et j'entre dans la salle.

Il est là, tranquillement et nonchalamment installé sur le fauteuil devant le feu. Rémus et James ne sont pas loin. Les filles sont en train de leur faire la discussion alors qu'un autre groupe de Gryffondor de sixième année se trouve dans le fond de la salle. A mon arrivée tous les regards se tourne vers moi. Il y a un mélange de pitié et de surprise. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait mieux fallu pour lui. S'il n'avait pas été là je l'aurais cherché dans tout le château et ça m'aurait d'autant plus énervé. Mais le voir assis là calmement je crois que c'est encore pire. Je lâche ma cape et là il se met à sourire. SOURIRE ! D'un coup je lui balance mes chaussures à la figure. L'une d'entre elle le touche de plein fouet alors que l'autre manque de peu Rémus qui a eu le temps de se baisser.

- ¡Tú! ¡Eres sólo un estúpido acabado! ¡Una larva! ¡Un andrajo humano! ¡Un cretino! ¡Eres peor que la podredumbre qué se esconde en una herida afectada! ¡Hasta un perro no querría morderte tanto eres repugnante! ¡Me dégoutes! ¡Rrrhhaaa TE ODIO! _( Toi ! Tu n'es qu'un abruti fini ! Une larve ! Une loque humaine ! Un crétin ! Tu es pire que la pourriture qui se cache dans une plaie affectée ! Même un chien ne voudrait pas te mordre tellement tu es répugnant ! Tu me dégoutes ! Rrrhhaaa JE TE HAIS !!)_

- Et en français ça donne ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire suffisant

Kkkkyaaaaaaa !! Je me jetais sur lui. J'étais à califourchon sur lui les mains sur son cou. James et Rémus eurent un mouvement de recul. Peut être la peur de se prendre un coup de pied dans le nez qui sait. Il fallut toute la force du dit Rémus pour me forcer à lâcher prise. Il se touchait le cou sur lequel une marque rougeâtre venait d'apparaître. Il toussa pendant quelques secondes. C'était encore trop peu, ou beaucoup trop si l'on considérait que je souhaitais ardemment sa mort. Rémus hésitait à me lâcher, les filles hésitaient à me demander ce qui se passait. Oh mais j'allais leur dire dès que je serais capable de parler et non d'hurler ou de me jeter sur lui.

- Comment tu as osé ne pas venir !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je viendrais se contenta-t-il de répondre

Sentant que je m'apprêtais à réitérer l'exploit des quelques secondes précédentes, Rémus me tint sous son emprise alors qu'il continuait à me sourire. Comment osait il me sourire ce salaud. Je respirais un grand coup sentant la vague de parole arrivait. Bientôt je ne contrôlerais plus rien.

- Tu m'as laissé affronter tes parents toute seule ! Tu ne t'es même pas donné la peine de me prévenir de ce qui m'attendait ! Et je peux te le dire ta famille est barge ! Ta mère ne pense qu'à me voir en cloque, ta cousine me demande de lui parler de tes prouesses sexuelles, ton frère pense à prendre ta place dans le lit conjugal. Mais non tout ça Sirius Black il s'en fiche. Tu sais quoi ? Ton père s'est montré très loquace durant ce dîner. Ok t'as été malheureux, ok pauvre Sirius chéri qui se faisait battre quand il était petit. Mais tu veux que je te dise un truc ? Ca ne te donne pas le droit de faire ce que tu fais ! Tu crois vraiment que t'es le seul à pas te sentir bien dans ta peau ? Je te signale que mes parents m'ont forcé à me marier avec toi ! Je crois franchement qu'en matière de souffrance on peut difficilement faire pire. Ils m'ont contraint à passer ma vie avec un être narcissique, égocentrique à souhait qui ne pense qu'à sa petite personne et est incapable du moindre sentiment ou de la plus petite preuve de gentillesse. Tu penses être si différent de ta famille parce que tu es à Gryffondor, parce que tu as des amis, parce que tu enfreins le règlement, parce que tu es rebelle, mais laisse moi te dire une chose, tu es pareil qu'eux si ce n'est pire !

- Je …

- Je n'ai pas fini ! Alors tu la fermes ! Puisque tu n'as pas assisté à ce dîner je vais te le raconter. Pendant toute la soirée j'ai du expliquer les raisons de ton absence, j'ai du faire comme si tu étais le parfait petit mari par excellence, j'ai menti à tour de bras, j'ai dit que nous avions une vie épanouie, que tu étais vraiment le mari idéal. Bien entendu pendant que j'étais en train d'inventer des bobards je devais aussi supporter la main de ton frère qui ne cessait de vouloir s'approcher de moi. Mais là encore c'était pas le pire. Oh non. Quand ton père a évoqué ton enfance, ta scolarité à Poudlard, je t'ai défendu. J'ai dit que tu avais beaucoup souffert, que tu avais hérité d'un caractère farouche. Mais la vérité c'est que t'as hérité d'un caractère de crétin ! Ensuite quand j'ai cru que le calvaire était fini il venait à peine de commencer. Ton frère m'a coincé dans les toilettes, après tout tant que ça reste dans la famille ce n'est pas bien grave hein ! Quand enfin j'ai réussi à partir, il pleuvait. Tu sais ce que ça fait de rentrer à pied nu dans la boue et la flotte alors qu'on a une robe qui menace de tomber à chaque seconde ? Non tu ne sais pas bien sûr. Tu ne sais pas nous plus ce que ça fait de vouloir pleurer mais de ne pas pouvoir parce qu'on est trop énervé. En faite tu ne sais rien ! Comment tu pourrais, tu es tellement sûr d'être quelqu'un de parfait que tu ne te donnes pas la peine de faire la moindre petite chose pour les autres.

- Je …

- LA FERME ! Tu crois que j'ai choisi d'être ta femme ? Oh que non. Je crois que j'aurais encore préféré être celle de ton violeur de frère. Au moins lui il ne s'amuserait pas à me torturer mentalement. Je sais que tu préférerais que je sois morte, mais j'ai un scoop pour toi, je suis vivante et j'ai une vie ou plutôt j'avais une vie. J'étais heureuse tu sais quand j'étais loin de toi mais depuis que je suis là à te côtoyer je m'abaisse aux pires horreurs, à des choses dont je ne me serais même pas cru capable. Je te DETESTE !

- …

- Dis quelque chose !

- Mais tu m'as dit de ne rien dire bredouilla-t-il trop interloqué

- Rhhhaaaa tu es trop bête !

- Mais c'est toi qui …

- TAIS TOI !

Je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais à bout de souffle, mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Je sentais le sang influait dans mon cerveau à un rythme effréné. Mais le pire c'est que je me sentais encore capable de le tuer tellement sa vue m'insupportait. J'allais monter dans ma chambre quand je me pris les pieds dans ma robe et que celle-ci tomba au sol. Je fermais les yeux, serrait les poings. J'étais au milieu de la salle commune des Gryffondor en sous vêtements. Le problème n'était pas les sous vêtements en eux même, ils étaient même plutôt beaux, rouges, en dentelles. Non le problème c'était que tout le monde me regardait. Aussi bien mes amis, que les élèves de sixième année, que mon soit disant mari. Je ne dis rien me contentant d'avancer pour regagner mon dortoir très vite rejointe par Lily, Alice et Lia. Je n'avais même pas envie de savoir ce que mon discours avait provoqué chez lui. Je m'en fichais complètement. Tout comme je me fichais de ce qu'on pouvait penser de moi. Tout ce que je voulais pour le moment c'est que cet horrible migraine cesse et que surtout mon cœur reprenne un rythme normal.

**Sirius**

18H25. Quel emploi du temps chargé j'ai décidément ce soir. Je dois réussir à caser trois filles et le tout avant 23 heures. Ca s'annonce ardue mais pas impossible ! Après tout j'ai une réputation à tenir et une liste à faire continuer à prospérer. Actuellement, le nom et prénom de 63 filles sont inscrits dans un cahier. Elles sont classées par notation. Le 0 signifiant carrément frigide, le 10 signifiant coup du siècle. Pour l'instant personne n'a jamais atteint ce score et seul deux filles ont réussi à monter jusqu'à 9. Filles avec qui j'ai bien entendu maintenu de bonnes relations. Mes critères sont simples. Physique, propension à agir, niveau de mon plaisir. Certains pourraient me prendre pour un salaud, mais je ne leur ai jamais rien promis. Je ne leur ai promis de belles fleurs, de chocolats, de balades en amoureux ou je ne sais quelles idioties dont je n'ai absolument pas besoin pour arriver à mes fins. Cette vie de débauche me convient tout à fait. Pourquoi se contenter d'une fille quand on peut toutes les avoir ?

Je me demande combien Louane atteindrait, si tenté soit il que je veuille qu'elle rejoigne mon lit. Déjà niveau physique rien à redire, suffit que je me rappelle de cette scène de la douche mémorable. Quant au reste, hum difficile à dire, tiens en parlant d'elle je viens de me souvenir que j'aurais du la prévenir que je ne comptais pas me rendre au dîner prévu par mes parents. Après tout ça lui apprendra à venir me rendre des visites aussi excitantes sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit pour me soulager.

20H30. Deux nouveaux noms à inscrire. Rien de bien nouveau. D'ailleurs je me demande comment je fais pour garder autant la forme. C'est le fait d'être un Dieu vivant qui doit faire ça je suppose. Sur le chemin me menant au dortoir des Serdaigles je vois une petite Poufsouffle me regardait à la dérobée. Mouvement de tête à gauche destiné à faire bouger légèrement mes cheveux longs. Sourire charmeur. Elle rougit. J'abandonne le contact visuel sachant parfaitement que je pourrais aller la retrouver quand bon me semblera. Je me demande quand même comment se passe ce dîner. Tel que je connais ma mère elle va sûrement s'assurer d'avoir une descendance. Elle peut toujours courir d'ailleurs. Quand même quand j'y pense je me fais l'effet d'avoir été un salaud de l'avoir laissé aller se jeter directement dans la gueule du loup. Mais après tout je ne lui dois rien. Elle peut partir quand elle le souhaite. Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui la retiendra si elle veut quitter Poudlard. Au contraire je serais même ravi de lui porter ses bagages pour que ça aille plus vite.

23H. Je suis tranquillement installé sur un fauteuil. Je peux dire que ma soirée s'est plus que bien déroulée. Le calme est enfin revenue. Je peux paresser tranquillement. Tiens qui peut bien rentrer à cette heure ci en tenant compte que tous les maraudeurs sont ici ? Oula dans quel état elle est. Malgré moi j'esquisse un sourire. Elle semble furieuse. Aiiiiieeeeeeee mais c'est quoi cette chaussure ? C'est vachement pointue. Non mais elle se rend compte qu'elle aurait pu me crever un œil cette folle ? Apparemment non puisqu'elle commence à m'insulter. Non mais oh c'est moi qui a failli être borgne et c'est moi qui récolte les insultes en espagnol. En plus je n'ai jamais dit que je viendrais alors je ne vois pas ce qu'elle me veut. Bon en faite si je sais ce qu'elle me veut, elle veut me tuer. Mes potes je vous aime, surtout quand vous empêchez votre meilleur ami de se faire étrangler sous vos yeux.

Je dois dire que je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Quand je disais qu'elle était furieuse c'était un euphémisme. Elle est carrément hystérique. Jamais personne n'a osé me parler aussi directement. J'essaie de me parler, de me justifier mais elle ne m'en laisse pas placer une. Quand enfin je me décide à me taire, apparemment c'est là que je devais parler. Ah les femmes qu'Est-ce qu'elles peuvent être compliqués. J'aimerais ne rien ressentir à cet instant pourtant je me sens super coupable. Elle n'a pas totalement faux, ma famille est horrible et moi je l'ai laissé y aller sans la prévenir. Par contre de là à dire que je suis pire que ma famille il y a un pas. Elle a tort n'Est-ce pas ? En plus elle a dit des trucs qui me laisse à réfléchir quand même. Je n'y avais jamais pensé sous cet angle mais c'est vrai qu'elle aussi elle a du subir ce mariage. En plus on ne peut pas dire que je lui ai franchement faciliter la tâche. Bon je vais essayer de me faire pardonner. De toute façon ça ne me coûte rien et qui sait … peut être pourrais je l'ajouter sur ma liste. Non je ne dois pas penser à ça, pourquoi je pense toujours à ça ? Je ne suis vraiment qu'un obsédé, mais en même temps ça me perturbe de ne pas savoir ce dont ma femme est capable au lit. En plus avec le caractère qu'elle a à mon avis ça doit être une vraie tigresse. Voilà je recommence ! Je dois me calmer, ne pas penser à ça, ne jamais penser à ça. Facile à dire mais difficile à appliquer …


	5. Ouh le loup garou Ouh le baiser

Bon je vous l'avais promis, alors voilà le nouveau chapitre ...

Franchement ce n'est pas un de mes préférés, il est même plus court que les autres mais il n'en est pas moins indispensable ...

J'espère que vous ne me détesterez pas en tout cas ... et surtout ne vous inquiétez pas je sais exactement ce que je fais xD

Sinon je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite parce que je me suis mise en retard et le prochain chapitre est le dernier que j'ai écrit mais j'essaierais de faire le plus vite possible

Au pire vous avez toujours la possibilité d'aller lire mon nouveau OS ( non je ne fais pas de pub c'est pas vrai - )

A bientôt :D

--

- Attttcchoouuuuummmm

- Je crois qu'une certaine demoiselle est malade lança Lily

- Oh non pas aujourd'hui, pas encore dis je en enfouissant ma tête sous mon oreiller

Pourtant j'étais forcée de constater que c'était bien ça. Je me sentais fiévreuse mais j'avais des frissons dans le même temps. Mon nez était plus que bouché quant à ma tête et bien là j'avais l'impression que des tambours jouaient à l'intérieur. Je n'avais qu'une envie, restait sous la couette même si c'était totalement impossible. Je me forçais à me lever puis avançait comme un zombie. Douche, habillage, prise de potion. Mes jambes avançaient sans que j'ai besoin de les contrôler.

La première heure passa à une lenteur insoutenable. Le professeur Binns parlait d'un ton monocorde, tellement ennuyeux que je manquais de m'endormir deux ou trois fois. Heureusement que Lily avait été là pour me taper sur l'épaule dès que le moment se faisait sentir. C'est-à-dire quand elle voyait que ma tête penchait dangereusement vers la droite et que mes bras commençaient à flancher. La seconde heure ne fut pas plus glorieuse. Sortilège avec Flitwick. Heureusement pour moi je connaissais déjà tout ce qu'il nous apprenait ce qui me permettait plus ou moins de colmater sans que lui ou les autres ne remarque rien.

Puis vint le moment tant redouté. Le cours de potion. En raison des trop nombreux bavardages des deux maraudeurs ils étaient définitivement séparés et devinait qui en héritait ? Je vous le donne en mille. Lily et moi-même. Je pensais bien à échanger ma place avec la sienne mais Slughorn risquait de ne pas être d'accord. Bien que je ne voyais pas ce que ça pouvait lui faire que je me retrouve à côté de James ou à côté de Sirius.

Je me plaçais bien à droite de la table. D'ailleurs plus à droite c'était impossible. Ou bien c'était possible mais je me retrouvais par terre, et je n'y tenais pas vraiment. Parfois je sentais son regard sur moi mais je ne disais rien je faisais comme si j'étais attentive au cours, même s'il n'en était absolument rien. Je pensais chacun des mots que je le lui avais dit mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait je me faisais l'effet d'avoir été un peu dure. Puis je me souvenais m'être retrouvé en sous vêtement et cette sensation de culpabilité disparaissait immédiatement.

- Atttchhhoouuuummmmm

Autant dire que ça n'est pas passé inaperçu. Voyez vous généralement en classe de potions, le silence est absolu à l'exception du bruit de l'ébullition de l'eau et des petits slopch qui apparaissent quand on incorpore quelque chose à nos mélanges. Là le bruit que je venais de faire aurait pu réveillé n'importe quel élève encore endormie ou même dans le coma. J'essayais de me moucher discrètement mais encore une fois c'était une tentative désespérée. Les Serpentards ricanaient, j'aurais bien dit quelque chose mais j'étais trop faible pour ça.

Je n'avais rien fait de tout le cours, j'avais laissé tout le boulot à Sirius. Oh et puis ça lui ferait bien les pieds pour une fois. Vu tout le temps qu'il passait à paresser ça compenserait à peine. A un moment pourtant je me rendis compte qu'il était peut être temps d'ajouter de la poudre d'argent qui était de mon côté de la table, ou plutôt sous ma main et avec laquelle je jouais depuis plus d'une demie heure. Je me levais de mon tabouret m'approchant du chaudron la poudre en main. Quand doucement je la versa dans le chaudron, je sentis la main de Sirius me frôlait quant à son tour il incorpora un autre ingrédient.

C'était stupide, dans cette même salle, au même horaire il avait fait bien pire que m'effleurer la main et voilà que ça me provoquait un frisson. Non c'était sûrement la maladie qui faisait ça. Oui c'était ça, c'était forcé. Alors qu'à la fin du cours je m'apprêtais à sortir de la salle je sentis Sirius me prendre la main pour me faire me retourner.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais je agacée

- Tu oubliais ton écharpe dit il en me tendant un tissu aux couleurs de Gryffondors

- Je n'avais pas d'écharpe

- Et bien maintenant tu en as une

J'allais répondre quelque chose quand il sortit de la salle. Étant donné mes capacités physiques actuels je me voyais mal lui courir après alors je décidais de la garder. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois où je le verrais bien sûr. A ce moment là je la lui rendrais. Après tout je ne voulais absolument rien qui puisse venir de Sirius Black. Le reste de la journée se passa en pilote automatique. J'avais réussi à manger un peu, quand par un peu on entend un morceau de pain bien entendu. J'avais suivi le reste des cours, j'avais même fait mes devoirs. Pourtant je décidais quand même de me rendre à l'infirmerie histoire d'avoir un traitement approprié. Rémus était là allongé dans un lit. Étrange comme à chaque fois je le croisais ici.

Il semblait dormir, il était torse nu ou plutôt son torse était recouvert d'un bandage qui laissait quand même apercevoir des griffures. Qu'Est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour être dans cet état ? Je m'approchais. Je n'étais pas censé le regarder, ni même avoir envie de le toucher, pourtant quelques secondes plus tard ma main lévitait au dessus de lui. Quand je voulus la poser sur son torse il m'attrapa le poignet. Bien sûr comme vous vous en doutez la scène qui aurait du se terminer là était loin d'être fini. Je fus tellement surprise que mes pieds firent un pas en arrière, se prirent dans le rebord d'une pierre et me voilà par terre sur les fesses.

Rémus paraissait sincèrement désolé, je voyais de la culpabilité dans ses yeux et franchement ça me faisait de la peine. C'était ma faute si j'étais tombé, moi et ma curiosité maladive. Après avoir repris mes esprits je me relevais m'asseyant sur le bord du lit là où je ne risquais pas de faire de catastrophe. Enfin à moins que mon poids fasse basculer le lit sur le côté gauche, encore une fois ce serait pas de chance. Il évitait mon regard, je lui pris la main ce qui le força à tourner la tête vers moi.

- Je suis tombé parce que je suis maladroite ok ? Alors arrête de me regarder comme si tu venais de m'égorger dans un excès de colère

- J'ai été trop brusque dit il coupable

- Je t'en prie mes fesses en ont vu d'autres. N'empêche que je te retrouve toujours ici, on devrait peut être essayer de se voir ailleurs pour changer. T'en dis quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée

- Allez ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais en mariage. Surtout que je ne pourrais pas dis je maussade

- Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu as deux caractères bien distincts. L'un timide et maladroit, l'autre et bien l'autre tu en as fait la démonstration l'autre jour

- Ce n'est pas exactement ça. J'ai des caractères différents, un pour ceux que j'apprécie et un pour ceux que je voudrais tuer. Mais ne changeons pas de sujet, tu fais quoi ici ? D'ailleurs c'est marrant comme tu tombes souvent malade pendant les périodes de pleine lune. Enfin bon tu vas me prendre pour une de ces filles à fond dans les planètes et tout ça. C'est juste qu'à chaque fois on entend des cris atroces venant de la forêt interdite, je vais vers ma fenêtre et qu'Est-ce que je vois ? La lune super ronde. Manquerait plus qu'il y est un loup garou à Poudlard. Bon je parle je parle mais je ne te laisse même pas le temps de répondre alors qu'Est-ce que tu as Mumus ?

Devant son air déconfit je me posais des question. Qu'Est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi il fuyait mon regard ? Pourquoi il paraissait mal à l'aise ? Je n'avais pourtant rien dit le concernant … … … NON ! Serait il possible que … Hum non ce n'était pas possible … malade à chaque pleine lune, marques de griffes … J'essayais de m'enlever cette idée de la tête mais elle y était maintenant profondément ancrée .. En plus vu son manque de réaction j'avais de plus en plus de raison de douter … Bon c'est vrai que je n'y avais jamais pensé, mais si Rémus est un loup garou ça ne change rien enfin je crois …Je renforçais ma pression sur sa main m'installant davantage sur le lit.

- Alors c'est ça n'Est-ce pas. Tu es un loup garou

- Je ne veux pas être un monstre gémit il faiblement

- Tu n'en es pas un, pour moi ça ne change rien tu sais. Je t'ai toujours connu comme ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te considérerais différemment maintenant

- Tu dis ça mais tu ne le penses pas

- Que puis je faire pour que tu arrêtes avec ça. Quel moyen aurais je de te faire comprendre que je m'en fiche de ton état

Mais bien sûr ! C'était pourtant si simple. J'enlevais mes chaussures avant de me mettre à genou sur le lit. Rémus me regardait curieusement, en même temps je peux le comprendre, je devais paraître suspecte. Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules avant de me pencher pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Bon il n'avait pas réagi, sûrement le choc. Je l'embrassais essayant de le faire réagir. J'aurais peut être du m'abstenir en faite. Ce fut la réflexion qui me passa par l'esprit quand je sentis les bras de Rémus se refermait sur mon dos. C'était moi où la température venait d'augmenter d'un coup ? Ses lèvres jouaient avec les miennes, très vite rejoint par sa langue. Qui aurait pu se douter que sous des abords aussi mystérieux se cachait quelqu'un qui pouvait faire preuve d'autant de passion. Sa main glissa de mon cou jusqu'en bas de mon dos se posant sous mon pull et donc sur ma peau nue. Par merlin il était brûlant.

J'aurais probablement du lui dire que c'était une mauvaise idée mais je ne pensais plus qu'au baiser qu'on était en train d'échanger. Bien sûr j'avais déjà embrassé des garçons mais jamais rien de comparable. Jamais ça ne m'avait procuré autant de bien être, ni autant d'évasion. Il me fit passer en dessous de lui. En équilibre sur l'un de ses bras, son autre main caressait mon ventre alors que je m'accrochais désespérément à son cou. Quand je le sentis déposer des tas de bisou papillons sur mon cou je n'y tint plus. Je l'attirais davantage à moi laissant courir mes doigts le long de son torse. C'est précisément à ce moment là qu'on entendit le rideau s'ouvrir.

- Alors Rémus tu ne t'ennuies pas …

James se figea

- … trop

Hum c'était vraiment gênant comme situation. Rémus se dégagea me laissant me relever. Je remettais mes vêtements en place, me recoiffait avant de regarder James qui gardait toujours la bouche ouverte. Son regard allait de moi vers Rémus sans jamais s'arrêter.

- Donc comme je te le disais. Ton statut de loup garou ne change absolument rien. A tout à l'heure pour le dîner James.

Il fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, c'était peut être mieux ainsi en faite. Je m'approchais de lui, lui déposant un baiser sur la joue

- N'avale pas les mouches quand même

Il ferma la bouche déglutissant difficilement. Quand j'eus passé la porte de l'infirmerie j'entendis James criait, apparemment il était en train de demander à Rémus comment il avait réussi. Ca me fit sourire malgré moi. Je savais qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien avec Rémus, après tout je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Lia. Mais je devais avouer que cette petite séance d'embrassade ne me laissait pas indifférente. Alors qu'une nouvelle fois je refaisais mes cheveux je sentis le tissu de l'écharpe sous mes doigts. Je venais officiellement de tromper mon mari. Qu'Est-ce que c'était jouissif. Pourtant je ressentais une pointe de culpabilité. Mais qu'Est-ce qui me prenait de ressentir ça ? Sirius n'était rien pour moi. Il ne méritait pas que je lui prête d'attention ni que je laisse mes sentiments variaient selon sa petite personne. Pourtant il avait quand même pris soin de m'offrir cette écharpe quand il avait vu que j'étais malade. Malade ? Ha oui c'est vrai j'étais malade. Pourtant je n'y pensais même plus. Je devrais embrasser Rémus plus souvent, je suis sûre que ça me serait bénéfique … pour ma santé évidemment. Encore une fois la vision de Sirius m'envahissait, peut être était il capable d'être gentil finalement.

Cette constatation s'évanouit instantanément quand je vis Sirius dans un couloir en compagnie d'une Serdaigle de sixième année. Apparemment tout à fait son genre vu les sourires charmeurs qu'il lui lançait. Et puis là il fit quelque chose qui me fit perdre absolument toute confiance en lui. Il retira son écharpe pour la mettre au cou de la fille. D'ailleurs ça m'amenait à une question essentielle. Combien Sirius avait il d'écharpe ? Peut être une pour chacune de ses conquêtes. J'attendis patiemment que la fille soit parti avant de m'approcher de Sirius, l'écharpe sur le bras. Il était dos à moi et là je me mis à l'applaudir. Il me regarda surpris avant de se prendre mon écharpe en pleine figure.

- Je ne suis pas une de tes petites conquêtes, alors tu peux te la garder ton écharpe piège à filles

- Mais non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois hésita-t-il

- Non ? Alors tu ne viens pas de donner ton écharpe à cette fille ?

- Si mais …

- Alors tiens. Tu pourras recycler celle là. Ne me remercie pas, je m'en voudrais de te faire rater un coup d'un soir par manque de laine.

J'étais furieuse contre lui, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Il avait ce don de m'insupporter peu importe ce qu'il faisait. Directement je montais à mon dortoir, je claquais la porte sous le regard de mes trois amies. Il fallait peut être que je leur raconte toute l'histoire, enfin l'histoire de ma soirée.

- Qu'Est-ce que Sirius a encore fait ? Me demanda négligemment Lia

- Il offre des écharpes à la pelle à ses conquêtes ! Et il a osé m'en offrir une

- Pas cool répondit Alice en finissant de se vernir les ongles

- Au moins ton énervement t'a fait oublié ta maladie

- Oh non rien à voir j'ai embrassé Rémus c'est pour ça

- Quuooooiiiiii ?? Manqua de s'étrangler Lily

- Ah Euh oui … c'était juste comme ça pour lui montrer quelque chose. Ca ne signifie rien, ni pour lui, ni pour moi, alors inutile d'en faire toute une histoire.

- Tu voulais lui montrer quoi au juste ? La profondeur de tes amygdales ?

- Rho non franchement les filles ça ne sert à rien d'en discuter parce que ça n'a strictement aucune importance

Elles me regardèrent pas tout à fait convaincus. Mais hors de question que je revienne sur ce point avec elles, et surtout hors de question que je leur précise que je ne sais pas jusqu'où ça aurait pu nous mener si James n'était pas arrivé. D'ailleurs celui là toujours là au mauvais moment. Il était temps que je le case avec Lily pour qu'il n'est plus une seule minute de temps libre.


	6. Sortie à pré au lard

**Alors déjà un grand merci pour vos reviews ! Elles me font très plaisir et surtout me donne envie de continuer **

**Pour répondre plus particulièrement à l'une d'entre elle qui se posait des questions ... je dirais qu'en ce qui concerne Rémus/Louane la réponse à sa question sera dans ce chapitre ... Ensuite je dirais qu'au début de la fic Louane comptait faire sa vie seule sans se préoccuper de Sirius, mais au fur et à mesure le désir de vengeance a pris le dessus ...**

**En tout cas j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez **

Louane

Nous étions dans la chambre des garçons. J'étais venu rendre visite à Rémus pour l'aider à rattraper ses cours. Au début c'Est-ce que nous faisions. Tout y passait, métamorphose, potions, sortilèges. On avait pas encore reparlé de ce qui s'était passé dans l'infirmerie mais à vrai dire je n'avais pas envie de mettre le sujet sur le tapis. Je ne savais même pas s'il en avait parlé à ses amis, ou si James avait vendu la mèche mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui me préoccupait pour le moment. A l'instant même je remarquais que la main de Rémus qui était sagement sur ma main remontait maintenant sur mon bras. Je vous jure que je ne sais pas comment mais je me suis retrouvée sur son lit dans une position plus qu'équivoque. Ses lèvres frôlaient ma peau. Ses mains caressaient mes hanches faisant remonter doucement le haut que je portais. Il faudrait peut être que je pense à lui demander ce que tout cela signifiait, mais plus tard, beaucoup plus tard.

Ses lèvres descendirent de mon cou jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine. Il embrassait mon décolleté faisant remonter ses mains le long de mes bras. Il m'obligea à écarter un peu plus les cuisses s'installant plus confortablement. C'était la première fois que je sentais un garçon collait d'aussi près à moi. Et je peux vous le dire ça n'avait rien de déplaisant. Une source de chaleur irradiait de tout son corps. Je ne pensais plus qu'à une chose, tout le plaisir qu'il était capable de me procurer à travers de simples effleurements de lèvres. Il se rendit jusqu'à mon ventre embrassant le pourtour de mon piercing semblant apprécier. C'est seulement à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que j'étais en train de gémir de manière pas très discrète. Pas question de le laisser tout faire. En un instant j'avais repris le dessus. Mes mains caressaient à leur tour le torse de Rémus jusqu'à descendre plus bas, beaucoup plus bas. Il poussa une sorte de cri rauque alors que je lui souriais. On s'embrassait de nouveau quand la porte s'ouvrit. Nos têtes se tournèrent au même moment vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit.

Encore une fois James était là bouche bée. En plus là on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il y avait matière à confusion. Mon haut était à moitié remonté, la chemise de Rémus ne tenait plus qu'à deux boutons alors que ma main était placée à un endroit stratégique de son anatomie. Je me rasseyais reprenant une respiration normale en remettant mon haut en place. James s'approcha de nous s'asseyant sur le lit d'en face.

- Pourquoi à chaque fois que j'entre dans une pièce je vous trouve en train de vous bécoter ?

- Parce que t'entre toujours au mauvais moment peut être ?

- Et vous sortez ensemble alors ?

- Non répondions nous à l'unisson

- Vous ne sortez pas ensemble mais vous faites des câlins ? J'adore votre relation

James finit par sortir de la salle toujours intrigué. En faite il n'y avait pas que lui qui était intrigué. Ce n'était pas mon genre de faire ça avec un garçon qui n'était pas mon petit ami. En faite ce n'était pas mon genre de faire ça tout court. J'essayais de maintenir le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi. Sait on jamais qu'on se remettrait à se sauter dessus. Je pense qu'il songea à la même chose puisqu'il alla s'appuyer contre le bureau alors que je levais enfin les yeux vers lui toujours assise sur le lit.

- Tu sais je suis désolé mais je ne ressens rien pour toi, enfin pas de l'amour dit il gêné et hésitant

- Moi non plus. Seulement quand je m'approche de toi j'ai une forte envie de …

- Me sauter dessus ? Je connais

- Je trouve ça étrange quand même. Enfin pas que tu ne sois pas attirant, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire mais d'habitude je maîtrise plutôt bien mes pulsions

- Je vais te poser une question simple

- J'écoute

- Es tu un animagus ?

- Hum … euh … non. C'est interdit hein dis je prise par un petit rire incontrôlable

Mais c'était quoi cette question. Vraiment je vous jure les garçons ont le don de poser les questions embarrassante. Tout le monde sait que c'est interdit quand on est pas déclaré. Oui enfin disons que je le savais mais que je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête. Pas de jugement hâtif. Avec un ami on s'ennuyait alors on a décidé de tenter l'expérience. Juste pour voir ce que ça donnerait. Autant vous dire qu'au début ça n'a strictement rien donné. Il a abandonné mais moi j'ai persévéré. Il m'a quand même fallut un an pour arriver à me transformer totalement. Un an durant lequel j'étais encline à des réactions étranges. Donc Rémus, cette question, il continue à me regarder dubitatif.

- Bon ok j'en suis un. Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça a voir là dedans

- Instinct animal tu connais ? La pleine lune vient juste de passer, je suis encore enclin au réaction typiquement animal. Quant à toi et bien … je suppose que tu dégages pas mal de …

- Temps mort, t'es en train de me dire qu'à chaque pleine lune on aura envie de se sauter dessus ?

- C'est un peu près ça

- Moi qui croyait que plus rien ne pourrait jamais me surprendre dis je en poussant un soupir

Non mais vraiment on a pas idée. Si j'avais su je me serais abstenu. Même si je dois avouer que c'est très pratique pour faire le mur toutes ces petites transformations. Maintenant je vais devoir éviter Rémus une fois par mois si je ne veux pas que ma première fois se fasse à cause de stupides instincts animaux.. Alors là c'est génial, vraiment génial. Je me lève prête à sortir de la pièce.

- En faite tu te transformes en quoi ? Me demande-t-il

- Mystère répondis je avec un petit sourire

Le plan que j'avais concocté le mois précédent s'était révélé très fructueux. Les filles et moi on avait réussi à convaincre Lily de venir avec nous à Pré au lard. Après ça il m'avait suffit d'inviter James et Rémus et le tour était joué. Bon c'est vrai Sirius en avait aussi profité pour débarquer mais aucun plan n'est parfait que voulez vous. A peine arrivé nous mettions en place la phase visant à réunir James et Lily toute une après midi. Discrètement Alice alla rejoindre Franck alors que Rémus et Lia m'accompagnaient à la boutique de plumes et parchemins. Lily avait voulu protester mais elle s'était tut voyant que c'était peine perdue. Après ça je dois dire qu'on les a perdu de vue, ce qui n'est pas une si mauvaise chose en soit mais si jamais Lily décidait de tuer James personne ne saurait où chercher son corps voilà ce qui était embêtant. Quant à Sirius je ne savais pas trop où il était parti, probablement pêcher une nouvelle fille, je me fichais bien de ce qu'il pouvait faire, il n'avait même pas été invité de toute façon.

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent on arpenta la grande rue entrant dans la plupart des magasins. Quand Rémus proposa un petit tour au Chaudron Baveur je sentis qu'il était temps que je m'efface prétextant de devoir absolument me rendre chez madame Guipure et les laissa seul. Je savais que je faisais une bonne action que ça les rapprocherait sans doute. Seulement le problème c'est que j'étais désormais toute seule et ça pour le reste de l'après midi à venir. Finalement je ne pris pas la peine de passer dans le magasin de vêtement, de toute façon personne n'irait vérifier qu'effectivement j'y avais mis les pieds. Je mis le cap sur l'animalerie magique. Observer les chouettes et les hiboux me prit quelques minutes avant que je ne me décide à m'enfoncer dans le magasin. J'étais déjà venu ici rapidement une fois mais je ne me souvenais pas qu'il y avait un tas de petits chatons. Rien ne m'interdisaient de jouer avec eux, personne n'était allergique aux chats ici contrairement à ma mère qui détestait ces petites bêtes poilues. Alors que j'allais prendre dans mes bras une petite boule de poil noir j'entendis une voix un peu trop familière à mon goût

- Un chat ? Tu me déçois. Moi qui pensait que tu aurais le bon goût de préférer les chiens

- Je n'aime pas les animaux qui bave sur mon pantalon et s'excite sur ma jambe désolé

- Mais que dis tu de leur loyauté ? Ce panache qui les caractérise

- Loyauté envers leurs estomacs oui. Même pas capable de se débrouiller seul, obligé de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, oh mais tiens peut être as-tu été un chien dans une vie antérieure dis je avec un sourire narquois

- Tu n'as même pas idée

Qu'Est-ce que au juste signifiait sa phrase ? Après tout il disait des tas de choses incompréhensibles. Une de plus ou une de moins ça ne changeait rien. Il se mit à ma hauteur alors que je me baissais pour attraper le petit chaton noir que j'avais déjà repéré. Quand Sirius voulut lui caresser la tête, il le griffa avec ces minuscules petites pattes.

- Qu'Est-ce que je disais les chats sont vraiment les plus intelligents

- Ils ne sont pas capable d'affection contrairement aux chiens

- Ils sont indépendants c'est tout. Mais ils peuvent être aussi très câlins n'Est-ce pas toi

Il frottait sa tête dans ma main tout en ronronnant. Je voyais bien que Sirius n'appréciait pas particulièrement ces petits animaux mais de toute façon il n'appréciait pas grand-chose. Je reposais l'animal avant de sortir du magasin, Sirius sur les talons. Non mais qu'Est-ce qu'il me voulait ? Il n'avait plus personne à aller embêter ou quoi ? Peut être cherchait il à réitérer l'exploit du dîner, en même temps ça paraissait plutôt difficile. On resta silencieux jusqu'à aller s'asseoir sur un banc qui donnait directement sur une cabane plus ou moins miteuse. Sirius se releva dans les secondes qui suivirent. Je l'interrogeais du regard mais il se contenta de partir en courant. Quand j'étais en train de me dire que j'avais un sacré pouvoir de répulsion sur lui il revint tranquillement les bras chargé de confiserie qu'il posa entre nous. Il cherchait à m'acheter avec des bonbons ou alors c'était juste un moyen de garder une certaine distance entre nous.

- Je pensais que tu allais passer l'après midi avec Rémus et Lia

- J'ai préféré les laisser seuls

- James et Lily, ensuite Rémus et Lia. Tu cherches à caser toutes tes copines ?

- Qu'Est-ce que ça peut bien te faire

- Rien seulement une fois que ça sera fait, il n'y aura plus que toi qui sera seule

- Qui te dit que je suis seule ?

- Ca parait évident

- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'étale ma vie privée comme certaines personnes ici présente que je suis seule

- Et tu lui as dit que t'étais mariée à ce type ? Dit il piqué au vif

- Tu dis que t'es marié à tes conquêtes toi ?

- C'est différent

- Pur machisme répondis je en soupirant

- Non mais sérieusement c'est qui ce garçon ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il y en avait un, seulement qu'il pourrait y en avoir un que de toute façon tu ne serais pas au courant

- Donc t'es célibataire ?

- Je ne le serais jamais

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il intrigué

- Je te rappelle quand même qu'on est marié. Donc officiellement je ne suis pas célibataire. Toi non plus d'ailleurs.

- Je pense qu'on a pris un mauvais départ

- La faute à qui ? Bon tu sais quoi je vais rentrer à Poudlard

- Je te raccompagne

- Non je préfère rentrer seule

Il croit quoi franchement ? Que parce que il me fait l'honneur d'avoir une discussion civilisée avec lui ça veut dire pour autant que je dois me montrer enthousiaste à l'idée de partager du temps avec lui. Je pense qu'il prend ses rêves pour des réalités. Remarquez ça aurait fait une bonne occasion de le séduire. Mais encore une fois je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de continuer sur cette lancée. J'ai bien réfléchi. Même si j'y arrive, qu'il tombe sous le charme, que je le laisse retomber brutalement de son pied d'estale, il finira bien par se venger et cette histoire n'aura jamais de fin. Je ne sais plus quoi faire concernant Sirius Black. Autant le reste est d'une limpidité hallucinante que ce qui le concerne est toujours recouvert d'un brouillard épais. Et puis je dois dire que le fait d'être célibataire commence à me peser même si j'essaie de le cacher le plus possible. Avant de venir ici j'avais eu des tas de petits amis. Généralement c'était juste de petits flirts innocents mais au moins je me sentais plus ou moins aimé. Tandis qu'ici on ne peut pas dire que les petits Anglais soient très entreprenants. Bon il y a toujours les baratineurs comme Sirius, ceux qui cherchent la femme de leur vie comme James. Mais entre deux on ne peut pas dire qu'il y a beaucoup de choix. A croire qu'aucun mec normal et sain d'esprit ne s'aventure à Poudlard.

Bon je vais vous résumer rapidement la situation. On est quatre fille dans un dortoir dont deux d'entre elles ont passé l'après midi avec un garçon qui pourrait éventuellement devenir leur petit ami. Une autre a déjà son petit ami depuis 6 mois, et pour finir la dernière, étant moi-même, est en train de se demander pourquoi son mari lui a accordé un minimum d'attention alors que d'habitude il fait comme si elle n'existait pas.

- Résumons rapidement la situation. Tu étais seule avec un James adorable assis dans l'herbe qui te caressait les cheveux et tu veux nous faire croire qu'il ne s'est absolument rien passé ! A d'autre ma fille. La vérité c'est quoi ? Demanda Alice surexcitée

- Il se pourrait peut être que nous nous soyons embrassés

- Lily a embrassé James ! Lily a embrassé James ! Lily a embrassé James ! Chantions Lia et moi à tue tête en sautant sur mon lit

- C'était qu'un petit baiser de rien du tout

- Un petit baiser qui a duré exactement 2 minutes et vingt une secondes dont passage de la langue à 46 secondes décréta Alice ravie

- Tu m'as espionné ?! Lança Lily ulcérée

- Lily a embrassé James avec la langue ! Lily a embrassé James avec la langue ! Finissions nous avant de nous asseoir sur le lit le souffle encore un peu court

- Vous êtes vraiment bête souffla-t-elle

- Et toi Lia avec Rémus ?

- Je crois qu'on ne va être qu'amis

- Ha oui pourquoi ça ?

- Je pense qu'il ne cherche pas de petite amie. Mais bon c'est pas grave il y a plein d'autres garçons, Jason par exemple

- T'es vraiment un cœur d'artichaut

J'aimais bien passer du temps avec elles. En leur compagnie je pouvais me montrais si insouciante et si gamine que ça me faisait vraiment du bien. Alors que nous étions en train de rire à l'évocation et la réévocation du baiser de Lily et James quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Alice alla ouvrir mais bien sûr il n'y avait personne. Elle baissa la tête en entendant un petit miaulement. Quand elle referma la porte et se retourna on vit toutes la petite boule de poils dans ses bras. C'était moi où il ressemblait étrangement au chaton de l'animalerie magique. Il portait un ruban autour de son cou avec un petit mot. Bien évidemment avant que je n'ai eu le temps de vérifier Alice s'était déjà emparé de la note et la lisait à haute voix.

Bien que je continue à croire à la supériorité de la race canine, je me vois dans l'obligation de t'offrir ce petit animal.

Je suis prêt à faire des compromis … et toi ?

XXX - Ton abruti

- Oulala, alors réfléchissons. A qui ce mot peut il être destiné. Déjà pas à moi. Alors … Lily ? Lia ?

- Je n'ai pas parlé d'animaux avec James

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais de compromis avec Rémus

- Oh Oh Alors ça ne nous laisse plus qu'une possibilité. La fille qui était censée avoir passé l'après midi seule, n'Est-ce pas Louane ?

- Comment s'appelle l'heureux élu ?

- Il n'y a pas d'heureux élu, c'est Sirius qui …

- Sirius comme dans Sirius ton mari sexy comme un Dieu ?

- Tu crois que Franck apprécierait ce que je viens d'entendre ?- Oui si je lui dis que lui est encore plus sexy, mais ne change pas de sujet. Alors toi et Sirius vous …

- Nous rien du tout. Ce n'est qu'un cadeau.

- Oui un petit animal atrocement mignon alors que tout le monde sait que Sirius déteste les chats

- Oui et tout le monde sait qu'il me déteste

- Je n'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais toi

Sirius

Vous ne savez pas combien ça m'a coûté de porter cette boule de poil jusqu'à Poudlard. Elle ne cessait de me griffer la main et de me cracher à la figure. A croire qu'elle sent qu'elle est ma forme d'animagus. Pourtant ça me paraissait le meilleur cadeau à faire si je voulais avoir la moindre chance avec elle. Enfin que ça soit clair, je ne m'intéresse pas à elle d'un point de vue romantiquement parlant. D'ailleurs je ne m'intéresse jamais à personne de ce point de vue là. Mais d'un point de vue purement amical, voir amical légèrement amélioré j'aimerais que nos relations soient meilleures. Quand j'ai expliqué ma théorie à mes amis James a bien rigolé et Rémus m'a regardé sévèrement m'expliquant que ça ne marcherait jamais. Et bien quoi ? Je fais l'effort de lui acheter un cadeau elle peut bien faire l'effort de se rapprocher de moi. En faite je crois que ce qui a fait le plus tilté Rémus c'est le terme d'amitié amélioré. Je vais essayer d'expliquer ça clairement, du sexe sans sentiments avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas une inconnue. Après tout on est marié je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait souhaiter de plus.

J'ai attendu dans la salle commune qu'elle vienne me remercier. Tellement longtemps que je me suis endormi dans le canapé et que j'ai passé la nuit là bas. A peine ais-je ouvert les yeux que j'ai vu cet horrible animal en face de mon visage. J'ai entendu un rire puis le chaton est parti gambader tranquillement à travers la salle. Quant à elle, elle était là. Ses cheveux châtains attachés en une demie queue et son sourire tatoué sur le visage. Je n'osais même pas imaginer à quoi je ressemblais. Non il n'y a pas que les filles qui ont ce genre de considération. Moi aussi. Elle était assise sur l'accoudoir, elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux. Au début je crus que c'était pour les remettre en place mais à la place elle les ébouriffa encore plus.

- T'es beau au réveil dis donc se moqua-t-elle

- Je sais on me l'a souvent dit

- Vantard

- Réaliste

- Alors pourquoi t'as dormi là ?

- Un concours de circonstance. Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

- Je voulais te remercier pour le chaton et par la même occasion profiter du spectacle du grand Sirius Black au réveil

- Tu lui as donné un nom ?

- Shadow

- C'est tellement cliché, t'aurais pu l'appeler je sais pas moi tas de poil inutile ou encore petite chose baveuse

- Merci de tes suggestions mais je pense que je vais garder Shadow

- En remerciement tu pourrais peut être dîner avec moi

- T'es sérieux en demandant ça ?

- On ne peut plus sérieux

- Bien je viendrais

- Vrai ?

- Aussi vrai que je m'appelle Louane Connors

Comme quoi moi qui croyait que ce serait difficile en faite ça a été un jeu d'enfant. Après tout elle est comme toutes les filles. Et moi je reste toujours et encore Sirius Black. Personne ne peut me résister. Je savais bien que James et Rémus avaient totalement tord. La prochaine fois je ne leur demanderais même pas et j'agirais à mon idée, qui est toujours la meilleure.


	7. Rien qu'une petite soirée

**Alors Alors un grand merci pour vos reviews :D Ca me touche beaucoup ... Dans ce chapitre révélation de la forme de l'animagus de Louane même si la plupart d'entre vous l'avait déjà deviné j'en suis convaincu ... J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous continuerez à me laisser plein de gentilles reviews **

Sirius

Franchement parfois je me trouverais presque trop parfait. Mais que dis je, je suis parfait. Je l'ai invité à dîner au restaurant. Mais attention pas n'importe lequel. Le restaurant super romantique où toutes les filles rêvent d'aller. moi-même je n'y ai jamais été parce que tout simplement je n'en ai jamais eu besoin pour séduire une fille, mais il faut bien que je fasse quelques efforts de temps en temps je suppose. Je suis arrivé dix minutes en avance pour m'assurer que tout était bien en place.

En effet tout l'était. Chandelles allumées, bouquet de fleur, nappe en tissu blanc. Toutes les choses qu'une fille aussi romantique que Louane devrait être en mesure d'apprécier. Elle a déjà quelques minutes de retard, bon ce n'est rien, c'est une fille, toutes les filles ont du retard. Une heure de retard. Bon je suppose qu'elle a du avoir un problème mais elle ne tardera pas à arriver. Deux heures de retard. Peut être que je lui ai mal indiquer l'endroit ou l'heure. Trois heures de retard. Elle a osé me poser un lapin !

Pour qui elle se prend cette petite idiote ? Elle croit qu'elle peut me poser un lapin à moi le grand Sirius Black sans qu'il y ait la moindre conséquence ? Non mais elle va entendre parler du pays je vous le dit moi. Je suis sûr qu'elle a fait ça pour se venger. Et bien moi ma vengeance à moi sera terrible. Elle veut jouer, on va jouer, mais elle perdra c'est certain. J'avance dans le château, bien entendu personne. J'entre dans la salle commune, personne. Bien sûr ça aurait été trop beau de la trouver là. Je vous jure que quand je la verrais demain ça ira mal très très mal. Je monte tranquillement dans mon dortoir, enfin un peu de tranquillité. Je me débarrasse rapidement de mes vêtements ne restant qu'en boxer avant de sauter sur mon lit.

C'est à peu près à ce moment là que j'entends des gloussements dans la salle de bain suivit du verrou qui s'enlève. Ohoh James aurait-il réussi à amener Lily ici ? Non mais attendez une minute James est dans son lit alors comment pourrait il être aussi dans la salle de bain ? Bon Peter est lui aussi dans son lit. D'ailleurs ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas celui là. Ce qui ne nous laisse plus qu'une personne. Rémus se serait il décidé ? Impossible. Il faut que je vois la tête de cette fille, c'est à marquer d'une croix blanche dans le calendrier. Rémus s'envoie en l'air avec une fille dans la salle de bain. Quand je raconterais ça à James.

C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit sur Rémus et sa compagne. Compagne qui ressemblait étrangement à la fille qui était censé me rejoindre au restaurant ce soir. Ils étaient tous les deux recouvert d'une substance blanche que j' identifia comme de la mousse à raser. Par merlin même recouverte de cette substance mousseuse elle était sexy. Elle portait un petit débardeur blanc avec un mini short de la même couleur. Ce n'est pas possible, comment fait elle pour se retrouver dans ma chambre à chaque fois dans une tenue presque indécente ? Mais attendez … Ma femme se tape mon meilleur ami ! Rémus couche avec ma femme ! J'essayais tant bien que mal de rester calme mais l'envie de foutre un coup de poing à mon ami se faisait largement ressentir. Non mais qu'Est-ce qui me prenait ? Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, on est pas marié. Ah si justement …

- Ca va vous vous amusez bien ? Dis je en colère

- Très bien je te remercie et toi ta soirée ? Me répondit elle innocemment

- Quelqu'un m'a posé un lapin

- Oh quel dommage, en même temps ça t'apprendra

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends ! Hurlais-je furieux

- Je ne te fais que ce que tu m'as fait ! Et je te signale que toi pendant que tu attendais tu n'avais pas ta belle famille sur le dos !

- Tu m'avais donné ta parole ! A ce que je vois tu ne respecte même pas ça

- Tu te trompes, je ne t'ai rien promis

- Ah oui ? Alors je suppose que ce foi de Louane Connors ne signifiait rien ?

- Tu sembles oublier quelque chose

- Quoi ?!

- Mais voyons je suis ta femme mon chéri, maintenant c'est Louane Black dit elle en souriant

La garce, elle m'avait eu. Je m'étais fait avoir comme un débutait. Un vulgaire débutant. Tranquillement elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Rémus, sur qui j'avais encore des envies de meurtre soit dit en passant, avant de sortir de notre dortoir. Bon notre petite dispute avait eu le temps de réveiller les deux personnes qui dormaient. Ils posèrent des tas de questions, des tas et des tas de questions, auxquels je me contentais de répondre par des oui, des non, enfin rien de bien expressif. Je regardais Rémus qui allait dans son lit. S'il croyait qu'il allait s'en sortir comme ça. Non mais pour qui il se prenait ? Elle m'était réservée de droit. En plus il avait sûrement couché avec elle alors que c'était sa première fois, première fois qui aurait du m'être réservé ! Non mais franchement j'étais devenu cinglé, j'étais jaloux de mon meilleur ami à cause d'une fille qui n'avait aucune importance à mes yeux, enfin elle n'avait aucune importance n'Est-ce pas ?!

Louane

J'avais décidé de faire une petite ballade. Bien entendu comme les ballades en pleine nuit sont interdites il m'a fallu trouvé un stratagème pour éviter de me faire prendre. Je remerciais ma forme d'animagus et sans faire de bruit je sortis du dortoir et changea de forme. Ca ne prit pas très longtemps pour que j'arrive dans le parc. J'aimais bien sentir l'herbe sous mes pattes, c'était totalement différent de quand j'étais humaine. Rapidement je laissais mes instincts prendre le dessus. Je chassais un oiseau depuis quelques minutes quand un bruit animal retentit non loin de là. Je sautais sur le premier arbre venu pour avoir une vue en hauteur et rapidement je vis se diriger vers moi des animaux qui n'avaient en principe rien à faire ensemble. Depuis quand un chien, un cerf et un rat se retrouvaient ils dans une clairière au beau milieu de la nuit comme de vieux amis ?

Un rat ? Sans que j'ai eu le temps de me contrôler je sautais de l'arbre retombant gracieusement sur le sol avant de fondre sur le rongeur. Malheureusement il eut le temps de se mettre à courir dans les pattes du cerf. Je le suivais, le traquais jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à s'enfoncer dans le parc. J'avais une excellente vue nocturne ce qui me permit de le suivre sans aucune difficulté, malheureusement à chaque fois que je croyais l'avoir dans mes pattes il s'enfuyait de plus bel. J'entendis les aboiements du chien derrière moi ainsi que le martèlement des sabots du cerf derrière nous. Puis sans que j'y attende il prit un passage sous un arbre à l'apparence douteuse. Pas le temps de réfléchir je m'engouffrais également dans le trou. Quand enfin le passage se fit moins resserré je venais d'arriver dans une pièce à l'apparence plus ou moins miteuse. Des coussins éventrés s'étalaient sur le sol alors qu'un canapé était présent au fond.

Je vis une masse de poils informe sur le sol, apparemment un animal endormi. Il était pourtant plutôt grand pour un animal, et plutôt inhabituel. Quel jour était on aujourd'hui déjà ? Ne me dites pas que … A cet instant j'entendis des voix humaines provenir de l'entrée et je vis sous mes yeux se transformer le rat en une personne tout ce qu'il y avait de banal. Quand je vis apparaître Sirius et James sur le pas de porte tout devint plus clair. Comment avais je pu croire que ses meilleurs amis le laisseraient seul au cours de ses transformations ? En tout cas pas question de me retransformer à mon tour, j'attendrais qu'ils aient l'attention détournée et je m'en irais. D'un coup je me sentis soulever de terre, attrapé par le cou par Sirius.

- Alors on fait moins le malin chaton

- Laisse le Sirius, c'est un chat, il suit ses instincts

- Et il a failli me bouffer lança Peter

- Si ça se trouve il a la rage

Il va me reposer oui ?! Je déteste qu'on me tienne en l'air sans que mes pattes aient un appui. Alors qu'il écoutait ce que James disait et que donc il ne surveillait pas chacun de mes mouvements j'en profitais pour le griffer au visage le faisait ainsi me lâcher.

- Ah la sale bête ! Elle m'a griffé le nez, je dois être carrément défiguré

- Oh pauvre chou lança James hilare

- C'est pas marrant, si je retrouve ce chat je te jure que je lui fais sa fête

- Pourquoi t'en prendre à ce chat alors que la raison de ta colère c'est ta femme

Hum finalement il fallait peut être mieux que je reste ici, histoire de … me reposer avant de repartir en pleine forme. Et par la même occasion je pourrais aussi écouter ce qu'ils disent, juste pour passer le temps bien sûr. Tranquillement je m'assois sur un des coussins regardant les deux garçons discutaient alors que Peter me fixe d'un air mauvais dans un coin de la pièce.

- Non mais franchement tu ne crois pas qu'elle fait exprès de me rendre dingue ?

- Apparemment ça marche

- Elle a un de ces fichus caractère

- Pour une fois qu'une fille te résiste

- Oui mais pourquoi cette fille doit elle être aussi sexy ? C'est inhumain

- C'est Merlin qui te punit dit James en riant

- En plus quand je pense qu'elle couche avec Rémus. Je te jure que quand je les ai vu sortir de la salle de bain j'avais presque envie de le tuer. Encore heureux que je les ai pas surpris en pleine action. T'imagines la scène ?

- Plutôt bien dit il évasif

Hum remarque il peut aisément imaginer puisque il nous a surpris deux fois moi et Rémus dans des positions peu orthodoxes. Apparemment il en a pas parlé à Sirius, il a peut être peur que Rémus et Sirius se battent. Quoique je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait le déranger. De toute façon il n'en a rien à faire de moi n'Est-ce pas ?

Le lendemain quand j'ai croisé Sirius au détour d'un couloir j'ai eu envie de pouffer de rire. Sur son visage se dessinait trois traces de griffes parfaitement identiques au niveau de son nez. Il paraissait mécontent mais moi j'étais ravie. J'avais vraiment passé une bonne semaine, j'avais posé un lapin à Sirius, j'avais découvert un secret très intéressant au sujet des Maraudeurs, sans compter qu'une petite fête se profilait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. La seule encore réfractaire semblait être Lily mais un baiser de son James chéri l'avait plus ou moins convaincu. Il faudrait que je pense à demander à Rémus s'il voulait me servir de cavalier. Pas qu'on est spécialement besoin de cavalier mais ça ferait enragé Sirius à coup sûr. En plus je pouvais m'afficher avec Rémus sans que ça fasse de la peine à Lia puisqu'elle semblait s'être éprise d'un serdaigle de septième année, qui je dois le reconnaître était plutôt mignon.

Les filles ne cessaient de m'interroger sur Sirius. Mais il n'y avait rien à raconter. Même s'il avait tenté de faire des efforts ça ne rattrapaient en rien toutes les erreurs qu'ils avaient faites. Et ça moi je n'étais pas prête à l'oublier. Je caressais Shadow du bout des doigts tout en attendant que les filles aient fini de se préparer. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elles y mettaient autant d'ardeur, après tout ce n'était une petite fête privée, rien de bien méchant. Oh mais j'y suis elles ont toutes un petit copain à épater, quant à moi et bien j'ai … personne. Je fais quand même un léger effort en lissant mes cheveux et en remettant correctement ma robe noire avant d'aller rejoindre Rémus qui se trouve en bas des escaliers. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'a pas de petite amie. Il a tenté de m'expliquer que c'était à cause de sa condition de loup garou, qu'il ne voulait faire souffrir personne et blablabla blablabla pour moi c'était juste des excuses et il ne s'en sortirait pas indéfiniment comme ça.

Pendant toute la soirée Rémus s'est comporté comme un cavalier modèle, aux petits soins pour moi. Tellement d'ailleurs que je me suis demandé s'il n'était pas en train de s'imaginer des choses. Et puis quand on dansait ensemble je sentais le regard brûlant de Sirius sur mon dos. Je pense qu'il était en colère, mais après tout il n'avait pas à l'être. Lui aussi était accompagné alors je ne vois pas ce qui pouvait le déranger. Alors que nous étions en train de danser un slow Rémus m'a rapproché un peu plus de lui, avant de se pencher vers mon oreille apparemment pour me dire quelque chose qui ne devait pas être entendu par le reste de la piste de danse.

- Je sais que c'était toi le chat doré

- Qu'Est-ce que tu racontes Rémus ?

- Les autres m'ont parlé de ce qui s'était passé dans la cabane hurlante, et plus particulièrement comment Sirius avait écopé de ces griffures dit il en souriant

- Tu n'as aucune preuve que ce soit moi

- Je sais que tu es un animagus et qui d'autre que toi aurait pu vouloir manger Peter ? Dit il en riant sincèrement cette fois ci

- Ce n'est pas drôle que tu devines aussi facilement les choses ronchonnais-je

- Je suis sûre que tu as trouvé une satisfaction toute particulière à griffer Sirius

- Peut être un peu avouais-je

- Ca veut dire que vous deux vous êtes toujours en aussi mauvais terme n'Est-ce pas

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de Sirius pour le moment

Il n'insista pas, de toute façon ça ne servait à rien, je ne lui aurais rien dit du tout. On passa encore quelques instants à danser avant de rejoindre les autres du groupe qui s'étaient réunis sur les fauteuils. Sirius n'était plus là, probablement parti dans un lieu plus tranquille avec sa compagne. Lia non plus n'était pas là, soit elle était partie se coucher, soit elle était partis rendre une petite visite inopinée à son Serdaigle. Il ne restait donc plus que Lily assise sur les genoux de James, et Alice en train d'embrasser tranquillement Franck. Rémus et moi prîmes part à la conversation que Lily avait lancé avec la désagréable impression d'être comme des chandelles qu'on essayait tant bien que mal de mettre à l'aise. Au bout d'un moment Alice et Franck nous fîmes fau bond pour se diriger vers le dortoir du garçon, à l'heure actuelle aucun doute n'était permis concernant les activités qu'ils allaient faire d'ici peu. Je bus une gorgée de ce que m'avait rapporté Rémus sans avoir bien sûr la moindre idée de ce que ça pouvait être.

- Aaaaaah mais c'est super fort ton truc

- Whisky pur feu ma petite Lou

- Tu cherches à me soûler Mumus ? Dis je en plaisantant

- Si c'est pas mignon ils en sont à se donner des petits noms s'enthousiasma James

- T'es jaloux Jamie ? Lily n'est pas assez affectueuse ?

- Hé ! C'est pas vrai-je suis très affectueuse envers mon choupinou d'amour

La dernière réplique de Lily nous arracha à tous un rire suite à quoi nous entendîmes le portrait de la grosse dame pivotait pour s'ouvrir sur un Sirius en plein état d'ébriété qui apparemment n'avait pas pris la peine de s'embarrasser de sa conquête. Vu à quel point il zigzaguait en marchant on pouvait en conclure qu'il ne s'était pas contenté de deux ou trois verres. Les garçons se dévouèrent pour le raccompagner au dortoir le tenant chacun par un bras alors que Lily et moi les suivions docilement. Le dortoir n'était en rien changé, toujours ce foutoir. Apparemment Lily n'était jamais venu puisqu'elle émit un reniflement dégoûté suite à quoi elle ressortit très vite suivi de James.

- Je ferais peut être mieux d'aller chercher un sceau on ne sait jamais. Je reviens vite

Rémus m'embrassa sur la joue avant de sortir du dortoir me laissant donc seul avec Sirius assis sur le lit qui semblait se débattre avec les boutons de sa chemise. Pourquoi avait il eu besoin de boire autant ? Je ne comprendrais jamais ce qui pousse les gens à se soûler. Je levais les yeux au ciel en voyant qu'il venait de se coincer le bras dans sa chemise puis je pris sur moi d'aller l'aider. J'étais occupé d'enlever un à un les boutons pendant qu'il me racontait des choses incompréhensibles. Puis d'un coup il m'attrapa le poignet me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me dise quelque chose de crucial, quelque chose qui aurait changé du tout au tout nos relations comme ça arrivait souvent dans les romans que j'affectionnais tant. Je le regardais, il me regardait et là … Gleuurrkkk …

Je regardais la scène dégoûtée. Apparemment Rémus n'avait pas été assez rapide. Sirius venait de vomir dans son lit. Bon heureusement il avait eu la présence d'esprit de tourner la tête, histoire d'éviter que tout se retrouve sur ma robe, mais le résultat était le même. J'allais lui chercher un verre d'eau qu'il but tant bien que mal avant de l'aider à s'installer sur le lit de James qui probablement ne reviendrait pas de la nuit. Ce qui se passa fut ensuite très rapide. Les lèvres de Sirius capturèrent les miennes. J'étais trop surprise pour réagir. Je restais donc là comme une idiote les bras le long de mon corps alors que Sirius n'arrêtait pas de m'embrasser. La seule chose que je fus en mesure d'entendre c'était le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre et le bruit de quelque chose de métallique qui venait de tomber au sol.


	8. Quand le trouble apparaît

**Alors déjà Bonjour à Tout le monde !**

**Et surtout merci pour toutes vos si jolis reviews ! Voici la suite j'espère que vous l'apprécierez, pour une fois l'accent sur la relation Sirius/Louane et pas de Rémus Voilà bisous et bonne lecture :)**

Sirius

Je dois avouer que la soirée de hier ne m'a laissé que peu de traces. Ca a été désastreux, du début à la fin. Bon déjà j'ai du me contenter de cette gourde de Mélanie pour m'accompagner. Ok elle est bien foutue mais c'est vraiment sa seule qualité. Et puis je l'ai vu descendre des escaliers. Elle était magnifique, je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool qui faisait déjà effet mais je la trouvais incroyablement belle pas comme la fille sur mes genoux. Pourtant je n'ai pas pu soutenir mon regard bien longtemps puisque Rémus est venu l'accueillir en bas des escaliers. Je ne supportais pas de les voir danser ensemble. De la voir se presser contre lui avec autant d'aisance. Il s'est penché vers elle, j'ai cru que c'était pour l'embrasser mais apparemment il voulait lui murmurer quelque chose, probablement un compliment. Au début elle a paru mécontente ce qui m'a bien entendu ravi mais elle n'a pas tardé à sourire, à lui sourire. Je crois que je vire paranoïaque. Je n'ai pas cessé de l'observer et quand ils ont repris leur petite danse j'ai su que j'allais devenir dingue si je ne quittais pas la pièce.

Je me suis demandé ce qui m'arrivait de prêter autant d'attention à une simple fille. Elle était belle c'est vrai, mais plein d'autres filles le sont tout autant. Peut être qu'en faite c'est plus que physique. Pour faire cesser le flot de pensées qui déferlaient sur moi j'ai bu, beaucoup plus que de raisons. Je ne sais même pas dans quelle pièce j'ai atterri avec cette Mélanie, je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'on a fait, je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment j'ai fait pour regagner la salle commune. Après ça j'ai quelques souvenirs mais très très flou. Je me souviens que Rémus et James m'ont aidé à monter. Et puis surtout je me souviens de la douceur de ses mains sur mon torse, je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai dit à ce moment là, ni même ce que j'ai fait après, mais je sais que depuis il y a comme un froid entre elle, moi et Rémus. Bon avant il y avait déjà un froid entre elle et moi, mais pas au point qu'elle se sente obligée de me fuir.

Au cours de la semaine j'ai eu l'occasion de la voir, tantôt avec ses amies, tantôt avec Rémus et James. Le fait qu'ils soient si proche m'agace au plus haut point. Je suis convaincu que si je ne faisais que la moitié des choses que lui fait, elle m'enverrait balader. Un jour que nous étions tous réunis dans la salle commune je les ai attentivement observés, j'ai examiné la manière qu'ils avaient de se comporter pour déterminer si oui ou non ils étaient en couple. Il lui caressait les cheveux distraitement, il posait une main sur son épaule, à un moment il a même passé son bras autour de sa taille soit disant pour l'empêcher de tomber. Mon œil oui il en a surtout profité ce sale pervers. Mais qu'Est-ce qui m'arrive de traiter Rémus de pervers, il est loin de l'être et pourtant quand je vois sa main se posait sur elle j'ai envie de l'étrangler. Au terme de mes réflexions j'ai découvert quelque chose, je suis jaloux, jaloux à en crever. Mais Est-ce que la jalousie ne va pas forcément de pair avec l'amour ? Dans ce cas là suis-je amoureux ? Dire que depuis que ça dure je ne peux pas être avec une fille sans qu'elle me paraisse complètement fade et inintéressante. Ca ne va pas du tout, je dois me l'enlever de la tête, et si je n'y arrive pas … et bien il ne me reste plus qu'à faire s'éclipser Rémus.

J'ai l'impression de n'avoir fait que des erreurs avec elle. Certaine parfaitement volontaire et d'autres carrément mais carrément involontaires. Comme le coup de l'écharpe, je voulais juste être gentil en lui donnant la mienne puisqu'elle était malade. Mais bien entendu il a fallu qu'elle me voit en train de donner mon autre écharpe à cette Serdaigle qui me suppliait depuis deux semaines de la lui donner. Franchement c'est pas ma faute si j'attire les filles, elle devrait le comprendre. Après j'ai voulu lui faire un cadeau pour me faire pardonner avec ce chat. Mais apparemment elle ne se laisse pas acheter aussi facilement. D'un côté tant mieux, elle ne m'en parait que plus intéressante mais d'un autre côté je me demande comment je vais faire, ça s'annonce comme une grosse galère, une immense galère même. Pourquoi faut il que je sois justement amoureux de la seule fille qui ne veuille pas de moi ? Attendez qu'Est-ce que je viens de dire ? Amoureux ?! Oh Par Merlin !

Louane

J'ai l'impression d'être en train de m'enfoncer dans un gouffre de plus en plus profond. Tout a commencé après cette maudite soirée, en faite non ! Ça a commencé dès que je me suis marié avec Sirius. Avant ma vie était tellement simple que ça ferait presque peur. Sirius m'a embrassé, embrassé vous vous imaginez ? Et le pire c'est que je ne suis même pas dégagé ! Bon ok j'étais en état de choc mais je ne voulais pas me dégager. Je me suis rendu compte que je voulais qu'il m'embrasse et ça depuis longtemps même si je dois l'avouer ce baiser n'avait rien de romantique et encore moins d'agréable si on prend en compte le fait qu'il venait de vomir. Mais le fait est là ! Il m'a embrassé et je le voulais ! C'est peut être pour ça que je passe mon temps à m'énerver contre lui, bon ça et le fait que ce soit un crétin. Comment une telle chose est elle possible ? Comment puis je avoir envie d'embrasser un tel abruti ? Mais vous savez quoi ? Le pire n'est même pas là ! Non le pire c'est que alors que Sirius était en train de m'embrasser, Rémus est arrivé lâchant le sceau qu'il tenait en main. Je veux bien avouer que ça devait être choquant de nous voir dans une pareille situation alors qu'on clamait haut et fort qu'on se détestait mais j'ai cru voir passer dans les yeux de Rémus de la tristesse. J'ai essayé de me dire que je me trompais mais le fait était bel et bien là, Rémus avait été triste de nous voir nous embrasser.

Bien sûr il n'a pas fait de scène, d'ailleurs comment aurait il pu ? On ne sort pas ensemble, mais il paraissait distant et profondément blessé. Heureusement il s'agit de Rémus. Le lendemain tout était oublié et déjà on reprenait nos bonnes vieilles habitudes. Je dois avouer que j'ai peut être trop tendance à m'appuyer sur Rémus, à rechercher sa compagnie, mais je l'aime beaucoup et je ne vois pas comment faire autrement. Je crois que Sirius a oublié ce qu'il s'était passé, je n'en suis pas sûre mais comme il n'a pas évoqué l'incident je pense qu'il a oublié, ou alors il veut le passer sous silence parce qu'il a trop honte. Justement en parlant de Sirius je le vois appuyé contre la rambarde devant le parc, il semble perdu dans ses pensées, c'est rare de le voir comme ça, sans sourire moqueur, sans arrières pensées douteuses, juste lui. Je finis par le rejoindre m'asseyant sur la rambarde pour lui faire face.

- Tu n'es pas avec Rémus ? Me demande-t-il froidement

- Si c'est pour commencer comme ça autant que je m'en aille dis je en sautant de la rambarde

Bien entendu j'aurais du me douter qu'avec ma maladresse légendaire partir ne serait pas une mince affaire. J'ai donc sauté et immédiatement j'ai senti ma cheville droite partir à la dérobée. J'aurais pu m'étaler lamentablement sur le sol, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui se serait produit si Sirius ne m'avait pas rattrapé juste à temps. Non mais franchement ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de chose. Ses bras sont autour de mes hanches alors que je suis encore légèrement penchée en avant faisant de ce fait tenir mes bras sur l'une de ses épaules. Malgré le fait que je viens de me redresser il me tient toujours dans ses bras. Hum n'a-t-il pas remarqué la proximité ? N'a-t-il pas remarqué que c'était moi ? Pourtant il ne me lâche toujours pas, au contraire je dirais même qu'il me fixe. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'aime sentir ses bras autour de moi. Ce qui fait qu'évidemment je ne cherche pas à me dégager.

- Tu ne devrais pas mettre de talons

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous êtes tous si grand

- Tu n'as pas pensé que c'était peut être toi qui était trop petite ? Dit il en me souriant

La situation est étrange. Pour une fois il n'y a pas une trace d'animosité sur son visage. Je dirais même que ses traits se sont considérablement adoucis, en plus de ça il me tient toujours dans ses bras. Je le regarde dans les yeux, depuis quand sont-ils si magnifique ? Ce ne fut que quand j'entendis des bruits de pas venir dans notre direction que je me dégageais de son étreinte. A contre cœur je dois le reconnaître. Pendants quelques instants je reste là hagarde alors que lui n'a rien perdu de son sourire emblématique. Non mais attendez une minute depuis quand je craque devant Sirius ?

- J'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé à cette soirée dit il tranquillement

- T'étais là non ?

- Disons que mes souvenirs sont assez flous, particulièrement une fois dans la chambre. J'ai dit quelque chose de désagréable ? Enfin ça ne serait pas la première fois mais je tiens quand même à m'excuser si c'est le cas

- Si ça peut te rassurer je ne comprenais pas un traître mot de ce que tu me racontais

- Alors que s'est il passé ?

- Tu étais bourré Sirius ce n'est pas important

- J'ai le droit de savoir non ? J'ai fait quelque chose de stupide ?

- Tu m'as embrassé, tu vois rien d'important

- Donc si je comprends bien c'est m'embrasser qui te mets dans cet état là ? Dit il content de lui

- Rectification c'est toi qui m'a embrassé, oh et puis laisse tomber, je dois aller en cours. A plus tard

J'allais partir en toute tranquillité. Maintenant plus aucune tension ne régnait, c'est vrai les choses étaient clairs avec Sirius. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait, que ça n'avait eu aucune importance. Entre lui et moi plus aucune ambiguïté Enfin ça c'Est-ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que Sirius m'embrasse de nouveau. Oui vous avez bien entendu il m'a embrassé. Il m'a attrapé le poignet, m'a retourné et là ses lèvres se sont posés sur les miennes. J'aurais du être offusqué, j'aurais du lui mettre une gifle, et à la place j'ai … enfin … je lui ai rendu son baiser. Oui c'était stupide je le sais mais c'était aussi très agréable, d'ailleurs plus agréable que tout ce que j'avais connu jusque là. Ses lèvres étaient douces, elles m'embrassaient avec tellement de passion que je ne sais pas je me suis laissée carrément emporter. Sa main s'est glissée dans mes cheveux et je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment là que j'ai commencé à arrêter de penser pour profiter.

Autant vous dire que quand ça s'est terminé j'étais dans un état pas possible, à la limite de l'évanouissement. Je le regardais encore hagarde alors que lui semblait réfléchir tout en caressant ma joue de son pouce. Puis là j'ai fait encore quelque chose de plus terrible. Vous vous demandez bien ce que j'aurais pu faire de pire que lui rendre son baiser et bien il se pourrait que … accidentellement … je me sois mise à l'embrasser sauvagement à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Oui vous avez bien entendu, je l'ai embrassé, c'est moi qui lui ai sauté dessus comme une acharnée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, à vrai dire j'avais envie de retenter l'expérience du baiser encore et encore. Bon bien sûr je ne pouvais pas prévoir sa réaction. Comment aurais je pu savoir qu'il me plaquerait contre le mur et que sa main se ferait baladeuse sous mon chemisier. J'appréciais chacune de ses caresses, chaque mouvement de sa langue contre la mienne, j'appréciais de sentir ses cheveux sous mon doigt, j'appréciais de sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne. Ce garçon était vraiment une source de plaisir à lui seul.

- Hum loin de moi l'idée de vouloir vous déranger mais le cours commence dans 5 minutes dit James avec un grand sourire aux lèvres

En entendant la voix de son meilleur ami je me dégageais instantanément essayant tant bien que mal de récupérer mon souffle. Je remettais mon chemisier en place tout en cherchant quelque chose à dire qui justifierait mes actes. Je levais les yeux espérant trouver une réponse dans le regard de Sirius ou James mais à la place tout ce que je pus récolter c'est un regard empli de désir de la part du premier et un regard empli d'amusement de la part du deuxième. Ils m'étaient vraiment d'un très grand soutien décidemment.

- Euh j'étais en train de montrer à Sirius que … hum … que …

- Le mur était confortable ? Proposa James rieur

- Rho ça va, bon je vais en cours je dois rejoindre Lily

Je tournais le dos aux deux garçons avant de pratiquement courir vers ma salle de classe. Ca n'allait pas du tout. C'était très loin de ce qui devait se passer. Comment cela se faisait il qu'à chaque fois que j'embrassais quelqu'un rien n'était prémédité et cela me mettait dans le désarroi le plus total ? J'arrivais en cours juste à temps m'installant à côté de Lily qui me regardait étrangement, probablement à cause de mes cheveux qui devaient être coiffés de manière étrange. Je guettais l'arrivée de James et Sirius qui finirent par arriver dix minutes plus tard. Le prof ne fit aucun commentaire, après tout il avait l'habitude maintenant. Ils allèrent tranquillement s'installer sur la table derrière nous qui leur avaient été généreusement réservé par des filles de leur fan club qui gloussèrent quand ils leur offrirent leur plus beau sourire. Lily les gratifia d'un regard noir avant de reporter attention sur ce que le prof disait.

Je me mis à rêvasser jusqu'à ce qu'un coude vienne se planter dans mes côtes. Je retins un cri de douleur avant de regarder Lily qui elle tapait sur la table avec ses doigts.

- Aiiieee mais ça fait mal. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Ca fait cinq minutes que j'essaie de capter ton attention mais t'étais tellement dans tes rêves que tu m'entendais pas. Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé avant que t'arrives en cours ? Me dit elle doucement pour ne pas que le prof entende

- Qu'Est-ce qui te dis qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Déjà de un t'aurais du voir ta tête en entrant dans la classe on aurait cru que t'avais vu un fantôme, et puis de deux Sirius n'arrête pas de te fixer finit elle plus bas pour ne pas que les garçons derrière elles n'entende

- On s'est embrassé murmurais je

-Vous êtes tombés c'est ça que tu dis ?

- Non on s'est embrassé

- Vous vous êtes bousculé ?

- Mais non on s'est embrassé ! Dis je un peu plus fort que je ne l'aurais du

- Oui Miss Conors un problème ? Me demanda le prof en tournant son attention vers moi

- Oh Euh non désolé

Je baissais la tête honteuse alors que je voyais Lily prendre un bout de papier et apparemment s'acharner dessus. Hum avais-je vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'elle voulait me dire ? Surtout qu'elle paraissait vraiment très concentrée dans sa tâche . Le mot me parvint sous le bras. Je prenais mon courage à deux mains avant de lire les lignes qu'elle venait d'écrire.

_Explique moi comment tu as pu embrasser Sirius ?! Je croyais que tu le détestais non ?! Ce n'est pas ce que tu t'acharnes à nous faire croire ? Et Rémus alors ? Toi et lui vous n'étiez pas sur le point de vous mettre ensemble ? Non mais franchement !! Sirius !! _

Alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre un nouveau message apparut sur le papier apparemment enchanté. Alice se retourna un sourire au lèvre. Aucun doute à avoir sur l'expéditeur, allait elle aussi m'incendier ?

_Lily a oublié le plus important, embrasse-t-il aussi bien qu'on le dit ?! Et surtout qui de Rémus et Sirius embrasse le mieux ? Tu sais que maintenant il te reste plus que James à embrasser et tu pourras nous dire qui des trois garçons les plus populaires du château embrasse le mieux ( enfin fait attention à la harpie à côté de toi, elle risque de te voler dans les plumes, mais moi je suis de tout cœur avec toi ma fille ! )_

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la harpie siffla dangereusement Lily à l'adresse d'Alice

Je me mis à réfléchir quelques instants avant de prendre courageusement ma plume pour leur répondre. D'ailleurs étrange que Lia n'ait pas cru bon de donner son avis. Alors comment commencer sans que Lily ne fasse une crise cardiaque et sans que Alice ne s'impatiente trop.

_Déjà il faut que vous sachiez que c'est arrivé sans que je le veuille. Ca c'est fait c'est tout. Ca ne signifie rien. Enfin je ne crois pas. _

J'essayais d'effacer les derniers mots mais trop tard Alice sautillait d'excitation alors que Lily se prenait la tête entre les mains. Et bien quoi ?

_Et puis ce n'est pas non plus que je le déteste. C'est juste que je n'apprécie pas sa façon d'être, avec moi particulièrement. Et puis pour Rémus il n'a jamais été question que je me mette avec lui, on est juste des amis très … proche._

A ce moment là je vis Alice trépignait d'impatience et notait en toute hâte une nouvelle phrase

_Vous avez couché ensemble ??_

Lily soupira de désespoir alors que j'entendais des bruits de chaise derrière nous. Ne me dites pas que James et Sirius étaient en train d'essayer de voir ce que nous étions en train de faire ? Avec le plus de précaution que je pus je répondais à Alice et à ses autres questions.

_Non ! Je n'ai pas couché avec Rémus ! Et pas avec Sirius si c'est ta prochaine question ! Ensuite je ne saurais dire lequel embrasse le mieux. T'as qu'à essayer par toi-même tu verras bien ( enfin si Franck est d'accord bien sûr ) et puis non je ne compte pas embrasser James ! Pour qui me prends tu ?! Rha les filles j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une grosse bêtise. _

Je voyais que Lily était prête à bondir sur le papier mais elle retint ses ardeurs en voyant le prof venir vers nous. Au final on arrêta là de parler trouvant que ça serait préférable, je cachais le bout de papier dans ma poche espérant que mes deux amies en feraient de même. Quand la fin du cours arriva je peux vous dire que je n'avais jamais fait aussi vite pour sortir, et je peux vous dire que Lily et Alice n'avaient jamais fait aussi vite pour suivre quelqu'un. Malheureusement pour moi elles réussirent à me coincer alors que je m'apprêtais à entrer dans les toilettes. Bon ok j'ai pu entré dans les toilettes mais avec mes deux amies. Alice paraissait excitée comme une puce alors que Lily tapait du pied par terre. L'ange et le démon ? Non ça aurait été beaucoup trop simple. Quelques secondes plus tard ce fut au tour de Lia d'entrer. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas eu son avis, elle paraissait calme, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Je cherchais maladroitement à me dérober quand un claquement du pied de Lily produisit un éclaboussement conséquent à cause de l'eau par terre et me força à leur faire face.

- Je suppose que vous avez toutes trois votre avis sur la question ?

- Sirius Black est le pire coureur de tout Poudlard. Non mais franchement Louane je te croyais plus intelligente, je n'étais pas censé te dire ça parce que je croyais que jamais tu n'allais céder mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas. Je suppose que tu connais le nombre impressionnant de filles avec qui Sirius a couché ?

- Oui bien entendu …

- Mais Est-ce que tu sais qu'il les classe toutes dans un petit cahier ? Et pire sais tu quelle est sa nouvelle victime ? Sais tu que sur la première page de ce cahier il y a une liste de noms de filles ? Sais tu qu'ils sont tous barrés à l'exception d'un seul ? Le tien !

- Tu dois te tromper. Sirius est un salaud mais quand même pas à ce point proposa gentiment Alice

- Ah non ? Alors demande à Lia. Elle était avec moi quand j'ai découvert l'existence de ce cahier dans la chambre des garçons.

- Elle a raison, le cahier se trouvait sur le bureau de Sirius. Il ne s'est même pas donné la peine de le cacher.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne disais rien n'Est-ce pas … dis je d'une voix blanche

- Bon alors Sirius est bien un véritable salaud, mais ce n'est quand même pas comme si tu avais été amoureuse de lui hein. Ce n'était qu'un petit baiser n'Est-ce pas Louane ?

Je lui répondis un vague non bien sûr alors que mon esprit était à des kilomètres de là. Comment avais je pu me faire avoir par cet abruti alors que je le connaissais ? Comment avait il fait pour m'ensorceler alors que je savais parfaitement comment il était. Il fallait que je vois ce cahier de mes yeux. Il le fallait vraiment. Les filles toujours à ma suite je me dirigeais vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle essayèrent de me convaincre de ne pas y aller mais la tentation était trop forte. En effet le cahier à la couverture rouge ne fut pas dur à trouver. Je dirais même qu'il était bien en évidence sur le bureau de Sirius, comme s'il voulait me narguer. Je parcourais les pages effarée. Des notes, des commentaires, des noms. Un véritable tableau de chasse, presque un trophée vantant ses exploits. Toujours avec le cahier en main je descendis du dortoir m'asseyant dans un fauteuil finissant par le lâcher pour que les filles puissent le lire. J'avais la première page en tête, mot pour mot, ce qu'il avait osé dire à mon sujet tournait et tournait dans mon esprit sans s'arrêter. Alors comme ça selon lui j'étais une tigresse qui ne serait du moins pas difficile à dresser. Les filles ne parlaient pas, ne sachant vraisemblablement pas quoi dire pour apaiser ma colère. Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile il n'y avait rien à dire.

- Tu vas lui faire une crise ? Demanda Alice

- Tu aurais bien raison, si tu veux on le tient pendant que le frappes

- Non j'ai une bien meilleure idée. Il me veut dans son lit et bien il m'aura

- Quoi ?! S'étrangla Lia

- Oh oui ça pour m'avoir il m'aura dis je en me relevant pour aller dans notre dortoir

Les filles me regardaient inquiètes, elles avaient peut être peur que je le tue dans son sommeil ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais non ce que je lui réservais était bien pire. Il se croyait vraiment le plus malin, et bien ce que je lui réservais il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier.


	9. La vengeance

**Coucou me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre :D**

**Je dirais qu'il y a un lemon dedans ... enfin pour moi ce n'en est pas vraiment un puisque je me suis plutôt attelée à décrire leurs pensées mais à vous de voir - Ensuite merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font toujours très plaisir :)**

**Sur ce bonne lecture !**

Louane

Ca faisait maintenant une heure que j'étais dans ma salle de bain. Ce qui était étonnant c'est que les filles n'avaient pas cherché à me déloger de là. Pourtant tout le monde sait bien que d'habitude c'est l'effervescence dans la salle de bain. Entre les rendez vous de l'une, les retouches maquillages de l'autre généralement on ne peut pas rester plus de dix minutes chacune. Pourtant là elles n'ont pas tambouriné à la porte, elles n'ont pas criés, elles ne m'ont pas supplié de sortir de là, en faite je ne les ai même pas entendu. J'avais pris ma décision depuis hier, rôdé mon plan toute la journée, et maintenant j'étais fin prête. Pendant un bref instant je m'étais fait l'effet d'être une vraie garce mais ça m'avait très vite passé à la vue de ce cahier rouge qui me narguait silencieusement. Je passais ma cape de sorcière avant de sortir du dortoir sous le regard désapprobateur de mes amies. Après tout je ne voyais pas ce qu'elles me reprochaient puisqu'elles ne savaient même pas ce que je comptais faire.

Étonnant quand même la facilité avec laquelle on pouvait s'introduire dans le dortoir des garçons sans que personne ne nous remarque. Bon déjà une chose était sûre il fallait ranger cette chambre. Hors de question de mettre mon plan à exécution dans ce taudis. Après tout ce n'était que l'affaire de deux trois sorts. Alors pourquoi les garçons ne le faisaient ils pas ? Contente de moi j'allumais quelques bougies près de la fenêtre avant de m'asseoir sur le lit de Sirius. Alors James était à son entraînement de quiddich et ensuite rejoindrait Lily, Rémus faisait sa ronde de préfet et irait étudier à la bibliothèque comme à son habitude, Peter quant à lui allait passer un temps phénoménal aux cuisines avant de finalement aller rejoindre Rémus. Tout était parfait. Probablement que Sirius passerait dans quelques instants pour changer de chemise comme il le faisait toujours en fin de journée. Comme quoi observer les gens peut porter ses fruits. Qu'Est-ce que je disais ? Sirius vient d'entrer dans la pièce. Il parait surprit. Mais je ne saurais dire de quoi. Soit c'est de la propreté de la pièce soit c'est de me voir. Peut être un mélange des deux. Il m'examine alors que je jubile, pour l'instant j'ai toujours ma cape mais plus pour très longtemps.

- Louane ? Mais qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'étais passée te voir. Je te dérange peut être sinon je peux …

- Non ! Me coupa-t-il pour mon plus grand plaisir

- J'aimerais te parler

- De quoi ? Me demanda-t-il nonchalamment en se retournant pour attraper une chemise

Ahah parfait. Le temps qu'il se retourne j'avais déjà détaché mes cheveux et enlevé ma cape. Je remerciais intérieurement mes amies d'Italie pour m'avoir offert cette tenue qui je dois l'avouer était censé être destinée pour une grande occasion. Mais quelle meilleure occasion que celle-ci ? Une mini jupe rayée rouge accompagnait d'un débardeur noir ou plutôt devrais je dire un léger bout de tissu destiné à couvrir le plus important. J'avais bouclé plus que d'ordinaire mes cheveux, ayant remarqué après examen minutieux du carnet de Sirius que c'était ce qu'il préférait. Ce carnet, une source d'information intarissable sur ses goûts d'ailleurs. Ca allait du parfum aux sous vêtements en passant par les positions qu'il affectionnait. Quoique cette dernière partie ne m'était d'aucune utilité.

Sirius

Bon déjà je dois l'avouer je suis fortement troublé qu'elle soit là dans ma chambre, assise sur mon lit, des bougies comme seul éclairage. Qu'Est-ce que c'est que toute cette mascarade ? J'essaie de paraître naturel mais c'est plutôt difficile. J'attrape une chemise avant de me retourner. Gloups. C'est quoi cette coiffure ? Ces vêtements ? Cette position ?! Pourquoi a-t-elle besoin de croiser les jambes alors que ça fait encore plus remonter sa mini jupe. Hum en faite je pense qu'elle ne les croise pas assez après mûre réflexion. Il suffirait que cette satanée jupe remonte juste de quelques millimètres et … Oups je crois qu'elle vient de s'apercevoir que je la fixais. Je vais sûrement me faire incendier, mais attendez elle me sourit. Comment ça elle me sourit ?! Elle m'invite même à aller m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Je suis sûrement en train de fantasmer. Oui c'est ça je me suis endormi en cours et je fantasme à plein bloc. Alors pourquoi sa main sur ma cuisse me parait elle si réelle ? Par merlin il suffirait qu'elle la remonte de quelques centimètres et … Arf je dois me calmer. Self control. Je peux y arriver. Je suis fort, je suis un homme. Justement je suis un homme et je ne peux pas me calmer ! C'est strictement impossible avec elle à côté de moi en train de bouger sa main imperceptiblement sur ma cuisse. Peut être qu'elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle est en train de faire. Peut être qu'elle a bu ou pire s'est drogué. Hum non ses pupilles sont normales, elle ne sent pas l'alcool. Je dirais même qu'elle sent bon, très très bon, elle porte même mon parfum préféré. Ca devrait être interdit d'être aussi belle, c'est un crime contre la décence et les bonnes mœurs. J'essaie de reprendre contenance mais je dois dire que c'est très très difficile. Et cette fichue main qui semble remonter.

- Alors euh de quoi tu voulais me parler ?

- Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? Dit elle charmeuse

Une petite idée ? Des milliers d'idées oui ! Mais toutes plus obscènes les unes que les autres. Bon sang qu'Est-ce qui lui prend ? Si elle croit que je vais rester calme encore longtemps elle se trompe. Si elle continue moi je vais la retourner sur le lit, la dépouiller de tous ses vêtements carrément inutiles et lui faire l'amour comme une bête. Erf ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais réussir à me calmer. En même temps ça ne lui ressemble pas d'être aussi gentille et aussi séductrice, surtout envers moi. A moins bien sûr que le baiser l'ait mis dans tous ses états. Après tout ce serait parfaitement possible, je sais que je suis doué, ça ne serait pas une surprise. Dire que grâce à un baiser de ma part j'ai réussi à la mettre sous mon charme. Hey mais qu'Est-ce qu'elle fait ! J'étais dans mes réflexions quand sa main est encore remontée ! Par merlin plus qu'un centimètre et elle sera en parfaite mesure de sentir tout l'effet qu'elle me fait.

Bien sûr je n'ai pas envie qu'elle voit la mesure de mon désir pour elle, mais en même temps ça me ferait un bien fou qu'elle me touche à cet endroit. Argh, mais qu'Est-ce qu'elle fait pourquoi elle retire sa main ? Pourquoi elle s'étire et me fait voir son piercing ? Bon ok techniquement elle ne me montre pas son piercing volontairement disons plutôt que ce sont mes yeux qui ont trouvé ce piercing. Je dois respirer, respirer. Elle parle mais je n'entends rien. Si ça se trouve elle est en train de me dire qu'elle a envie de moi et moi je n'entends rien, non mais quel idiot !

- Tu n'as rien écouté n'Est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-elle simplement en se rapprochant encore plus de moi

- Je dois bien avouer que non déglutinais je

- Si tu n'as pas envie de parler tu dois avoir envie de faire quelque chose non ?

Te sauter dessus ? Bien entendu. Au moment où j'allais essayer de reprendre une séance de respiration intensive basée sur la concentration je sens qu'elle se met à califourchon sur moi. Non mais attendez une seconde. Je résume la situation. On est dans une chambre seuls, ses vêtements sont plus que provocants, et elle est sur moi ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai une vue plongeante sur ses cuisses bronzées. Pourtant tout le monde sait que personne n'est bronzée en Angleterre. Rha je l'adore. Elle passe ses mains autour de mon cou avant de caresser mes cheveux. Elle aime les caresser ? Je ne les couperais jamais. Quoique le charme hippie je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécierait. Mais pourquoi je réfléchis au lieu de profiter ? Ses intentions sont claires non ? Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que toute cette situation est étrange ?

Mm mm.. Mm mm, Mmmm. Désolé mais là j'ai du mal à penser. C'est qu'elle embrasse super bien, encore mieux que dans le couloir. Réflexion faite c'est peut être parce que je la sens se frotter à moi. Comment voulez vous que je lui résiste ? Elle est trop sexy. Mes mains passent de son cou à son dos dans une caresse lente qu'elle semble apprécier. J'adore cette position, je peux avoir une vue sur elle sans que ça soit désagréable pour l'un de nous deux. Elle se frotte de nouveau à moi. Cette fois ci je n'y tiens plus je lui enlève son haut. Elle me facilite même la tâche. Qui aurait pu croire que ce serait aussi facile ? C'est quoi ce soutien gorge ? Noir, en dentelle. Un seul mot pour le décrire. Parfait. Tout comme sa poitrine d'ailleurs. J'ai envie de lui enlever sa jupe mais elle m'en empêche m'enlevant ma propre chemise en déposant une myriade de baisers sur mon torse. Depuis quand suis-je sensible à cet endroit ? Oh et à celui-ci ? celui-ci aussi ? C'est pas possible elle me fait de l'effet absolument partout.

Si elle croit qu'elle va continuer à mener le jeu encore longtemps elle se trompe lourdement. Je la retourne la faisant ainsi se mettre sur le dos. Elle parait mécontente mais moi je sais exactement comment changer cet état d'esprit. Ma main passe de son genou à sa cuisse dans un geste absolument délicieux pour moi, et bien sûr absolument douloureux pour elle. Alors Rémus tu crois que tu es capable de lui faire autant d'effet hein ?! Ahaha. Mais qu'Est-ce qui me prends ? Je suis gravement atteint décidemment. Je m'amuse à la taquiner, jouant avec les ourlets de son shorty, comment peut elle savoir que c'est la chose que je préfère au monde ? Je l'entends respirer de plus en plus fort signe qu'elle apprécie non ? Bien entendu j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de tester ce petit mouvement sur elle, mais la situation était différente. On était en classe de potions et surtout je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la laisser faire du bruit. Tandis que là …

Louane

Quelqu'un peut il m'expliquer comment la situation a pu se dégrader ainsi sans que je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ce qui se passait ? Au début pourtant tout se passait bien. Il paraissait carrément lutter pour ne pas me sauter dessus. Je jubilais, d'ailleurs j'ai continué à jubiler jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve sur le dos. Si je continuais ainsi c'était sûr la situation allait complètement m'échapper. En même temps comment avais-je pu croire que Sirius me laisserait faire à ma guise sans agir. Je suppose qu'il a une réputation à tenir. Et puis ses doigts, ses fichus doigts qui ne cessent de me tourmenter. Je ne devrais pas laisser faire mais en même temps ce n'est rien du tout, c'est juste pour prolonger un peu. Pourquoi il n'y va pas ? Il attend quoi que je le supplie ? Oh non ne me dites pas que …

- Sirius s'il te plait dis je en me mordillant la lèvre

- S'il te plait quoi ? Me dit il avec un grand sourire

- Rhaaaa je te déteste

Non mais ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi cruel. Ses doigts passent de cuisse en cuisse ne faisant qu'effleurer le tissu de mon boxer. Je ne demande pas grand-chose pourtant. D'un coup à la place de sentir ses mains sur mes cuisses je sens qu'on y dépose de petits baisers. Mais qu'Est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ? C'est affreusement gênant, je ne dois pas me laisser faire. Non je dois résister à moi de prendre les choses en main. Je crois qu'il ne sait pas très bien ce qui lui arrive puisqu'il a un air surpris en me voyant prendre le dessus. Nous y voici monsieur Black. Je laisse courir ma main le long de son torse, traçant ses abdominaux bien prononcés alors que ma main descend plus bas beaucoup plus bas. Je joue avec l'élastique de son boxer alors que je le sens bouger sous mes mains. Je continue ce petit manège tout en l'embrassant sur l'un de ses pectoraux, entendant un cri rauque sortir de sa bouche.

- Mmm Louane

- Oui ? Demandais je innocemment

- Je te déteste

Bon allez c'est pas le moment de se dégonfler. Je laisse ma main au dessus de son dernier sous vêtement m'amusant à le taquiner alors que tout ce qui sort de sa bouche n'est que plainte. La situation ne s'améliore guère pour lui quand je me décide à passer ma main sous ce bout de tissu et à entamer un lent mouvement de va et vient. Je guette ses réactions, il semble apprécier. Il a les yeux fermés et tout ce que j'entends c'est oh mon dieu, bon signe non ?

Sirius

Comment une fille peut elle réussir à me faire autant d'effet ? C'est inhumain, si elle continue comme ça je vais exploser à coup sûr. Hum je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai fait un jeu de mot. Dire que j'arrive à faire de l'esprit dans un moment pareil. Il faudrait que je reprenne le dessus. Surtout qu'elle ne m'a pas laissé finir ce que j'avais entreprit de faire. Elle paraissait vraiment gênée, se pourrait il que Rémus ne lui ai jamais fait ça ? J'aurais quelques petites choses à lui apprendre à celui là, mais suis-je bête jamais je ne lui donnerais de conseils, elle est à moi maintenant, rien qu'à moi. Mmmm. Il faut qu'elle arrête sinon je vais … Mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, ma tension doit être à son paroxysme mais surtout je fais des bruits de déments. Ce n'est vraiment pas moi décidément, moi qui contrôle d'habitude tout si facilement. Elle m'attache les mains à mon lit avec deux foulards. Je devrais refuser mais devant son sourire comment résister ? Je me laisse faire alors qu'elle reprend son petit manège. C'est tellement agréable que je le sens je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps. Je pousse un cri plus grave que les autres et puis là … Rien. Comment ça rien ?! Comment ça se fait que je ne la sens plus sur moi ? Pourquoi s'est elle relevée ? Pourquoi est elle en train de remettre son tee shirt ? Non mais elle ne peut pas me faire ça ! C'est pas possible ! Elle ne serait pas si sadique quand même.

- Mais qu'Est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je remets mon tee shirt

- Ca je le vois bien mais pourquoi ?!

- Pour me rhabiller ?

- Pourquoi tu ne reviens pas sur le lit ?

Elle finit de passer son tee shirt, s'attache les cheveux et là me lance le regard le plus meurtrier qui soit. Comment peut on avoir un regard aussi meurtrier d'ailleurs. Elle se dirige vers mon bureau. Attendez qu'Est-ce qu'elle fait sur mon bureau ? Elle s'approcha dangereusement de mon cahier rouge. Non non ne vas pas ne le prends pas. Bien entendu elle l'attrape avant de me le lancer à la figure. Une chance pour moi il atterrit finalement sur le lit à côté de mon ventre. Vraiment une chance qu'elle ne sache pas viser.

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais une de ces petites pétasses que tu affectionnes tant ?!

- Que … quoi ?

- Je déteste qu'on me prenne pour une idiote et toi c'Est-ce que tu ne cesses de faire ! Le pire dans tout ça c'est que tu en es fier !

- Tu as lu le cahier ? Demandais je terrifié

- Oh oui et en détail même. Tous les noms de chaque page. Bien sûr j'aurais pu afficher cette liste qui en disant long sur ton machisme mais ça n'aurait fait que renforcer ta popularité. Tu croyais vraiment que je serais la prochaine ?! Non mais tu me prends pour qui ?!

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois

- Ah oui et qu'Est-ce que je crois ? Que tu me prends pour une marie couche toi là et rien de plus, et bien oui tu as tout à fait raison. Ne t'avise plus de m'adresser la parole !

Elle sort claquant la porte derrière elle. C'est là que je m'en rends compte de ce qui est en train de se passer. Je suis attaché sur mon lit en boxer les poignées attachés. Elle me déteste à cause de cette stupide liste que j'ai faite il y a longtemps. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je suis toujours amoureux d'elle.


	10. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle !

**Merci pour toutes ces gentilles reviews ! Voici la suite un jour en avance ( oui je suis trop bonne xD ) ... Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre je l'avoue mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même :D**

Sirius

Je ne cesse de penser à cette soirée. Encore et encore. Ca tourne dans ma tête comme une mauvaise chanson que je ne pourrais pourtant pas arrêter d'écouter. Comment ais je pu être assez idiot pour me laisser avoir ? J'aurais du savoir qu'elle me réservait quelque chose. J'aurais du pourtant je n'ai rien vu. Ou plutôt si je l'ai senti mais j'ai préféré l'ignorer. En tout cas je ne vous raconte pas la tête de James quand il est rentré de sa virée avec Lily. Il s'en tenait les cotes tellement il riait. Pourtant je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle à voir son meilleur ami dans une telle position de faiblesse à cause d'une fille. Réflexion faite je vois parfaitement ce qui est drôle, enfin quand ce n'est pas à moi que ça arrive évidemment. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que ce faux frère a pris une photo. Soit disant pour garder un souvenir. Pour me faire chanter oui plutôt ! Finalement il a quand même fini par me détacher me permettant ainsi de me remettre de la honte que je venais de vivre.

Pendant une semaine je lui ai obéi, je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole. Dès qu'elle me voyait elle paraissait furieuse. Savait elle que ça ne l'en rendait que plus désirable ? Ses yeux se fronçaient faisant par la même occasion ressortir ses pommettes. Dès qu'elle s'apercevait que je la regardais elle tournait la tête brusquement faisant par la même occasion voletait ses cheveux autour de son visage. J'aurais eu envie de passer ma main dedans mais probablement m'aurait elle giflé. Pendant deux nuits je suis resté avec le cahier rouge en main me demandant ce qu'elle voudrait que j'en fasse. Probablement qu'elle voulait que je le mette au feu, en même temps si je le faisais elle aurait eu une raison de dire que j'avais honte de ce que j'avais fait. Que faire ? Dès que je trouvais une solution, quelque chose venait se mettre en travers.

Finalement je l'ai mis dans un tiroir scellé sous clé jusqu'à décider de ce que j'en ferais vraiment. Quand je suis descendu rejoindre les autres c'est là que je l'ai vu. Elle était tranquillement installée sur les genoux de Rémus. Non mais n'y avait il pas assez de fauteuil pour qu'elle s'en prenne un ? Non il fallait qu'elle aille sur ses genoux à lui. Je me suis installé en face d'eux. Elle a tourné la tête instantanément portant son attention sur Lia alors que Rémus lui soutenait mon regard. Il a souri avant de porter à son tour son attention sur Lia. Non mais pourquoi il me sourit celui là ? Il cherche à me narguer en plus ? Si je m'écoutais je la prendrais dans mes bras la soulèverais et la forcerait à rester bien sagement sur mes genoux. Mais comme ce n'est pas un animal je ne peux absolument pas faire ça.

Quand elle s'est levée j'ai failli sauter de mon siège pour exécuter la danse de la victoire devant Rémus seulement ce que je n'avais pas remarqué c'est qu'elle était juste partie attraper son chat. Chat que je lui ai offert rappelons le. Quelques secondes plus tard Rémus et Lia sont sortis de la salle commune. Depuis quand faisaient ils quelque chose ensemble ces deux là ? En même temps tant mieux comme ça il va arrêter de convoiter ma femme et j'insiste sur le signe de possession. Oui je sais je suis toujours aussi atteint mais je vis avec maintenant. J'ai essayé d'aller caresser nonchalamment son chat mais la sale bête m'a griffé. Décidément je n'avais pas la côte avec les félins. J'avais envie d'envoyer cette boule de poil par la fenêtre mais je me suis abstenu me rendant compte qu'elle m'en aurait probablement beaucoup voulu.

- Tu ne m'évites plus ?

- Qui me parle ?

- Allez arrête c'est stupide ce petit jeu

- Celui qui est stupide ici c'est toi

- On pourrait peut être passer à autre chose ?

- Ou peut être pas

Elle a tourné les talons avant de sortir de la salle commune à son tour, probablement pour aller dans la Grande Salle. Je l'ai suivi, de toute façon qu'avais-je de mieux à faire ? A notre entrée mes amis qui étaient déjà assis à table nous regardèrent l'air inquiet. Ben qu'Est-ce qu'il y avait ? C'est en m'asseyant à ma place que je vis la petite enveloppe bleue. Oh non ma mère n'avait quand même pas fait ça. L'effet de ce petit courrier était le même que celui d'une beuglante, les cris en moins. Ce qui signifiait que toute la salle allait entendre ce qui se disait. J'aurais évidemment pu essayer d'emmener ce courrier loin d'ici mais ce qui risquait de se passer c'est qu'il explose et que là il se transforme en une vraie beuglante. Louane ne paraissait pas avoir conscience de la situation puisqu'elle buvait sa soupe tranquillement, moi de mon côté je m'attendais au pire. Délicatement je décachetais la lettre sachant que de toute façon ce n'est pas ça qui me sauverait. L'enveloppe s'éleva soudainement dans les airs et j'entendis avec effroi la voix de ma mère.

Sirius j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer qu'une grande fête aura lieu pendant les vacances de Noël. Comme tu le sais d'habitude tu es exempté de te montrer mais cette année nous souhaiterions que tu y participes avec ta chère femme évidemment. C'est pour cela que je te demanderais de rentrer au manoir pour les vacances. J'ai fait préparer une chambre pour que toi et ta femme soyez plus à l'aise, pour par exemple concevoir mon premier petit enfant.

Louane, ma très chère belle fille j'espère que vous avez pris soin d'appliquer mes conseils. Peut être même que durant votre visite vous m'annoncerez une bonne nouvelle.

A bientôt mes chers enfants.

Instantanément Louane recracha sa soupe me regardant l'air atterré. Quelques gryffondors nous regardaient l'air surpris mais heureusement le reste de la Grande salle ne paraissait avoir rien entendu trop occuper à parler entre eux. J'allais dire quelque chose quand elle s'est levée pour sortir. Malheureusement pour moi je l'ai suivi ne sachant pas ce qui allait m'arriver. Je l'ai stoppé au milieu de la Grande Salle. Elle s'est retournée furieuse et là j'ai su que j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir. Cette fois ci tout le monde nous regardait. Trop tard pour se défiler.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux Black ? Siffla-t-elle dangereusement

C'était la première fois qu'elle m'appelait par mon nom de famille. D'habitude quand elle était énervée j'avais le droit à des Sirius Black tonitruant mais là juste mon nom de famille, qui était aussi le sien d'ailleurs. Mais je me gardais bien de le lui rappeler.

- Tu viendras n'Est-ce pas ?

- Pour me faire humilier comme la dernière fois ? Certainement pas

- Tu vas y réfléchir au moins ?

- Et pourquoi j'y réfléchirais hein ?! Ta mère me considère comme une poule pondeuse ! Ton frère ne pense qu'à me sauter, un peu comme toi en faite.

- Je te promet que si tu viens tu t'amuseras

- Laisse moi sérieusement en douter. Tu n'as qu'à amener une de tes groupies je suis sûre que si tu dis à ta mère que c'est ta maîtresse elle t'en félicitera, enfin bien sûr si tu lui annonces que je suis enceinte, là c'est sûr elle sera folle de joie et moi au moins je pourrais rester ici sans que personne ne vienne me déranger !

Une nouvelle fois elle a tourné les talons avant de sortir de la Grande Salle. Tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur moi et pour la première fois de ma vie j'étais assez gêné. Bon maintenant c'était sûr les rumeurs ne devraient pas tarder à circuler.

Louane

Quand je pense que je vais devoir passer les vacances avec sa famille et surtout avec lui. 24H/24, 7j/7 sans interruption. Comment vais-je faire pour survivre ? Je sens que je serais obligée de l'étouffer avec son coussin durant son sommeil. Au moins là ça me fera de vrais vacances, ah non sa famille risque de me retomber dessus et de m'enfermer dans leur manoir pour toujours. Je suis perdue définitivement perdue. Ca fait quatre jours que la nouvelle est tombée mais je ne m'y suis toujours pas faite. Bon j'ai quand même annoncée à Sirius que je venais, même si je continue à croire que j'aurais mieux fait de le laisser y aller seul, ça lui aurait fait les pieds. En faite c'est Rémus qui m'a convaincu d'accepter, à croire qu'il veut me caser avec Sirius puisque ces temps ci il n'arrête pas de chanter les louanges de son ami, si ça se trouve Sirius l'a payé ou quelque chose comme ça.

Actuellement je suis en train de faire ma valise alors que mes amies sont tranquillement installées sur leur lit. Lily rentre chez elle, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre elle compte présenter James à ses parents, comme quoi ça devient vraiment sérieux entre eux. Alice et Franck partent chez le jeune homme, en même temps ce n'est pas étonnant depuis le temps qu'ils se fréquente. Lia rentre chez elle tout comme Peter d'ailleurs. Et à ce que j'ai cru comprendre Rémus va passer les vacances entre chez lui et chez James. Enfin bon en tout cas ils ont tous des projets réjouissants contrairement à moi qui vais aller m'enterrer dans ce manoir poussiéreux. J'hésite sur les vêtements à prendre. Pour ne pas donner de mauvaises idées à Sirius il faut que je prenne des choses affreuses, mais en même temps je n'ai pas envie de me balader avec des loques sur le corps. En faite dans tout ça la chose qui me turlupine le plus c'est cette histoire de chambre. J'espère que Sirius aura la décence de dormir par terre. Bon au cas où je vais prendre de vrais pyjamas en coton bien épais. On verra si après ça il aura envie de tenter quoique ce soit. Au moment même où je commence à fouiller dans mon tiroir de sous vêtement pour en extirper les pires horreurs j'entends Alice s'approcher de moi et pousser un petit cri d'horreur.

- Ne me dis pas que tu comptes mettre ça pour de vrai ? Dit elle en prenant dans sa main une de mes culottes en coton blanc avec un charmant ruban sur le devant

- Ben pourquoi pas ?

- T'as 12 ans ? Et encore moi à 12 ans je ne mettais déjà plus ce genre de chose

- C'est pour dissuader Sirius de la moindre manœuvre

- Oui mais tu es bien consciente que s'il va jusqu'à voir tes sous vêtements c'est que vous êtes déjà bien partis. as-tu vraiment envie qu'il voit ce genre de choses sur toi ?

- De toute façon il ne verra rien du tout et puis c'est très confortable

- T'es vraiment irrécupérable comme fille

Elle finit par abandonner et retourner sur son lit. Bon c'est vrai que Sirius n'est pas censé voir mes sous vêtements mais sait on jamais que quelque chose d'horrible se produirait et qu'il ait une vue plongeante dessus. Et bien là je serais bien contente de savoir que ça ne lui fera aucun effet ! Je finis de préparer ma valise sautant quasiment dessus pour la fermer avant de rejoindre Lily sur son lit qui si je ne me trompe est en train d'essayer les différents sorts d'un magasine pour sorcières.

- Pour avoir les jambes douces répéter la formule exterminare trois fois de suite en visant chacun des poils

- Et ben dis donc tu risques d'y passer un temps phénoménal, pourquoi t'utilises pas la formule de base ?

- J'essaye de nouvelles méthodes

- Mouais une belle perte de temps. Alors toi et James vous allez passer une nuit ensemble ? Demandais je innocemment

- Je sais pas on en a pas encore parlé. Et toi alors ? Penses tu pouvoir résister au charme dévastateur de notre Sirius international ?

- Il dormira par terre de toute façon

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse en disant ça quand même ? Me demande Alice en rigolant

- Bah si pourquoi ?

- Je suis certaine que quand vous reviendrez à Poudlard dans deux semaines vous n'arrêterez pas de vous bécotez, à tel point que ça en deviendra écoeurant

- Non mais ça ne va pas ou quoi

Sirius

Je suis en train de finir mes valises. D'habitude je ne les fait qu'à la dernière minute mais là je préfère les faire la veille. Surtout que pour une fois j'ai une bonne raison de rentrer chez moi. D'habitude c'est une vraie corvée mais là ça sera une occasion, peut être la seule, de me faire pardonner. Surtout qu'une fois à mon manoir on sera plus ou moins seuls, en tout cas aucun garçon ne sera là pour loucher sur ma femme, enfin si j'éloigne Régulus de mon chemin bien entendu. Tout le monde a des projets pour les vacances, James m'a même proposé de passer la deuxième semaine chez lui avec Louane mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais y aller. A ce que m'a dit James, c'est Rémus qui aurait convaincu Louane de venir avec moi. Mais quelle raison aurait il de faire ça ? Si ça se trouve il aime les trucs à trois, il cache bien son jeu le louveteau quand même, dire qu'on le croit tous tellement innocent alors qu'en faite c'est un pervers dans l'âme. En tout cas moi je ne suis pas pour ce genre de plan, alors dès qu'elle sera à moi elle sera chasse gardée hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre l'approche.

Enfin ça ça implique qu'elle soit un jour à moi et pour le moment c'est vraiment mal parti. J'observe mes amis tour à tour ils paraissent calme. Mais comment peuvent ils l'être dans une situation pareille ? Ah oui c'est vrai eux n'ont personne à conquérir puisque l'objet de leur désir leur est déjà tombé dans les bras. La vie est vraiment injuste. C'est à ce moment là que Rémus se lève et s'installe sur mon lit. Qu'Est-ce qu'il me veut ? M'interdire de toucher Louane ? Peut être m'imposer un périmètre de sécurité ?

- J'espère que tu réalises bien la chance que tu as

- De passer les vacances avec Louane ?

- Non d'être marié avec elle

- Entre vous qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais je impatient de connaître la réponse

- Tu ne penses pas que le plus important c'est plutôt ce qu'il y a entre vous

- Tu couches avec ma femme et t'oses me sortir une énormité de ce genre dis je hors de moi

Au lieu de s'énerver à son tour vous savez ce qu'il a fait ? Il s'est mis à rigoler. Pas un petit rire mais un énorme rire. C'était la première fois que je le voyais rire autant. Qu'Est-ce que ça signifiait au juste ? C'était donc si risible cette situation ? Il couchait avec elle et il avait le culot de rigoler, comme il voyait que je le regardais incrédule il a essayé de reprendre son calme pour me parler.

- Tu crois sérieusement qu'elle et moi on couche ensemble ?

- Je vous ai vu dans la salle de bain

- Ce que tu as vu c'est nous sortant de la salle de bain avec de la mousse

- Vous avez du bien vous amusez à vous l'étalez sur le corps hein dis je hargneux

- Disons plutôt que c'est ta femme qui s'est bien amusé à vouloir me raser, elle n'a pas vraiment conscience des proportions à mettre

- Donc vous n'avez jamais couché ensemble ? Demandais je surpris

- J'sais même pas comment t'en es venu à croire ça

Immédiatement toute la colère que je ressentais à son égard disparut d'un coup. Enfin à moins qu'il me raconte des bobards mais ce n'était pas le genre de Rémus . Ainsi donc ils n'avaient jamais couché ensemble, ce qui signifiait que la dernière fois, avant qu'elle ne m'attache, elle n'avait encore jamais été avec un garçon. A moins bien entendu qu'elle ait fait ça avec un garçon qui ne soit pas de ma connaissance. En plus c'était tout à fait possible. Grrr un poids s'enlevait pour être remplacé immédiatement. Elle finira par me rendre fou. Mais maintenant que la menace Rémus était écartée plus rien ne m'empêchait de tout mettre en œuvre pour la conquérir durant ces vacances !


	11. Introspection

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews ... J'essaie d'y répondre le plus possible mais ce n'est pas toujours possible, comme pour les reviewers anonymes par exemple ... mais dans tous les cas vos reviews sont un véritable soutien pour moi :D**

**Dans ce chapitre début des vacances pour nos deux tourtereaux, principalement des révélations sur Louane et son passé ... le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus intéressant mais je ne vais pas poster les deux d'un coup ! ( même si ça vous arrangerez héhé ) **

**Bonne lecture !**

Louane

Comment me suis-je retrouvée embarquer là dedans. Moi qui croyait que j'allais encore avoir un petit temps de répit dans le train avec mes amis c'était bien sans connaître la famille Black. Ils nous ont envoyé un carrosse volant. Non mais vous vous rendez compte un carrosse ?! Difficile de faire moins voyant. Au début du voyage je n'ai pas lâché la vitre et donc le paysage des yeux. Pourtant au bout d'une demie heure j'ai été forcé de constater que si je continuais comme ça je finirais par me sentir mal. J'ai donc pris sur moi de commencer à examiner mes mains. Puis d'un coup j'ai vu une autre main recouvrir la mienne. J'ai tourné le regard vers Sirius qui me gratifiait d'un petit sourire. Sans doute pour me rassurer. Mais à vrai dire j'étais plus stressée par le fait de me retrouver en tête à tête avec lui que de me retrouver avec sa famille, qui pourtant est tout ce qu'il y a d'exécrable.

Le carrosse a fini par se poser peu de temps après mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. Moi qui pensait qu'on était arrivé, en faite pas du tout. Son frère nous attendait, pourquoi il nous attendait d'ailleurs ? Les deux frères se sont toisés du regard et l'atmosphère est devenu subitement glacial. Il m'a tendu sa main et je dois dire qu'au début je n'ai pas compris. Pourquoi Est-ce que je devrais lui prendre la main ?

- Pour transplaner ma chère

Est-ce qu'il lisait dans mon esprit ? Non il avait du juste deviné la raison de mon hésitation. Alors en plus de cette séance de vol j'aurais le droit à une séance de transplanage. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup ça, ça me donnait toujours mal au cœur à la fin, probablement parce que je n'avais pas l'habitude. J'arrivais devant la bâtisse des Black qui étrangement se trouvait en plein centre d'un quartier moldu. Sous mes yeux exorbités deux maisons se séparèrent pour en laisser apparaître une troisième. Elle me donnait froid dans le dos, vraiment rien de réjouissant ne se dégageait de là. Je pensais vainement à prendre mes jambes à mon cou mais la main de Regulus dans mon dos me força à avancer. Pour une fois Sirius n'aurait il pas pu imposer sa présence non ?

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit immédiatement à notre entrée sur un elfe de maison qui se prosterna à nos pieds. Dire que l'intérieur était encore pire que l'extérieur. Il y avait un long couloir dans lequel je n'avais aucune mais vraiment aucune envie d'avancer. Regulus me précédait alors que Sirius était derrière moi. J'étais vraiment bien entouré dis donc, impossible de m'échapper. A la fin du couloir, une grande pièce qui semblait plutôt riche. Il y avait des tapisseries brodées, des fils dorés et argentés qui s'entrecroisaient pour former les armoiries des Black ici et là. Mais le plus impressionnant c'était cette énorme table en plein milieu de la pièce. Aucun doute que c'était là que les dîners se déroulaient. Il y avait une armoire dans le fond de la pièce avec diverses figurines en porcelaine, décidément ce n'était pas une pièce pour moi je risquais de tout casser à chaque instant. La mère de Sirius était assise sur un bout de table mais à notre arrivée elle se leva instantanément venant nous saluer. Je rêvais où elle fixait mon ventre avec une lueur malsaine. Je redescendis mon pull pour qu'il arrive en dessous de la ceinture de mon jean mal à l'aise.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt j'ai cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais

- On a été retardé par ces stupides moldus lança Regulus visiblement exaspéré

- Vous devez être fatigués. J'ai fait préparé votre chambre, nous dînons à 19H

Sa réplique n'admettait pas de réponse, en faite elle nous intimait l'ordre silencieux de monter dans notre chambre jusqu'au dîner. Il n'y avait pas que l'endroit qui me faisait froid dans le dos. L'elfe de maison nous conduisit jusqu'à une porte avant de redescendre. Sirius ouvrit me précédant alors que je regardais la pièce inquiète. Décidément tout était dans le même ton. Les murs étaient peints en vert foncé alors que l'armoirie des Black s'étalait amplement sur le mur en face du lit. Le lit, un monument à lui seul. Il prenait bien le quart de la pièce, et c'était vraiment important quand on considérait la surface carrée de cette chambre. Il avait été soigneusement fait avec des draps qui s'accordaient aux peintures des murs. Dans le coin de la pièce il y avait une armoire, j'entrepris de ranger mes affaires à l'intérieur quand je me rendis compte que d'autres affaires qui n'étaient absolument pas les miennes y étaient disposés. On y trouvait de tout, déshabillé en soie, nuisette transparente, porte jar telle. A la vue de la mère de Sirius en train d'acheter de telles choses je pouffais de rire ce qui ne manqua pas d'éveiller la curiosité de Sirius qui à son tour regarda les accessoires qui composaient l'armoire.

- Non mais ta mère croit vraiment que je vais mettre ce genre de truc ?

- Hum je pense que oui

- Et tu crois qu'elle est du genre à mettre ces trucs ? Dis je en riant

- S'il te plait ne me force pas à visualiser dit il dégoûté

- Tu sais je comprends mieux pourquoi parfois tu es abjecte. Avec cette maison et cette famille tout le serait.

- Chez toi ce n'est pas comme ça ? Me demanda-t-il intéressé

- Oh non pas du tout. Chez moi c'est plus une sorte de villa avec plein de fenêtre partout qui éclaire amplement. Il n'y a pas nos armoiries à chaque recoin et je suis sûre que ma mère ne se serait pas amusé à me suggérer de mettre ce genre de choses.

- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes parents

- Tu n'as jamais demandé

Mes parents, en faite il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire sur eux. Contrairement aux autres sang pur qui ne faisaient pratiquement rien de leur journée et vivaient sur leur fortune, mes parents travaillaient au ministère de la magie à temps plein. Mon père travaillait aux services internationales, ce qui le forçait à voyager et à parcourir plusieurs pays dans la même journée. Quant à ma mère elle s'occupait du département des mystères, je n'avais que peu d'informations mais je savais qu'elle aimait son travail. En faite je ne les voyais que très peu quand je vivais là bas. C'est pour ça qu'ils avaient engagé une nounou et des tas de percepteurs différents destinés à m'apprendre tout ce qui était nécessaire et même tout ce qui était superficiel en faite. Je ne doutais pas qu'ils m'aimaient seulement je pense qu'ils avaient des difficultés à me le montrer. Mais franchement quand je voyais la mère de Sirius je trouvais mes parents extraordinaires.

- Ils te manquent ?

Franchement non. J'étais habituée à ne pas les voir très souvent. D'ailleurs je ne les voyais jamais en période scolaire. Exclusivement pendant les grandes vacances et encore leur présente était limitée à cinq six fois en deux mois. Difficile donc de dire qu'ils me manquaient. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi je racontais tout ça à Sirius après tout ça devait certainement l'ennuyer. Mais bon j'étais condamnée à être seule avec lui pendant deux semaines autant me montrer sympa pour une fois. Il fila dans la salle de bain peu de temps après alors que moi je me désespérais devant mes affaires. Qu'Est-ce qu'on mettait à un dîner comme celui-ci ? A mon avis pas un simple jean. J'avais éparpillé tous mes vêtements par terre quand Sirius sorti impeccablement rasé, un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Il faillit glisser sur l'une de mes jupes avant de regarder le spectacle de notre chambre à présent tout en désordre d'un air navré.

- Comment t'as pu en arriver là ?

- Je cherchais quelque chose à mettre et je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais pas ce qu'on mettait chez toi

- Met ce qui te plait, de toute façon tu es ravissante dans tout

- Sirius le réprimandais-je

- Bon t'as qu'à mettre cette robe alors

La dite robe était noire avec un décolleté assez avantageux, évasé dans le bas m'arrivant un peu au dessous du genou. Je me demandais si c'était vraiment judicieux comme choix mais après tout peu importe ce n'était même pas vraiment ma famille. Après un brin de toilette je passais la robe laissant mes cheveux détachés le long de mon dos. Alors que j'étais en train de me maquiller Sirius toqua à la porte.

- Oui ?

- Tu es bientôt prête ?

- Tu peux rentrer si tu veux

Sirius

Je sais qu'elle est mal à l'aise depuis qu'elle est chez moi. Mais d'un côté elle se force à parler avec moi. Je crois d'ailleurs que j'ai appris plus de choses sur elle en une après midi qu'au cours de l'année scolaire. Je suis entré dans la salle de bain et là j'ai eu la plus belle vue qu'il m'est jamais été donné de voir au cours de toute ma vie. C'est vrai-je l'ai déjà vu souvent en robe mais là c'était différent. Un peu comme si en ce moment elle était vraiment ma femme et que j'étais en train de la regarder se préparer, comme quelque chose de tout à fait banal dans la vie d'un couple

- Tu es très belle

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire de compliments

- Tu ne me faciliteras pas la tâche n'Est-ce pas

- Quelle tâche ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant

- Oublie c'était rien

Le dîner est véritablement un calvaire. Mon père et ma mère discutent entre eux, invitant parfois Regulus à se joindre à la conversation. Louane de son côté passe et repasse sa fourchette dans son assiette avec une expression qui n'affiche que l'ennui.

- Vous ne mangez rien Louane ? Ce n'est peut être pas à votre goût ? Demanda-t-elle en gratifiant l'elfe de maison d'un regard noir

- Oh si c'est très bon c'est juste que je n'ai pas très faim

- Vous êtes malades ? Des nausées peut être ?

- Je ne suis pas enceinte si c'était le sous entendu

- Pourtant une jeune femme comme vous, ça ne devrait pas avoir de difficultés à procréer

- Je ne veux pas d'enfants

-Comment ? Demanda ma mère abasourdie

- Je pense qu'un enfant à 17 ans c'est totalement déraisonnable

J'ai cru que ma mère allait faire un arrêt cardiaque ou quelque chose du genre. En même temps ça n'aurait pas été un grand mal. De son côté Louane continuait à passer sa fourchette dans son assiette. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un, à l'exception de moi-même, tenait tête à ma mère. Décidément je n'en l'aimais que davantage.

- Et pourquoi serait ce déraisonnable ? Vous êtes jeunes, riches, à la fin de vos études nous vous paieront un appartement, alors je ne vois pas ce qui vous empêcheraient de faire un enfant et ainsi de continuer la lignée des Black

- J'ai bien l'intention de travailler à la fin de mes études. Je pense qu'un enfant m'en empêcherait

- Travailler ?! Vous n'y pensez sérieusement pas, c'est tout à fait indigne de la part d'une femme

- Ma mère travaille, seriez vous en train de l'insulter ?

La situation était en train d'échapper à ma mère je m'en rendais bien compte. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer sur cette pente glissante au risque d'insulter la famille de Louane ce qui bien évidemment romprait tout accord entre sa famille et la mienne. Cette fille était impressionnante. En à peine quelques secondes elle avait réussi à clouer le bec à ma mère, un véritable exploit si vous voulez mon avis. Le dîner s'est fini dans le calme, tout comme il avait commencé d'ailleurs. Après ça on a rejoint la chambre, à peine entré elle a filé dans la salle de bain avec son sac. Bon c'est vrai que d'un point de vue purement machiste j'aurais préféré qu'elle choisisse des vêtements dans l'armoire mais il ne faut pas trop en demander surtout que si elle l'avait fait je doute que j'aurais été en mesure de me contenir.

Elle est ressortie quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux attachés, un pyjama en coton noir sur le dos. Dans cette tenue elle aurait pu très bien convaincre n'importe qui qu'elle était une petite fille bien sage mais moi je savais de quoi elle était capable. Donc rien que d'imaginer ce qui se cachait sous ce pyjama me mettait dans tous mes états. De mon côté j'avais pris la peine de passer un bas de pyjama, un exploit selon moi puisque en principe je dormais avec rien sur le dos. Pourtant apparemment elle ne paraissait pas réceptive à cet exploit puisqu'elle m'a regardé un air suspicieux sur le visage avant d'entrer à son tour dans le lit, à l'autre bout, vraiment à l'autre bout de là où j'étais. D'ailleurs je crois qu'un peu plus et elle se retrouvait par terre.

- Tu as peur que je te saute dessus ?- On ne sait jamais, je préfère prendre mes distances

- Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Je n'ai aucune raison de te faire confiance

Louane

Il croit vraiment qu'il lui suffit de se montrer gentil avec moi une journée entière pour que je lui pardonne tout ce qu'il a fait ? Je veux bien me montrer sympa mais il ne faut pas non plus me prendre pour une bonne poire. Actuellement je lui tourne le dos, je n'ai pas la moindre intention de le regarder, de une parce que ça l'inciterait à me parler davantage, et de deux j'ai peur qu'en le regardant je finisse par craquer. Non mes sentiments n'ont toujours pas changé à son égard. Il continue à me troubler, seulement je préfère encore crever plutôt qu'il l'apprenne. Je repense souvent au baiser qu'on a échangé dans le couloir, à l'état dans lequel ça m'a mis, et sincèrement s'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire de cahier rouge je ne sais pas où nous en serions aujourd'hui. Mais de toute façon ça ne sert à rien que je repense à ça puisque ce cahier rouge existe bel et bien. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'il en a fait. Peut être qu'il l'a rangé pour l'utiliser à nouveau quand nous serons rentré à Poudlard. Oh et puis je m'en fiche de toute façon, il fait ce qu'il veut.

De toute façon je dois garder à l'esprit que la source de nos problèmes ne réside pas seulement dans ce cahier, mais dans son caractère en particulier. Déjà de une il a gâché mon mariage. Enfin notre mariage. C'est vrai que l'idée de me marier avec quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas me paraissait effrayante mais en même temps je trouvais ça assez excitant. C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit que je m'étais préparé au jour qui aurait du être le plus beau de toute ma vie. Je suis une grande romantique et pour moi il était tout à fait inconcevable que ça se passe mal, ou que mon mari soit un crétin. Dans mon esprit, je le voyais grand, beau, chevaleresque, un magnétisme inouïe. Je me voyais tomber amoureuse de lui au premier regard et la réciproque évidemment. Mais bien entendu quand j'ai vu Sirius m'attendre à l'autel une expression d'un ennui profond marqué sur le visage j'ai tout de suite su que ça allait en être tout autrement.

J'ai maudit mes amies de m'avoir mis des idées stupides dans la tête, et je me suis surtout maudi moi-même d'y avoir cru. A peine la cérémonie s'était elle fini qu'il est parti rejoindre d'autres personnes. Il ne s'est même pas donné la peine de danser avec moi. Ce qui était d'une grossièreté hors norme. Il m'a tout bonnement ignoré. Pas un mot, pas un regard. Moi qui rêvait au prince charmant j'ai eu tout le contraire. Je vous avoue que j'ai pensé à fuir avant ce qui aurait du être la nuit de noce. Je me voyais déjà sortir dans le parc, courir à toutes jambes, tomber sur un inconnu qui m'aurait protégé vents et marées et bien entendu tomber amoureuse de lui. De son côté mon mari serait mort dans d'atroces souffrances en buvant une boisson empoisonnée et j'en aurait été débarrassé. Seulement j'ai été trop faible. Je n'ai pas osé me rebeller contre mes parents et le poids des traditions qui m'harassait. Je voulais qu'ils soient fiers de moi. Seulement en voyant que mon mari ne m'accordait aucune importance ils ne m'en ont pas accordé non plus. Ils ne se sont même pas donné la peine de rester jusqu'au bout. Ils m'ont juste félicité avec un ton qui n'exprimait rien d'autre que la politesse avant de retourner travailler.

Ce soir là en allant dans la chambre qui devait servir pour notre nuit de noce j'ai pleuré. Oui vraiment rien de glorieux mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Durant tout le temps que j'ai passé dans la salle de bain pour me préparer je n'ai pas arrêté de pleurer. Je savais que ça allait être un véritable fiasco et surtout je savais que j'allais devoir me montrer forte et courageuse alors qu'en faite j'étais profondément faible et malheureuse. D'ailleurs depuis le début de l'année je donne l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'enjouée avec un fort caractère. La vérité c'est que pourtant après tous mes monologues furieux contre Sirius je ne peux m'empêcher d'être triste. Je voulais vraiment que mon mariage soit une réussite, et malgré tous mes efforts c'est une catastrophe. J'ai beau blâmé Sirius, ça doit être un peu de ma faute quand même. J'ai beaucoup pensé à retourner en Italie pendant l'année, de toute façon il n'aurait pas refusé, mais ça n'aurait fait que retarder l'inévitable. Maintenant que j'ai des amis j'y pense un peu moins mais j'y pense quand même.

Sirius ne dit plus rien, peut être qu'il s'est endormi. Moi je suis toujours dans la même position depuis plusieurs minutes, je sens une larme coulait le long de ma joue. Ca m'énerve de pleurer, mais heureusement personne n'est là pour le voir. Depuis toute petite j'ai appris que pleurer ne servait à rien. Ce n'est pas ça qui servirait au mieux mes intérêts. Alors j'essaye de me montrer courageuse à chaque instant même si c'est vraiment difficile. C'est sans doute pour ça que j'apprécie autant Rémus. Avec lui je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant, il est capable de me protéger et de me faire sentir que je n'ai pas besoin de cacher mes sentiments. Pourtant j'ai eu beau y réfléchir je ne l'aime pas, en tout cas pas assez pour en être réellement amoureuse. Sirius c'est une autre histoire. Je lutte pour ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui à chaque instant. Parfois je me déteste même d'avoir l'impression de pouvoir aimer un être qui me fait tellement de mal. Sûrement que je suis maso, j'aime souffrir.

- Tu pleures ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète

Apparemment il ne dormait pas.

- Non

- Tu pleures à cause de moi ?

- Non

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non

- Si je transforme tes non en oui je peux en déduire que j'ai bien fait quelque chose de mal

- Bonne nuit Sirius

Il n'a pas cherché à répliquer, de toute façon je ne lui en aurait pas dit davantage. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler, juste de dormir et d'arrêter de penser. Qui sait ces vacances seront-elles plus profitables que je le croyais au départ.


	12. Tout ça à cause d'une nuisette

**Salut tout le monde **

**Voici la suite, comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai fait vite pour la poster, alors j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir :D Sinon merci encore pour toutes vos reviews qui me donne toujours et encore envie de continuer :) J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre tout comme moi j'ai aimé l'écrire - **

Sirius

J'aime la voir dormir, rire, parler, bouger, marcher, se fâcher mais ce que j'aime surtout c'est quand elle me regarde et qu'elle parait troublée. Dans ces moments là j'essaye de soutenir son regard le plus longtemps possible, comme si ça allait me donner des réponses sur ce qu'elle pense mais à chaque fois elle baisse le regard trop vite pour que j'ai le temps de mettre un nom sur ce que je vois dans ses yeux. Ca fait déjà quatre jours qu'on est chez moi. J'ai l'impression que ça passe trop vite. On est allé faire un tour dans mon jardin, même si faire un tour dans mon jardin signifie faire un tour pendant une après midi entière. Le lendemain ma mère nous a emmené dans un quartier chic de Londres pour renouveler la garde robe de Louane qui selon ma chère mère comporte quelques pièces douteuses. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est que ma mère emmènerait ma femme d'un côté et que moi je serais envoyé d'un autre côté. Le soir elle paraissait furieuse, elle a balancé les affaires sur le lit, qui je dois l'avouer étaient affreuses, avant de filer dans la salle de bain. J'ai cru entendre des bruits de casse mais quand je suis entré à mon tour rien ne paraissait avoir été dérangé.

J'essaie de gagner sa confiance et son affection. J'ai l'impression que c'est en bonne voie même si je vois très bien qu'elle continue à se méfier de moi. J'ai réussi à glaner des informations ici et là sur sa vie. Même si j'ai l'impression de ne quasiment rien connaître de son passé. Par exemple elle évite soigneusement le sujet concernant les relations amoureuses. Impossible de savoir si elle a déjà eu des copains, jusqu'où elle est allée avec eux, je ne sais absolument rien, et je dois dire que ça ne me réjouit pas. A chaque fois que j'essaie de lui poser la question elle me sourit avant de me dire que je suis trop curieux. C'est vrai qu'en même temps je ne lui parle pas beaucoup de moi. Tout ce qu'elle connaît elle l'a appris à Poudlard et je doute que ça ait été particulièrement flatteur pour moi. Actuellement tout le monde l'attend pour dîner. Le seul problème c'est que quand je suis descendu elle avait cet éclat dans les yeux, celui qui n'apparaît que quand elle prépare un mauvais coup. Je le connais pour ne l'avoir vu que trop de fois.

Elle a fini par arriver dans l'une des robes de sorcière que lui avait acheté ma mère. Une longue robe noire boutonnée jusqu'au cou. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon très serrée et après s'être excusée de son retard elle s'est tranquillement installée en face de moi. Ma mère a souri, un large sourire qui lui a fendu le visage. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des premières fois que je la voyais sourire autant. Apparemment elle pensait avoir gagné sur la tenue vestimentaire de Louane, mais moi je n'en étais pas si sûr.

- Il fait un peu chaud non ?

Rien que cette phrase me laissait présager que quelque chose allait bientôt se passer. Tranquillement elle a déboutonné un à un les boutons de sa robe de sorcière. Au début ma mère n'a pas vu de quoi il en retournait mais moi j'ai failli avoir une syncope en voyant ce qu'elle portait en dessous, ou plutôt ce qu'elle ne portait pas. Apparemment elle avait décidé d'honorer tous les cadeaux de ma mère en une seule soirée. Elle portait une petite nuisette en satin violet qui épousait ses formes à la perfection et laissait entrevoir sa poitrine plus que mise en valeur. De là où j'étais je ne voyais pas la longueur du vêtement mais je pouvais aisément deviner qu'il ne devait pas être bien grand. J'ai cru que ma mère allait faire une crise cardiaque en voyant ça mais Louane venait de commencer à manger tranquillement la soupe qu'on lui avait servi.

- Par Morgane ! C'est totalement indécent !

- Oh mais ne m'avez-vous pas dit de mettre pour dîner ce que vous m'aviez acheté si généreusement ? J'ai trouvé ça dans le placard je suppose que vous ne l'auriez pas choisi si vous trouviez ça aussi indécent

- Cela devait servir à plaire à Sirius

- Ce n'est que ça alors ? Tu ne trouves pas ça jolie mon cœur ?

Joli n'était pas vraiment le mot adéquat. Sexy et renversant convenaient beaucoup mieux. Je me demandais si elle dormirait dans cette tenue ce soir, probablement que non. Elle s'est levée pour venir se planter derrière moi et poser ses mains sur mes épaules. J'avoue que le temps qu'a duré son trajet je l'ai longuement détaillé. Comme je l'avais deviné la nuisette retombait au milieu de ses cuisses et remontait légèrement à chacun de ses pas. Elle portait des chaussures ouvertes mais je devinais qu'elle devait avoir mal aux pieds étant donné les traînées rougeâtres qui s'y étalaient.

- Je suis un peu fatiguée, tu viens bientôt mon chéri ?

- Mais oui j'arrive amour de ma vie, d'ailleurs je ne t'ai pas répondu mais je trouve cette nuisette très belle sur toi

- Ravie qu'elle te plaise. Ne tarde pas trop mon ange, bonne nuit madame Black

J'ai attendu encore quelques minutes puis je l'ai rejoint dans la chambre. Elle était assise sur le lit les cheveux défaits en train d'enlever ses chaussures. Pour mon plus grand bonheur elle portait encore cette si ravissante nuisette qui découvrait la moitié de sa poitrine puisqu'elle était penchée. Si nos relations avaient été normales, je veux dire si depuis le début je l'avais traité comme ma femme, j'aurais pu la renverser sur le lit et l'embrasser mais là je devais me contenter de m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Tu as fait fort

- Dis Sirius Lily m'a envoyé une lettre. Elle va chez James la semaine prochaine et ils nous ont invité à les rejoindre. Ca pourrait être sympa non ?

- Ca pourrait

- Donc je réponds qu'on viendra ? Dit elle enthousiaste

- Je ne sais pas trop

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle incrédule

- A peine aura-t-on mis les pieds là bas que tu te remettras à m'ignorer

- Bon très bien je te promets de ne pas t'ignorer, ni de me fâcher sur toi, de me comporter exactement comme ici

Que pouvais-je dire ? Je ne pouvais tout de même pas l'empêcher d'aller voir ses amis, qui étaient aussi les miens d'ailleurs. J'avais juste peur. Peur qu'une fois qu'on ne soit plus qu'à deux elle se rende compte que je ne lui servait à rien. Que Rémus était un bien meilleur choix que moi. Alors que je réfléchissais à tout ça je l'ai vu se lever pour se diriger vers le placard. Tranquillement elle a remis son bas de pyjama avant d'enlever sa nuisette. Ce qui faisait donc que j'avais une vue d'elle de dos et bien entendu nue. Se rendait elle compte de l'effet qu'elle me faisait ? Apparemment pas puisqu'elle a passé ses cheveux sur sa poitrine pour la cacher.

- J'ai mal aux épaules, tu voudrais bien me masser ?

Sans le vouloir j'ai sauté du lit et j'ai atterri directement derrière elle en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Elle jouait avec le feu mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Mes mains ont commencé à caresser doucement ses frêles épaules. Sa peau était douce et tellement fine. Je devais lutter pour ne pas jeter un coup d'œil à sa poitrine malheureusement cachée mais j'ai tenu bon. Enfin tenu bon jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse un soupir de contentement. Décidément la meilleure mélodie qu'il pouvait y avoir à mes oreilles. Ensuite tout s'est passé très vite, je lui ai déposé un baiser dans le cou, s'en est suivi un petit rire de sa part, puis alors que mes mains sont allées trouver ses hanches je l'ai senti frissonner.

- Je vais aller finir de me changer

Hors de question qu'elle fuit maintenant. Surtout pas maintenant. Au lieu de la laisser partir comme elle en avait l'intention je l'ai obligé à se retourner la collant contre moi. En raison de sa petite taille, ou de ma grande taille selon le point de vue, elle a pu aisément enfouir sa tête dans mon épaule. Je ne savais pas très bien comment je devais interpréter ça. Cherchait-elle à approfondir le contact ? A se cacher ? A me faire un câlin ? Quand elle a fini par relever le visage au bout de quelques minutes j'ai vu qu'une légère couleur rouge l'avait submergé. Ainsi donc elle était timide. Timide et gênée peut être même. Mes mains étaient dans le bas de son dos. En raison de la nouveauté de la chose je comptais bien les laisser là, hors de question qu'elle ait l'occasion de me traiter de pervers encore une fois. Malgré ce que j'avais déjà fait avec elle, en raison de sa petite vengeance personnelle, je trouvais ce contact très intime.

Une de mes mains est passée sur son épaule avant de frôler son cou et de lui caresser la joue. A chaque nouveau contact je la sentais frissonner et je n'avais qu'une peur qu'elle brise notre étreinte. Elle ne le fit pas. Même quand j'ai effleuré ses lèvres des miennes, même quand j'ai renforcé le contact, même quand ma main libre est venir soutenir l'arrière de sa tête. Elle se laissait faire, et rien que par cette passivité extraordinaire je sentais une douce chaleur m'envahir. D'un coup elle a passé ses bras autour de mon cou. Je pouvais la sentir encore plus contre moi. Sa peau, ses seins, son ventre. Tout en elle était une invitation masquée à la luxure. J'ai approfondi le baiser avec ma langue et elle m'a laissé faire. Je dirais même plus elle m'a rendu mon baiser. Sa langue contre la mienne était une source de plaisir à elle seule. D'instinct je l'attirais davantage à moi, la forçant à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps ça a duré, mais quand ça c'est fini j'ai ressenti un manque. A la seconde même où ses lèvres se sont éloignées des miennes j'ai senti un vide en moi. Ca peut paraître tellement cliché, tellement fou, mais je suis simplement et irrémédiablement amoureux d'elle. J'ai passé une main dans ses cheveux, je ne pensais pas à mal pourtant sans le vouloir j'ai dégagé les mèches qui recouvraient l'avant de son corps. Elle a presque bondi hors de mes bras avant de filer vers la salle de bain. Décidément je faisais toujours tout foirer même avec le geste le plus anodin qui soit.

Louane

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de l'embrasser ? Je suis devenu complètement folle. Pourtant c'est bien moi qui l'ait cherché. C'est moi qui ait eu cette idée stupide de lui demander de venir me masser et le tout sans haut évidemment. Je crois qu'il me fait trop tourner la tête, j'en perds la raison. Donc on s'est embrassé, et ensuite … ensuite je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé. Suite à un élan de frayeur de ma part mes instincts de chat ont pris le dessus et j'ai presque bondit jusqu'à la salle de bain. Non mais aussi qu'Est-ce qui lui a pris de vouloir dégager mes cheveux. Bon au moins maintenant je peux me rhabiller même si en l'occurrence il s'agit du tee shirt qu'a mis Sirius la nuit dernière. Je me laisse tomber le long de la baignoire ne sachant même pas ce que je vais lui dire. On aurait pas du s'embrasser c'était une terrible erreur ? La vérité c'était que j'avais apprécié et que je serais même prête à recommencer. Seulement il s'agissait de Sirius, et lui tout ce qu'il cherchait c'était me faire craquer. Je devais dire qu'il y arrivait de plus en plus facilement au cours du temps. Je l'entendis toquer à la porte.

- Laisse moi entrer Louane

- Laisse moi je dois réfléchir

- Peut être que je pourrais réfléchir avec toi

A quoi ça servait que je résiste ? De toute façon je devrais bien sortir de là un jour ou l'autre et puis Sirius n'était pas prêt de partir. Au bout de quelques minutes j'ai fini par sortir de la pièce une main tremblante sur la poignée. Il était assis sur le lit la tête dans les mains, c'est moi qui le mettait dans cet état ? Je n'ai pas osé bouger de l'ouverture de la porte. Là on pouvait dire que j'étais tout sauf courageuse. Lui il est resté assis sur le lit mais il a levé le regard vers moi. Il ne s'est pas levé, il avait probablement peur que je fasse un pas en arrière et que je lui claque la porte au nez. Je ne savais pas trop, je ne savais plus.

- Tu as peur que je te saute dessus ? Me demanda-t-il simplement

- Qu'Est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question

J'ai soupiré avant d'aller m'asseoir à côté de lui. Dure de dire ce que je voulais vraiment. Je ne voulais pas me faire avoir, et c'Est-ce qui risquait fortement d'arriver si je ne lui résistais pas plus que ça. En même temps je lui résistais depuis pas mal de temps, peut être qu'il avait compris la leçon et qu'il était devenu sérieux. Il a fini par poser sa main sur la mienne me forçant à tourner le regard vers lui. Ses cheveux retombaient négligemment dans ses yeux lui donnant l'air encore plus sexy, mais comment diable faisais je pour lui résister ?

- On peut être amis tu sais même si je t'avouerais qu'il sera dûr pour moi de m'empêcher de rêver de t'embrasser encore et encore

C'était donc tout ce qu'il voulait, m'embrasser … et plus si affinités je suppose. Je ne lui ai pas répondu et je suis allé me mettre dans le lit. Il n'a pas tardé à venir et on a pas parlé pendant un long moment. En faite c'était assez bizarre on regardait le plafond sans rien dire avec nos pensées propres à chacun. Pouvais-je vraiment être ami avec lui ? A vrai dire ça me paraissait peu probable. J'étais attiré par lui mais je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache. Alors je suppose que dans ce cas là l'amitié était la meilleure des solutions.

- Parle moi de tes autres copains

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant ?

- Les amis ça se connaît bien non ?

- Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de copains

- C'est combien pas beaucoup ?

- Trois si tu veux tout savoir

- Et c'était sérieux ?

Je n'étais pas totalement sûre que des amis étaient censés se dire ce genre de chose. Ni même être intéressé par ce genre de choses. Mais après tout ça ne me coûtait rien de lui répondre. Je n'avais eu que deux copains sérieux, le premier étant juste un coup d'essai si l'on pouvait dire. Je voulais voir ce que ça faisait d'avoir un petit copain mais très vite ça m'avait énervé d'avoir constamment quelqu'un sur mes talons surtout qu'il était du genre collant. Ca avait duré deux semaines, deux semaines horribles d'ailleurs. Ensuite à quinze ans j'étais sorti avec un de mes amis durant un mois. Ca avait été un véritable fiasco. Il nous avait fallu tout ce temps pour nous rendre compte qu'au fond on était pas amoureux, ni même attiré l'un par l'autre, on était juste proche. J'hésitais à parler du troisième à Sirius, après tout c'était quand même assez personnel. Mais puisque j'avais commencé autant finir.

En sixième année j'étais tombée éperdument amoureuse du Don Juan de l'école. Ou plutôt non il m'avait fait tomber amoureuse de lui. Parfois s'en était même effrayant combien je pouvais penser à lui pendant toute une journée. Je ne me reconnaissais même plus par moment. Il sortait avec des tas de filles différente pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'idéaliser, de le voir comme l'homme parfait. Au bout d'un moment à se tourner autour on est sorti ensemble. Ça marchait plutôt bien. On avait tous deux nos moments de liberté. On s'entendait bien. Moi bien sûr idiote comme j'étais je ne voyais rien. Même pas la dizaine de filles qu'il s'était envoyé derrière mon dos. J'étais peut être sa copine officielle mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des petits bonus comme il me l'avait fait remarqué. Bien entendu on s'est séparé, au bout de trois mois. C'est seulement une fois notre rupture officialisée que je me suis rendu compte comme j'avais pu être stupide tout ce temps. Tout le monde savait qu'il me trompait, mais personne n'a rien dit, de peur de me sortir de ma bulle. Moi j'aurais préféré qu'il la perce cette maudite bulle et ça depuis le premier jour. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que Sirius m'écoutait patiemment, il paraissait presque intéressé.

- Je ne suis pas ce type

- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu sais je comprends mieux tes réactions envers moi

- Tu mérites amplement tout ce que j'ai pu te dire ou faire

- Je sais je ne cherche pas à nier, seulement je te le dis je ne suis pas lui

On a parlé encore un peu avant que je me relève pour aller me laver les dents. Et oui une bonne hygiène dentaire est indispensable. Alors que j'étais en train de m'attacher les cheveux pour dormir j'ai senti comme un regard sur moi. Bien entendu il n'y avait personne. Sirius était encore tranquillement allongé dans le lit à moitié somnolent. J'avais dû rêver. C'est au moment où j'entrepris d'enlever le tee shirt de Sirius pour mettre mon propre haut de pyjama que je sentis quelqu'un posait une main sur ma bouche avant de me retourner. Dire que je l'avais presque oublié celui là. Mais d'ailleurs d'où Est-ce qu'il venait ?

- Transplaner ça peut être très utile. Tout comme les miroirs à double reflet. Tu sais que t'es très belle en nuisette. Je me demande comment mon frère fait pour te résister

- Si tu ne t'en vas pas tout de suite je crierais tellement fort que même les voisins moldus entendront

- Des menaces ma belle ? J'aime quand tu es agressive

- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais un grand malade ?

- C'est avec moi que tu aurais du te marier, je t'aurais fait monter au septième ciel

- Ah oui le paradis c'est ça ?

- Je te ferais crier

- De terreur en te voyant ? Certainement

J'aurais peut être du m'abstenir de répondre ou même de le provoquer en faite. Cet imbécile m'avait coincé contre le mur, une main sur la bouche, une autre sur ma poitrine. C'était tout sauf agréable. En faite je trouvais ça carrément grotesque. Je devais aussi être totalement inconsciente parce que je ne réalisais pas vraiment qu'en faite j'étais en train de me faire violer. Ou plutôt si je réalisais mais ça me paraissait impossible. Enfin disons que quand j'ai senti sa main bifurquait vers le bas de mon anatomie j'ai compris ce qui était en train de se passer et je l'ai mordu violemment. Il a crié de douleur suite à quoi il a resserré son emprise sur moi. Ce n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée que ça.

Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qui s'est passé après ça. Je me le suis demandé aussi à vrai dire. Je sais juste que la pression autour de moi s'est libérée d'un coup et que j'ai pu respirer librement. Par terre se trouvait Regulus nez en sang. Bon je l'avoue ça me faisait vraiment plaisir. Par contre Sirius lui ne paraissait pas particulièrement joyeux. Je dirais même qu'il était furieux, il avait les poings serrés alors qu'il regardait son frère avec une lueur de dégoût dans les yeux.

- T'as intérêt à vite déguerpir sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau

Il a suivi le conseil de Sirius avant de transplaner une nouvelle fois. Moi de mon côté je ne savais pas trop ce que j'étais censée ressentir. De la peur sans doute mais celle-ci s'est évanoui quand j'ai senti Sirius me prendre dans ses bras. Il me berçait en m'embrassant un peu partout dans les cheveux me serrant fort contre lui. A tel point que je me demandais s'il faisait seulement ça pour me rassurer ou s'il y avait autre chose.

- Je ne le laisserais plus t'approcher, désormais je ne te lâche plus d'une semelle

- Et quand je serais sous la douche ?

- Ce sera la meilleure partie dit il en souriant dans mes cheveux

- T'es vraiment irrécupérable mais merci

Prise d'une impulsion soudaine je lui ai déposé un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de retourner dans le lit. Il m'a suivi sans rien dire. Pendant plusieurs minutes je sentais qu'il mourrait d'envie de me dire quelque chose mais il s'est abstenu. Tellement abstenu qu'on a fini par s'endormir. Je crois qu'au moment où je sombrais doucement dans un sommeil profond il m'a prise dans ses bras mais je n'en suis pas vraiment sûre.


	13. Rebondissements

**Coucou tout le monde ! En principe la suite ne devait arriver que demain mais comme j'ai le temps aujourd'hui ... :)**

**Je n'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews et j'en suis vraiment désolé mais mon e-mail bugge ... alors very sorry ... donc merci à tous mes reviewers que j'ai depuis le début, au nouveau ( merci Lia :D ) mais aussi à ceux qui postent anonymement et à qui malheureusement je ne peux pas répondre ... **

**Petite précision, j'ai du oublier de la faire mais pour ma fic Regulus est plus vieux que Sirius c'est un choix personnel **

**Voilà j'espère que vous aimerez, au début je voulais le couper en deux mais finalement je ne résiste pas à vous le donner en entier :)**

**Bisous et bonne lecture !**

Louane

Il n'était que dix heures du matin et pourtant la lumière éclairait déjà toute la véranda du manoir où on se trouvait. On était arrivé il y avait quelques minutes et déjà un elfe était venu nous accueillir. C'était vraiment très différent de chez Sirius. Beaucoup plus lumineux, et ça semblait aussi beaucoup plus amusant. Rien qu'en passant dans le jardin on avait pu voir une piscine, un jacuzzi ainsi qu'un terrain de quiddich, James ne devait certainement pas s'ennuyer. A ce que j'avais cru comprendre ses parents ne seraient pas là de la semaine. Je ne doutais pas qu'une ou deux fêtes seraient organisées, ce serait dur d'imaginer que les maraudeurs ne profiteraient pas de l'occasion. A notre arrivée personne n'était venu nous accueillir. Peut être dormaient ils tous. J'étais vraiment en plein dans la vérité quand je vis James descendre tranquillement en bas de pyjama. Il attrapa une orange au passage avant de nous saluer.

Le suivant à émerger fut Rémus. Il n'était guère plus habillé que James ce qui me donna le loisir de voir ses cicatrices une nouvelle fois. Aucun doute que lui aussi possédait un charme fou. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'en rendre compte plus longtemps puisque déjà il était en train de m'enlacer tendrement. Il me gratifia d'un grand sourire avant d'aller serrer la main de Sirius qui paraissait assez hostile. Quand je vis apparaître Lily et Lia peu de temps après je faillis leur sauter dans les bras. Enfin en faite je leur sautais carrément dans les bras. Je ne savais pas que Lia serait là et à vrai dire c'était une très bonne surprise. Je dois l'avouer durant le reste de la matinée et même de l'après midi j'ai laissé de côté Sirius. Je ne voulais pas me désintéresser de lui mais les filles n'ont pas arrêté de me parler à telle point que mon attention s'est en trouvé absolument monopoliser.

Les garçons ont eu la géniale idée de vouloir faire un barbecue. Ça aurait pu être très bien si l'un d'entre eux avait su comment faire. Au final une étrange fumée noire sortait de l'appareil, à tel point que Lily a du se dévouer pour aller les aider. Enfin disons plutôt que c'est Lily qui se servait de l'appareil pendant les garçons la regardait admiratif. Je bavardais joyeusement avec Rémus et James à propos de l'éventuelle qualification de leur équipe de quiddich préférée dans le tournoi des sorciers quand j'ai tourné mon regard vers Sirius qui était assis dans un fauteuil. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide et je me rendis compte que je n'avais absolument pas tenu ma promesse. Je l'avais tout bonnement ignoré pendant toute la journée. Je me dirigeais vers lui pas très bien sûre de savoir quoi faire. Il semblait ne pas m'avoir remarqué enfin jusqu'à ce que je me décide à m'installer sur ses genoux. Il a paru surpris mais il n'a rien dit au contraire il m'a souri avant de passer l'un de ses bras autour de ma taille. Les autres ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué, trop absorbés dans leurs occupations. Je m'amusais quelque instants à lui mettre les cheveux en désordre avant de me dire qu'il était temps de présenter mes excuses.

- Je suis désolé, je t'avais promis d'être la même que chez toi mais je ne t'ai même pas adressé la parole

- Tu as retrouvé tes amis c'est normal

- Non ce n'est pas normal j'avais promis. Pourquoi tu restes tout seul ici ?

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir

- A cause de moi ?

- Grâce à toi se contenta-t-il de répondre mystérieusement

Peu de temps après les autres nous ont appelés pour dîner. Je dois dire que Lily avait réussi à faire des merveilles. J'étais assise à côté de Sirius qui avait sa main posée sur mon genou. Je ne savais absolument pas ce que ça signifiait mais ça semblait lui faire plaisir. Apparemment ils avaient tous passé de bonnes vacances. Les parents de Lily semblaient avoir adorés James au contraire de sa sœur. Mais d'après ce que Lily nous avait dit sa sœur était une horrible harpie alors ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Lia les avait rejoint depuis deux jours alors que Rémus était là depuis quatre bon jours. Aucun doute qu'ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion de bien s'amuser. James proposa de profiter de la piscine. Bon pour profiter il aurait fallu avoir un maillot de bain, Lily me proposa de me prêter un des siens, ce que j'accueillis avec joie. A peine eut on mis le pied en haut dans la chambre que les deux filles fermèrent la porte à clef avant de se tourner vers moi. Oula je sentais l'interrogatoire venir montrer le bout de son nez

- Alors vous sortez ensemble ? Me demanda Lily suspicieuse

- On est marié je te rappelle répondis je un grand sourire au lèvre

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire

- La situation entre moi et Sirius n'a pas changé

- Ah non ? Alors pourquoi tu étais sur ses genoux ? Pourquoi il avait la main posée sur toi ? Me demanda Lia qui apparemment n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce que j'avais pu faire

- On a décidé d'être amis

- Tu as décidé ou vous avez décidé ?

- Parce que excuse moi Sirius ne semble pas vouloir être ton ami

- Ca changera quand on rentrera à Poudlard. Il y aura à nouveau toutes ces filles alors je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui

Sirius

Je ne peux pas dire que je regrette d'être ici, je suis content d'avoir retrouver mes amis. Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu Louane une nouvelle fois. Je l'ai observé se conduire aussi spontanément avec tout le monde alors qu'avec moi elle est toujours réservée, comme si elle avait peur de quelque chose. Néanmoins j'ai bien conscience qu'elle fait des efforts, comme quand elle est venue me trouver sur le fauteuil. Je sais aussi que ce n'est pas encore gagné pour moi, loin de là même. Les filles viennent d'arriver. On a le droit à la scène traditionnelle de James transi d'amour devant sa belle, c'est vrai que Lily est assez bien foutu mais pas de quoi en faire un plat. Elle porte un maillot de bain rouge deux pièces rien de vraiment transcendant. Lia porte un bikini jaune, je dois l'avouer ça lui va plutôt bien surtout qu'il est rare qu'on la voit sans une épaisse couche de vêtements. Mais le plus incroyable selon moi reste ce que porte Louane, ou plutôt ce qu'elle ne porte pas. Vous allez dire que je ne suis pas impartial mais c'est vrai elle est réellement extraordinaire dans ce maillot de bain noir. Il dégage parfaitement son ventre laissant une vue plongeante sur son piercing. Non mon obsession pour cet élément n'a toujours pas diminué.

C'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte de la présence de deux autres garçons. Bon James ce n'est pas un soucis il est trop occupé à roucouler avec Lily pour la regarder. Et Rémus il est en train de … en train d'enlacer ma femme ! Comment ça en train d'enlacer ma femme ? Le pire c'est que c'est vrai, sous mes yeux il ose la prendre dans ses bras avant de la jeter dans l'eau. Non mais en principe c'est à moi que cet honneur est réservé. Il fait de même avec Lia avant d'à son tour plonger. Apparemment les filles se livrent contre lui à un duel sans pitié. Je pourrais aller l'aider mais je préfère le laisser se faire tuer. Quel mauvais ami je fais décidément. On finit bien vite par faire des équipes pour jouer avec un ballon au dessus d'un filet que vient d'attacher James. Aucune idée sur le nom de ce sport, ça doit être un truc moldu. Les filles ont décidé de jouer ensemble. On aurait pu pensé que ce serait un match pas du tout équilibré et pourtant croyez moi elles sont redoutables. Le score est à 8-7, pour les filles malheureusement, quand James envoie le ballon dans un arbre. Alors qu'on est tous en train de se demander comment on va le récupérer puisqu'on a interdiction de se servir de la magie, Louane est déjà en train de grimper. Je dois dire qu'elle fait preuve d'une agilité remarquable, pas une seule fois elle ne rate une branche, elle semble même monter à l'instinct.

Quand elle redescend alors que James s'extasie sur sa performance Rémus ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin comme s'il était au courant de quelque chose que nous autres pauvre commun des mortels n'étions pas en mesure de comprendre. Il s'approche d'elle, lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille, que je comprends être comme « c'était de la triche » alors qu'elle se met à sourire. Pourquoi ce serait de la triche ? Décidément c'est injuste, il est au courant de quelque chose qu'elle ne s'est pas donné la peine de me révéler. A ce moment là toute la jalousie que je ressentais à l'égard de mon ami me frappe à nouveau de plein fouet. On finit tous par aller se rhabiller et alors qu'on était sur le point d'aller se coucher une explosion retentit dans le jardin de James. Rémus reste avec les filles en haut alors que James et moi allons voir de quoi il en retourne. Dans le jardin se tienne trois hommes capuchonné de noir. Vous avez-je dit que les parents de James sont de puissants aurores ? Immédiatement un sort frappe de plein fouet James qui ne tarde pas à s'écrouler le long de la véranda. Les choses s'annoncent mal, très mal.

Louane

Rémus nous a confiné dans notre chambre. Comme si on allait y rester tiens ! Quand on a entendu une nouvelle explosion Rémus est descendu nous faisant promettre de rester en haut. Il peut courir tiens. Bon c'est vrai qu'il a utilisé un sort pour nous empêcher de sortir et par la même occasion empêcher quelqu'un d'autre d'entrer. On se fait toutes du soucis. On est pas en mesure de savoir ce qu'il se passe en bas. Mais puisque personne ne remonte ça ne doit pas être bénin. Je regarde par la fenêtre, impossible de sortir par là à moins de vouloir se briser le cou. Le toit est raide, trop raide pour qu'une personne humaine s'y aventure. Pourtant on ne peut décemment pas rester là alors que nos amis sont en danger. Lily cherche un contre sort pour débloquer la porte alors que de mon côté je viens d'ouvrir la fenêtre, je me tiens sur la rambarde quand Lia me tire en arrière me forçant à revenir dans la chambre.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est prudent ! Tu vas glisser et te tuer ! Je pense vraiment que ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire actuellement !

- Je ne glisserais pas

- Ah non ? T'es une mutante peut être ?! Parce que excuse moi de te le dire n'importe quel humain normalement constitué glisserait à la première tuile venue

C'est peut être le moment de leur révéler mon secret. Sans que Lia comprenne ce qui se passait j'étais en train de me transformer. Pas le temps de leur expliquer je venais déjà de sauter sur le toit. Au début ça se passait plutôt bien, mes pattes adhéraient parfaitement à la surface. Je faisais de petits bonds agiles sur les poutres. Quand je suis arrivé au bord j'ai eu une vision parfaite sur toute la scène. Trois hommes cagoulés face à Rémus et Sirius. Des sorts fusaient et impossible de dire de là où j'étais où se trouvait James. Puis là je fis la chose la plus stupide de ma vie. Sans réfléchir je sautais du toit. Mon saut eut trois effets. Le premier de me faire atterrir sur la tête de l'homme du milieu. Le deuxième de détourner l'attention des deux autres trop surpris et le troisième de me faire balancer sur l'arbre le plus proche.

Sirius

Rémus et moi on était vraiment en mauvaise posture. On avait beau se défendre du mieux que l'on pouvait on avait toujours un temps de retard. Aucun doute que bientôt ils ne tarderaient pas à prendre largement le pas sur nous. Et puis là il s'est passé quelque chose que vraiment personne n'attendait. Aussi bien pour nous que pour eux. Un chat a atterri sur la tête de celui du milieu. Oui vous avez bien entendu un chat. Les trois hommes ont paru surpris ce qui nous a laissé le temps de leur envoyer des sorts de plein fouet. Quatre choses ont découlé de cet acte. Le premier c'est que les hommes ont été sonnés pendant quelques minutes, la deuxième que le chat a été envoyé contre un arbre violement par la main de celui du milieu, la troisième que des aurores sont venus nous porter secours et la quatrième que Rémus a couru près du tronc d'arbre où le chat avait été envoyé. Je ne comprenais pas très bien son attitude, pourquoi se préoccupait il d'un chat, qui je dois le reconnaître nous avait sauvé la vie, plutôt que de James qui était assis à terre encore à moitié inconscient.

Je n'ai compris que quand je l'ai vu revenir avec quelqu'un dans les bras. Au début il m'a fallu un instant pour assimiler tous les éléments. Un chat s'écrasait contre un tronc d'arbre et Rémus revenait avec le corps d'une fille. Quelques secondes plus tard j'ai entendu Lia et Lily descendre en furie les escaliers. L'une s'est précipité au chevet de James alors que l'autre s'est précipitée vers Rémus. Il y avait deux filles qui venaient de descendre et une autre dans les bras de Rémus. Ca ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. A mon tour je me suis précipitée vers Rémus qui tenait fermement Louane dans ses bras.

Pour notre sécurité les aurores nous ont raccompagné à Poudlard. Pendant plusieurs jours Louane ne s'est pas réveillée. Elle restait endormie dans un lit d'infirmerie. Elle ne paraissait pas souffrir mais comment savoir si ce n'était pas le cas. James était rentré dans le dortoir au bout d'un jour sous les bons soins de Lily qui passaient quasiment tout son temps libre avec lui. De mon côté j'essayais d'aller la voir tous les jours, mais j'étais souvent devancé par Rémus, Lia ou même Alice et dans ces moments là je préférais les laisser seuls. Pourtant un soir alors que j'avais emprunté la cape d'invisibilité de James j'ai réussi à me glisser jusqu'à son lit. Elle était calme, ses cheveux retombaient de part et d'autre de son visage formant une sorte d'auréole. Je finis par m'asseoir sur le tabouret à côté de son lit lui prenant la main.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas été le meilleur mari qui soit. J'ai peut être même été le pire. Mais je veux que tu saches que je ne regrette absolument pas de t'avoir épousé. Malgré tout ce que j'ai dit, ou même fait, j'ai fini par m'attacher à toi. A tel point que j'en deviens d'une jalousie maladive dès que quelqu'un t'approche. Je sais également que j'ai des tas d'effort à faire pour que tu puisses me pardonner. Mais pour que j'y arrive il faut que tu te réveilles. Enfin je n'ai jamais été d'un naturel très doué pour les déclarations alors j'espère que celle-ci te convient. Même si je suis trop lâche pour la faire quand tu es éveillée.

J'ai attendu un signe de sa part, sa main qui bouge, ses yeux qui papillonnent, mais rien. Elle est restée telle qu'elle était quand je suis entré, immobile et tellement fragile.

Louane

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, mais au vue de l'air soulagé de Pomfresh ça devait faire un bon bout de temps. J'ai donc appris que les cours avaient repris depuis une semaine, que j'avais été victime d'un traumatisme crânien à cause de cette malheureuse chute contre le tronc d'arbre et pour finir que tous mes amis étaient venu me rendre visite chaque jour. Je me demandais de qui elle parlait quand elle disait tous mes amis. Je devais vraiment en avoir un sacré nombre en vue de tous les cadeaux qui jonchaient mon lit, chocolat, dragées surprises de Bertie crochue, ballons, peluches. Je vis également une pile de feuilles sur le bureau à côté de mon lit, j'eus peur pendant un instant que ça soit la liste des devoirs. Ma peur se révéla fondée mais je vis avec soulagement que quelqu'un de très généreux les avaient tous fait, je pariais sur Lily avant de me redresser dans mon lit.

J'avais encore un très léger mal de tête mais rien d'insurmontable, je me levais histoire de voir de qui venait tout ces objets. Apparemment les chocolats venaient de Rémus, les dragées de Peter, les ballons de James. Mes devoirs avaient été fait généreusement par Lily avec l'aide de Alice et Lia qui avaient pourtant cru bon de m'acheter d'autres petits cadeaux telles que des pinces à cheveu ou encore des sous vêtements. Je me demandais bien à quoi pensait Alice en m'offrant ce genre de chose, j'étais dans le coma non ? A quoi ça aurait pu me servir. Puis je m'approchai de la pile énorme de peluches qui était disposée derrière mon lit. Je dis énorme parce qu'il devait au moins y avoir une quinzaine d'ours en peluche, tigres rayés, panda de toutes les couleurs, et bien entendu pour surmonter le tout une énorme peluche représentant un chien noir. Je souris en voyant que tout ça venait de Sirius, uniquement de Sirius. Il avait cru bon de rajouter une carte sur chaque peluche. Les messages étaient tous plutôt court mais le message essentiel était là, je lui manquais.

Alors que Pomfresh m'avait donné l'autorisation d'aller prendre une douche je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que j'aurais pu y rester. Mes parents ne s'étaient pas donné la peine de venir, prétextant des obligations urgentes, apparemment la probable mort de leur fille ne faisait pas partir de leur priorité. Que me restait il alors comme famille ? D'un côté mes amis étaient tout ce qui me restait, mais comment prévoir ce qui se passerait une fois que les études seraient finis ? C'est précisément à ce moment là que je pensais à Sirius. Je n'avais même pas pensé une seule seconde à ce qui arriverait quand nous serions sortis de Poudlard. Sa mère nous avait parlé d'appartement, mais après ce qui venait de se passer je dois dire que je n'avais aucune envie que ma maison soit payée par une femme qui était du côté des hommes que j'avais pu voir. Quant au mariage qui m'unissait à Sirius je ne savais pas ce qu'il en adviendrait une fois que nous serions ailleurs que dans un château clos au monde extérieur.

Pourtant une chose était sûre, j'étais bien folle de lui. Quand je l'avais vu se battre en compagnie de Rémus j'avais craint pour leur vie, mais une petite voix n'avait pas arrêté de se manifester me soufflant que je perdrais bien plus que deux amis s'il venait à leur arriver quelque chose. Peut être que je devrais essayer d'être moins dure avec lui pour lui laisser une chance. La seule chose que je craignais était de souffrir, mais peut être qu'en ne cessant de le repousser c'était là que je souffrais le plus. Je venais de prendre une grande décision, maintenant à savoir si cela marcherait c'était une toute autre histoire. J'étais en proie à de grands doutes alors que je passais mon uniforme grimaçant quand il toucha mon épaule ankylosée. Peut être qu'en faite c'était une très mauvaise idée. Je risquais de me prendre la honte de ma vie si jamais il venait à me repousser mais au moins j'aurais essayé.

Immédiatement en arrivant dans la grande salle j'ai vu mes amies en train de déjeuner. Elles étaient seules, aucune trace des Maraudeurs, bon ce que j'avais prévu attendrait encore un peu. Quand elles m'ont vu arriver elles m'ont toutes souries avant de se lever et de me prendre dans leur bras. Tranquillement je m'installais à côté de Lily alors qu'en face Lia et Alice avaient repoussé leurs assiettes pour me parler.

- Dire que tu te réveilles précisément au moment où aucun d'entre nous n'est présent

- C'était pour ne pas faire de jaloux répondis je en rigolant

- N'empêche que ça aurait été tellement romantique si tu t'étais réveillée quand Sirius te tenait la main et qu'il …

- Alice ! La réprimanda Lily sévèrement

- Et qu'il quoi ? Demandais je en prenant un bout de pain

- Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas envie d'entendre ses histoires alors que tu viens à peine de te réveiller poursuivit Lia mal à l'aise

- Quelles histoires ? Dis je soudainement très intéressée en me rendant compte que j'avais apparemment manqué quelque chose

- Bon allez je me dévoue pour te le raconter me répondit Alice enthousiaste

- On s'en serait douté poursuivit Lily maussade

- Figure toi que quand tu étais dans le coma on se relayait tour à tour pour venir à ton chevet. Tu sais histoire que quand tu te réveilles tu n'es pas la tête de Pomfresh au dessus de ton visage mais plutôt un de nos charmants visages. Enfin un soir alors que Lily et moi on se dirigeait vers ton lit on a surpris Sirius à côté de toi. Tu vois déjà c'était bizarre parce que normalement c'était pas son tour, enfin bref ! On était là, il était là, c'était le silence, donc comment dire … on a été obligé d'écouter ce qu'il disait …

- Dis plutôt que t'as préféré te cacher pour tout entendre

- Oui enfin n'embêtons pas Louane avec les détails. Il te faisait une de ces déclarations. Franchement t'aurais dû être réveillée. C'est à peine s'il ne disait pas qu'il ne pourrait vivre sans toi

- Je crois qu'Alice en rajoute un peu. En faite il s'excusait et disait qu'il s'était beaucoup attaché à toi

- Qu'est ce que je disais ! Il ne peut plus se passer d'elle ! Reprit Alice

J'écoutais la discussion entre Alice et Lily d'une oreille distraite. Alors comme ça Sirius m'avait fait une sorte de déclaration. Décidément la décision que j'avais prise se précisait de plus en plus. C'est ainsi que quand je le vis passer les portes de la Grande Salle en compagnie des trois autres que je sus exactement quoi faire. Tout d'abord je remerciais Peter pour ses cadeaux avant d'enlacer Rémus et James qui je dois le dire m'avaient aussi beaucoup manqué. Suite à cela je pris une grande inspiration avant de croiser le regard de Sirius. Je pense qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'allais faire, ni lui, ni personne d'ailleurs si j'en jugeait par le silence qui s'était installé dans notre petit groupe.

J'étais actuellement en train d'embrasser Sirius Black. Oui Sirius Black mon mari. Alors qu'il ne m'avait ni provoqué, ni fait enrager, et qu'il n'avait pas non plus initié le baiser. J'appréciais de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, c'était un contact doux et chaud, en tout point agréable. Je remarquais qu'il ne me repoussait pas. Je dirais même qu'il venait de me rapprocher davantage de lui en posant ses mains sur mes hanches et en me collant contre son corps. Je suis sûre que vous mourrez d'envie de savoir où étaient mes mains à ce moment là, j'aurais eu envie de les mettre sous sa chemise à même sa peau mais je pense que ça aurait été du plus mauvais effet, elles étaient donc sagement nouées autour de son cou. Enfin ça c'était avant qu'il ne se décide à faire jouer sa langue avec la mienne. Parce que actuellement mes mains passaient frénétiquement dans ses cheveux qui je le devinais devaient être pas mal en désordre depuis mon passage.

Ce n'est que quand j'ai entendu les soupirs et les cris perçants d'autres filles que j'ai réalisé qu'on était en train de s'embrasser passionnément au milieu de la Grande Salle devant un tas de spectateurs. J'ai finis par me dégager timidement de son étreinte alors que lui ne semblait décidément pas décidé à me lâcher si j'en jugeais par ses mains toujours autour de ma taille. Je ne saurais dire à quoi il pensait à ce moment là, c'était vraiment dûr à savoir. Il ne me quittait pas du regard et je dois dire qu'au bout d'un moment je me sentais assez mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas dit un mot que devais-je donc en déduire ?

Sirius

Cette journée avait commencé de façon monotone, pour se poursuivre de manière ennuyeuse. Depuis le moment où je m'étais éveillé jusqu'à la fin de la matinée j'étais resté morose. Bien sûr mon état d'esprit a changé du tout au tout quand je l'ai vu assise à côté de ses amies. Dire que j'avais perdu ma matinée en cours alors que j'aurais pu la passer avec elle. Quand elle a enlacé mes amis j'ai senti une pointe de jalousie m'envahir, pourquoi eux d'abord ? Bien entendu ce sentiment a disparu au profit d'un tout autre quand elle s'est mise à m'embrasser. Au début j'ai cru rêver. Ce ne pouvait qu'être un rêve sinon c'était que j'avais manqué un épisode parce que la dernière fois qu'on avait parlé elle semblait encore réticente à mon égard. Pourtant je n'ai pas pensé à ça quand j'ai senti ses mains jouaient avec mes cheveux. Elle avait le don de me rendre dingue dans n'importe quel endroit que ce soit. A un moment j'ai senti qu'elle s'éloignait de moi, mais je n'avais aucunement envie de la lâcher.

Je voyais bien qu'elle attendait que je dise quelque chose, mais qu'Est-ce que j'étais exactement censé dire à ce moment là ? En plus avec ma chance j'allais dire quelque chose qui la ferait enrager et je devrais tout recommencer. Je me contentais donc de la regarder espérant que ce soit elle qui engage la discussion, mais elle paraissait mal à l'aise, peu de chance donc qu'elle dise quelque chose. Heureusement pour nous, enfin je crois, ce fut quelqu'un d'autre qui prit la parole pour nous.

- Vous êtes trop mignon ! Lança Alice enjouée

- Qu'Est-ce que ça signifie au juste Sirius ? Siffla une voix derrière nous

Je me retournais voyant une jeune femme blonde qui me lançait un regard noir. Apparemment Louane l'avait aussi remarqué puisqu'elle s'est dégagée de mon emprise pour se tourner à son tour. Cette fille je l'avais presque oublié, il me semble que j'avais passé une nuit avec elle avant les vacances, et encore je n'en étais même pas sûr, elles finissaient toutes par se ressembler dans ma tête. Enfin toutes sauf Louane évidemment. D'ailleurs celle-ci paraissait troublée. Oh non pas ça. Je ne venais quand même pas de tout gâcher une nouvelle fois.

- Tu oses me tromper et sous mon nez en plus !

- Excuse moi mais comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Louane calmement

- Comment t'oses me parler toi ? Tu te comportes comme une traînée avec mon copain et t'as le culot de m'adresser la parole ?

- Ton copain ? Laisse moi rigoler. Tu seras sans doute ravie d'apprendre que Sirius est mon mari. Par conséquent je dirais que celle qui se comporte comme une traînée c'est bien toi. Maintenant tu pourrais disons … disparaître ?

Alors là j'étais vraiment impressionné. Moi qui croyait que j'allais me prendre une baffe magistrale, à la place elle se défoulait contre cette fille. Quoique si ça se trouve elle me réservait sa colère pour après. La blonde a écarquillé les yeux furieuse avant de tourner les talons et de retourner à sa table. Louane quant à elle c'est tranquillement assise à côté de Lily me laissant comme un imbécile debout.

- Wahou quel sens de la répartie Lou' tu pourras faire pareil avec les fans de Franck ?

- Quand tu veux Alice, Rémus tu me passes le sel ?

- Temps mort je n'ai pas tout compris ! Lança James complètement déboussolé

- Qu'Est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ? Demanda Lia

- Ben tout quoi, le baiser, la prise de bec avec cette fille, j'ai manqué un épisode ?

- Sirius tu ne t'assois pas ? Demanda Louane comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde

- C'est-à-dire que je suis aussi paumé que James dis je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle

- J'accepte de te donner une chance. A propos j'aime beaucoup les fleurs.

- Pardon ?

- Ce qu'elle veut dire c'est que tu dois lui offrir une tonne de fleurs. En faite puisqu'on en parle le parfum lilas serait parfait dans notre chambre répondit Alice tranquillement en se servant un verre d'eau


	14. Un petit mensonge

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Alors je n'avais prévu de mettre ce chapitre que lundi mais comme c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui je tenais à vous faire ce petit cadeau ( oui ya comme quelque chose de bizarre la dedans c'est mon anniversaire et c'est votre cadeau xD )**

**Encore une fois merci pour toutes vos reviews ... j'en suis à 99 ... ouou plus qu'une et je passe la barre des 100 :D **

**Bisous et bonne lecture -**

Sirius

Tout le monde doit se dire que je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde. J'ai enfin réussi à avoir la fille que je convoitais depuis plusieurs semaines et en plus je n'ai pas eu trop d'efforts à fournir. C'est vrai que quand elle m'a dit qu'elle m'accordait une chance, je nous voyais déjà enlacés un peu près partout dans le château mais ce qu'elle avait en tête était tout autre apparemment. Je vais vous résumer rapidement la situation. Ca fait une petite semaine que cette discussion a eu lieu. Depuis on aurait pu croire que j'aurais eu l'occasion de l'embrasser encore et encore mais figurez vous que malgré toute ma bonne volonté je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir le moindre petit baiser. Je lui offre des fleurs tous les jours, à chaque fois c'est le même topo, elle me remercie en m'embrassant sur la joue avant de partir. Non mais franchement la joue ?! Je ne serais pas contre si elle déviait plus bas, mais non rien, nada, niet.

Donc je me pose une question, est elle vraiment ma petite amie ? Enfin comment suis-je censé me comporter avec elle ? Après je veux bien avouer qu'elle a été pas mal occupé. Elle a du rattraper les cours et tout ça, mais elle a quand même trouvé le moyen de passer du temps avec Rémus. Soit disant qu'ils révisent ensemble. Moi aussi je pourrais réviser avec elle tout aussi bien que lui et peut être même mieux encore. Bon c'est vrai que je ne lui ai pas proposé mais elle aurait pu venir me le demander elle-même au lieu de courir dans les bras de Rémus pour lui demander de l'aide.

Il est 7H du matin, j'ai vraiment passé une mauvaise nuit. Je n'arrêtais pas de faire le même cauchemar, encore et encore. Je la voyais allongée sur le canapé, juste après Rémus arrivait, et ils s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Tiens d'ailleurs où est Rémus ? Il n'est pas dans son lit. Peut être qu'il est déjà descendu prendre son petit déjeuner. Bon allez une fois n'est pas coutume je vais me lever à 7H15 un samedi matin, on aura vraiment tout vu. J'en profite pour passer une chemise noire, ça changera un peu de la blanche, et qui sait aujourd'hui je pourrais peut être enfin faire le point avec Louane sur notre relation.

Je rêve où sur le canapé de la salle commune sont étroitement enlacés Rémus et Louane. Non ce n'est pas possible je dois être en train de revivre mon cauchemar mais en encore pire. Rémus est allongé de tout son long sur le fauteuil alors que Louane, ma Louane, est blottie contre lui. Ses cheveux sont attachés de manière spartiate alors que la main de Rémus repose tranquillement sur le bas de son dos. La seule bonne nouvelle dans tout ça c'est qu'ils sont encore habillés. Enfin moi je trouve que la chemise à moitié relevée ne peut pas vraiment être considérée comme un vêtement à part entière. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle parait paisible alors que moi je n'ai qu'une envie crier, frapper, ou encore le tuer. A la place je reste là à les fixer. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de mon regard assassin mais Rémus finit par se réveiller. Avec une attention et une délicatesse hors norme il se lève la laissant encore endormi sur le canapé. Il parait surpris en me voyant mais se ressaisit bien vite en essayant de remettre sa chemise dans une position convenable. Je dois vraiment user de tout mon self control pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge, il a intérêt à avoir une sacrée bonne explication.

- On s'est endormi sur le canapé en révisant se contenta-t-il de répondre en s'étirant

- En révisant ? Tu me prends vraiment pour un abruti. Vous vous êtes endormi au même moment en révisant ? Tout en étant aussi collés ? Vous révisiez quoi au juste l'anatomie ? Demandais-je hargneux

- Franchement j'suis pas assez réveillé pour supporter tes réflexions, crois ce que tu veux

Après ça il s'est contenté de remonter tranquillement dans notre dortoir comme si tout ça ne l'atteignait pas. Moi de mon côté je regardais Louane toujours endormi. Se rendait elle compte à quel point je pouvais devenir fou à cause d'elle ? Je finis par l'embrasser sur le front avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle. Cette histoire n'allait pas en rester là mais pour le moment il fallait que je me calme.

Louane

Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu m'endormir sur le canapé. On était en train de réviser l'histoire de la magie et à ce moment là mes paupières sont devenus lourdes. J'ai voulu me reposer quelques minutes ce qui explique pourquoi je me suis très légèrement appuyée sur Rémus. Après la suite m'échappe, comme le fait que je me sois retrouvée sur Rémus et le fait qu'il soit aussi confortable. Il me semble avoir entendu la voix de Sirius ce matin mais j'ai dû rêver. Quand je suis montée dans mon dortoir bien sûr les filles dormaient. Mais le temps que je prenne ma douche et que je m'habille elles étaient toutes les trois réveillées. J'ai voulu aller ranger mes affaires comme si de rien n'était mais apparemment mon absence de la veille avait été plus que remarqué.

- Alors avec Sirius c'était bien ? Demanda Alice nonchalamment

- Je n'étais pas avec Sirius

- Comment ça tu n'étais pas avec Sirius ?! Mais c'est bien avec Sirius que t'es censé … euh … sortir ? Répliqua Lia pas très sûre d'elle

- Je suppose que oui en théorie …

- Allons petite Lia tu n'as pas remarqué que Louane ici présente fait tourner ce cher Sirius en bourrique répondit Alice triomphante

- C'est vrai que personne ne saurait très bien définir votre relation

- J'ai été pas mal prise ces temps ci

- Dis plutôt que t'as peur

- Alors t'étais avec qui ?

- Tu perds pas le nord Alice. J'étais avec Rémus si tu veux tout savoir. On s'est endormi en révisant pas de quoi en faire tout un plat

- Rémus ou Sirius ton cœur balance, c'est tellement romanesque

- Il n'y a rien entre Rémus et moi

- Et entre Sirius et toi ?

Cette conversation avait au moins eu le mérite de me faire réfléchir. Je devais sûrement faire vivre un véritable calvaire à Sirius à être aussi indécise. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'hésitais autant. C'est vrai j'avais dit que je lui donnais une chance, il m'offrait des fleurs, il se montrait patient, et moi en échange je lui donnais … et bien en faite rien du tout. On avait même pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver en tête à tête depuis le début de la semaine. Je passais mon pull noir qui laissait mes épaules nues avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Lily. A l'inverse de Alice et Lia elle ne paraissait pas ravie de la tournure que prenait ma relation avec Sirius, je me demandais bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Je comptais aller parler à Sirius dans la journée, bien entendu j'étais loin de me douter qu'il était déjà dans la Grande Salle et en charmante compagnie si je puis dire.

La raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas remarqué tout de suite c'est parce qu'il n'était pas à la table des Gryffondors. Il avait préféré migrer vers celle des Poufsouffle. D'ailleurs je n'aurais rien remarqué si Lily n'avait pas paru aussi gênée et surtout si elle ne m'avait pas empêcher de tourner la tête à chaque fois. Quand j'ai enfin réussi à me retourner c'était pour voir un spectacle tout à fait répugnant. Sirius était penchée vers une Poufsouffle tout sourire, aussi bien pour lui que pour elle. Il jouait avec l'une des mèches de ses cheveux blonds, en faite il paraissait tout à fait dans son élément. J'essayais de faire comme si ça ne m'atteignait pas mais Lily était loin d'être dupe. J'attachais mes cheveux nerveusement en un chignon tout en laissant mille pensées m'envahir. J'étais vraiment une idiote, la pire idiote qui soit. Comme s'il était capable d'attendre, non il lui fallait au moins un contact physique par semaine.

- C'est pour ça que j'étais réticente à vous voir ensemble

- Pardon ? Demandais-je distraite

- Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Sirius est un coureur, j'avais peur que tôt ou tard ça n'arrive. Il te faisait déjà souffrir avant que vous soyez théoriquement ensemble alors je craignais que ça n'empire si vos relations évoluaient

- De toute façon j'aurais du m'en douter. Il ne peut pas se contenter d'une seule fille, il les lui faut toute

C'est un peu près à ce moment là que James est arrivé avec son éternel bonne humeur. Il a embrassé Lily avant de s'asseoir en face de nous. Il a entamé une discussion mais je dois dire que je n'étais pas vraiment attentive. Il a fini par le remarquer, et à remarquer aussi que son ami était en train de papillonner à la table des Poufsouffle. Suite à ça il a fait une tête bizarre avant de tourner son entière attention vers moi.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Non

- Tu sais il doit y avoir une bonne raison à ça

- Tu n'as pas besoin de lui chercher des excuses

J'ai vraiment essayé de résister, de maîtriser mes sentiments mais au bout d'un moment à le voir faire la cour à cette fille j'ai craqué et je suis sorti de la Grande Salle. J'ai entendu quelqu'un me suivre mais je m'en fichais pas mal. Ce devait sûrement être Lily qui voulait me consoler, ou encore James qui voulait chercher des excuses à Sirius. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant que ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Non en face de moi se tenait Lucius Malefoy. La seule fois où je l'avais vu d'aussi près c'était le jour de mon entrée à Poudlard dans le train. Après je l'avais seulement entrevu de temps en temps dans le château. Alors le voir en face de moi comme ça, ça me faisait vraiment bizarre. Chose encore plus étrange il était seul alors que d'habitude on le voyait toujours accompagné de Severus Rogue ou encore Evan Rosier.

- Tu es particulièrement en beauté ce matin

- Excuse moi Lucius mais depuis quand on se parle ?

- Le moment m'a paru opportun. Tu sais qu'on m'a demandé de te surveiller

- Je ne vois pas trop où tu veux en venir

- Pensais tu vraiment que Sirius était ton seul prétendant ? La seule raison de votre mariage est le poste de ton père au ministère. Le même que celui du père de Sirius. On m'a demandé de vérifier que ce mariage tenait la route. Et à ce que j'ai pu constater il n'y a même pas de mariage qui tienne entre vous.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de tout ça, surtout que ça ne te concerne pas du tout

- Dès que je t'ai vu sur la photo qu'on m'a envoyé je t'ai trouvé très belle. Alors qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de te voir dans ce train. Tu me troubles, tu ne sais même pas à quel point.

- Je croyais que tu allais te marier à la cousine de Sirius, Narcissa non ?

- Je préfèrerais mille fois t'épouser toi

- Laisse moi tranquille, je ne te connais pas et je n'ai aucune envie de te connaître

Ce type me faisait particulièrement froid dans le dos. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi d'un coup il venait me parler alors que jusqu'ici nous n'étions que deux inconnus l'un pour l'autre. En tout cas je remerciais le ciel que ce ne soit pas lui qu'on m'est désigné pour mari. Je pense que j'aurais été morte de trouille à chaque instant. Au moment où il allait dire quelque chose de plus Sirius est arrivé. Lucius m'a souri, un sourire sadique selon moi, avant de me faire un baisemain et de partir. Je n'ai pas attendu de connaître la réaction de Sirius pour tourner les talons et m'éloigner plus loin dans le couloir. De toute façon je ne vois pas ce qu'il aurait pu me dire de si important. M'expliquer en détail ce qu'il faisait avec cette fille ? Non merci je n'avais pas la force de l'entendre.

Sirius

D'abord Rémus et ensuite Lucius. On peut dire qu'elle cachait bien son jeu. Si ça se trouve elle va encore me sortir deux ou trois autres garçons de sa manche. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai été voir cette fille c'était la colère. Colère de l'avoir surpris collé serré à Rémus. Maintenant il faut que j'ajoute à ça la colère de l'avoir vu tranquillement se faire courtiser par Lucius. Bon où elle est passée cette Poufsouffle ? J'ai besoin de réconfort. Elle vient de sortir de la Grande Salle. Parfait, je n'aurais pas à m'afficher avec elle aux yeux de tous. Ce n'est pas bien dur de la convaincre de me suivre à l'étage. Je dirais même qu'elle n'attendait que ça. Tout se passe rapidement, elle n'attend même pas que je la déshabille, elle le fait elle-même. Tant mieux une perte de temps en moins. Moi qui croyait qu'elle était timide je me suis bien trompé. En vingt minutes tout est fini. Je suis en train de me rhabiller quand je la sens m'embrasser dans le cou. Pas vraiment envie de recommencer alors je me contente de l'embrasser distraitement sur la joue avant de sortir. Moi qui croyait que je serais seul au troisième étage je me trompais lourdement. James m'attend appuyé contre le mur. Il m'entraîne jusque dans le parc, il parait soucieux, ça n'annonce rien de bon pour moi ça.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fous ?

- Rien de pire que d'habitude

- Je pensais que t'étais amoureux de Louane

- Qu'Est-ce que ça change ?

- Comment ça qu'Est-ce que ça change ? Tu t'envoies en l'air avec une autre fille et sous son nez en plus.

- Toute façon elle s'en moque, elle se laisse draguer par Rémus, Lucius et je ne sais qui d'autre. Alors franchement je ne vois pas ce que ça peut lui faire.

- Elle s'en moque tu dis ? Si j'étais toi je n'en serais pas si sûr. Tu sais elle paraissait vraiment déboussolée dans la Grande Salle , alors si elle savait qu'en plus t'as couché avec cette fille je pense que tu pourrais dire adieu à toutes tes chances.

James et moi on a encore parlé un peu et je me suis rendu compte que la cause de tout ça, ce n'était pas vraiment elle, ni ce qu'elle faisait, non la cause de tout ça c'était ma jalousie maladive. J'ai voulu aller m'expliquer avec elle seulement elle venait de partir pour pré au lard avec les filles, il faudrait donc que je prenne mon mal en patience. Mal dont j'étais entièrement responsable. La journée est passée lentement, malgré la compagnie de James je n'arrivais pas à m'intéresser à ce qu'on faisait ni même à ce qu'il disait. En plus pour couronner le tout les filles ne sont pas rentrées à dix huit heures comme les autres mais à vingt et une heure par un passage secret que Peter avait pris soin de leur montrer.

Elles avaient toutes un tas de paquet ce qui me faisait me demander ce qu'elles avaient bien pu acheter. C'est là que je me suis souvenu que dans un mois c'était le bal de la saint valentin. N'aurais je déjà pas du l'inviter depuis longtemps ? Malheureusement ce serait assez dûr de lui parler si on était toujours aussi entouré. Malgré elle, elle m'a donné une occasion d'aller la voir en tête à tête quand elle est montée dans sa chambre. Les autres n'ont rien dit quand je l'ai suivi même si je sentais le regard furieux des filles sur mon dos. Apparemment il n'y a pas qu'auprès de Louane que je devrais faire mes preuves.

Quand je suis entré à mon tour dans la chambre elle était en train de ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire. J'ai cru voir une robe passait mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Apparemment elle ne m'avait pas remarqué puisqu'elle n'a pas crié Sirius tu dégages !!, quelques secondes plus tard elle sortait de son sac des sous vêtements. Quel besoin avait-elle d'en acheter ? Surtout un aussi petit string rouge, je ne dois surtout pas oublier la raison pour laquelle je suis ici.

- Louane ?

Elle sursaute violemment lâchant le morceau de tissu qu'elle tient en main avant de se retourner vers moi. Je l'aide à le ramasser mais bien entendu ça provoque chez elle une crise de rougissement qu'elle tente tant bien que mal de dissimuler en se retournant et en finissant de ranger. Je me demande quand même pourquoi elle a acheté ce genre de choses ? Généralement c'est pour le montrer non ? Donc une autre question se pose à moi à qui compte-t-elle le montrer ?

- On peut parler ?

- Je suppose que si je dis non tu parleras quand même

- Je t'avoue que je suis un peu perdu. Je ne sais pas sur quel pied dansait avec toi. Toute la semaine j'ai cherché à savoir ce que tu voulais et puis ce matin quand je me suis levé je t'ai vu sur le canapé avec lui

- Tu devrais pourtant savoir qu'entre Rémus et moi il n'y a rien

- Et puis après ça je t'ai vu parlé à Lucius, ce baise main et tout ça

- Comment tu peux être jaloux de Lucius ? Non mais vraiment ce type fait peur, crois moi je n'ai aucune envie de passer du temps avec lui

- Alors on passe l'éponge sur cette journée ?

- Avant j'aimerais savoir quelque chose

- Tout ce que tu veux

- Cette fille ce matin … Tu faisais juste ça pour me faire enrager n'Est-ce pas ? Je veux dire tu t'es juste contenté de pavaner devant elle comme un paon, tu n'as pas fait autre chose ?

- Par autre chose tu sous entends coucher ?

- Oui

Alors là j'étais en proie à un cruel dilemme. D'un côté je pouvais lui dire la vérité, mais je ne doutais pas qu'elle chercherait à me repousser en le sachant. Et d'un autre je pouvais mentir et avoir une petite chance d'être vraiment son petit ami. Là je pris une décision. Peut être pas la meilleure, mais une décision quand même.

- Je n'ai rien fait avec elle

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle m'a sauté dans les bras pour m'embrasser. La réaction était même plus vive que je ne l'avais ex compté. On a passé les dix minutes suivantes à s'embrasser, encore et encore. On est resté debout mais ce n'était peut être pas si mal, parce que si on allait sur le lit je doutais de pouvoir me retenir de laisser mes mains vagabonder, ce qui n'aurait pas été du meilleur effet.

- En faite dis moi ce charmant petit string j'aurais l'occasion de le revoir bientôt ?

- Sirius dit elle gênée

- Je plaisante bien entendu, quoique …

- T'es pas possible

- J'aime te faire rougir, c'est tellement facile


	15. Quiproquo

**Salut tout le monde, alors déjà j'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances - ... **

**Pour ma part je suis assez occupée ( hé oui suis plus occupée en vacance que pendant les cours allez comprendre vous xD ) ce qui fait que je n'ai plus autant le temps d'écrire. La suite arrivera donc mardi prochain ( je tiens à préciser que le chapitre n'est toujours pas écrit et que je compte sur le lundi soir pour le faire xD ) ...**

**Alors dans ce chapitre ... du lemon sur la fin, mais vous pouvez tout aussi bien le passer si vous n'avez pas envie de le lire ça n'enlèvera rien à la compréhension de l'histoire. **

**Sinon je dédicace ce chapitre à Spider Clemti qui a eu 18 ans dimanche :). Sur ce bonne lecture !**

Louane

C'est vraiment affreux comme certains jours je me sens horrible. Ou plutôt non c'est vraiment affreux comme parfois les groupies de Sirius me font me sentir horrible. Ca fait deux semaines que lui et moi on a eu cette petite discussion. Depuis nos rapports sont beaucoup moins tendus même si on ne peut pas dire qu'on représente le couple idéal par excellence. Déjà les moments qu'on passe seul à seul sont assez rare. Le plus souvent on est avec les autres et on évite les démonstrations d'affection. Enfin il évite les démonstrations, c'est-à-dire qu'on ne se prend pas la main, on ne fait pas de câlin, on ne s'embrasse pas. Forcément quand on se retrouve c'est assez intense. Généralement c'est dans un couloir désert que ça arrive. On s'embrasse passionnément presque sauvagement mais ça s'arrête là. Je veux dire qu'il ne cherche même pas à aller plus loin. Même pas une toute petite fois. Pourtant Sirius est bien connu pour être du genre rapide. Après c'est vrai que je pourrais faire le premier pas mais je n'ose pas. C'est dingue de dire que quand je voulais juste me venger je n'avais aucun mal à prendre des libertés que là je n'ose même pas tenter ou même imaginer.

En plus de tout ça je sens la menace constante de toutes ces filles prête à fondre sur Sirius dès que l'occasion se présente. Je lui fais confiance mais quand je le vois entouré d'une horde de glousseuses, petit surnom affectueux que je leur ai trouvé, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il va en préférer une autre à moi. J'en ai parlé à Lia qui a tenté de me rassurer en me disant qu'il n'avait pas attendu tant de temps pour tout gâcher mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que même s'il couchait avec l'une d'entre elle je ne le saurais même pas. Actuellement je m'observe dans la glace. Et plus je me regarde plus je me trouves des défauts. C'est au moment où j'examine en détail la circonférence de mon ventre que la porte s'ouvre sur Alice et Lily qui me regardent surprise. Et bien quoi ? Une fille n'a-t-elle pas le droit d'être en sous vêtement dans la salle de bain et de se regarder dans le miroir sans que personne n'y trouve rien à redire ?

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais au juste ? Me demande Lily soupçonneuse

- Vous ne me trouvez pas un peu trop grosse ?

- Tu plaisantes j'espère. Si toi t'es grosse nous on est obèse

- Vous pensez que Sirius me trouve séduisante ?

- S'il ne le pense pas tous les autres mâles de Poudlard le pense en tout cas

- C'est quoi au juste le problème Lou' ? Il t'a fait une réflexion ?

- Non seulement j'ai un peu peur de la comparaison

- Si je comprends bien le sous entendu t'as l'intention de coucher avec lui ? Demanda Alice très intéressée

- Il faudrait déjà qu'il ait envie de moi pour ça

- Mais si ça ne tenait qu'à toi ? Tu te sens vraiment prête ?

- J'ai un peu peur mais … ah ça me fait trop bizarre de parler de ça, je préfèrerais qu'on arrête

Bien sûr que je stresse un peu, en même temps comment ne pas stresser alors qu'on sait qu'on va passer après tout un tas de fille, qu'on sait exactement ce qu'il a fait avec chacune d'entre elle et pire que tout qu'il leur a mis des notes. Si ça se trouve il continue son cahier et il va me mettre une note pitoyable. Je rougis instantanément alors que Lily a l'air de savoir exactement ce à quoi je pense. Même si c'est impossible évidemment. Je finis par m'habiller tout en ne pouvant m'empêcher de penser à ce maudit cahier. C'est un peu près au milieu de toutes ses réflexions que je pense à aller voir Rémus qui doit être dans sa chambre à cette heure ci. Je ne me trompe pas il est là tranquillement installé dans son lit un livre en main. Je m'assois à côté de lui ne pouvant m'empêcher de jouer avec mes doigts en sachant ce que je suis sur le point de lui demander.

- Comment ça va Louane ? Me demande-t-il calmement

- Il faut que je te demande quelque chose

- Bien sûr tout ce que tu voudras dit il en refermant son bouquin

- J'aurais besoin de cours … dis je gênée

- Quelle matière ? Histoire de la magie ? Potions ?

- Je voudrais être bonne au lit répondis-je d'une traite regardant partout ailleurs que dans la direction de Rémus

Au moment même où j'ai prononcé cette phrase j'ai eu l'impression que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Rémus a paru interloqué, enfin pour le peu de secondes où j'ai eu le courage de le regarder. Pendant quelques minutes qui me parurent une éternité le silence se fit. Puis j'ai senti sa main sur la mienne ce qui m'a forcé à le regarder. Lui il ne rougissait pas contrairement à moi qui devait avoir pris une jolie couleur pivoine.

- Tu sais je crois que je n'ai rien à t'apprendre, enfin d'après ce que j'ai déjà pu constater bredouilla-t-il

- Mais avec toi c'est facile, je n'ai pas peur de ton jugement

- D'après ce que James m'a dit, tu n'as pas non plus peur du jugement de Sirius, n'Est-ce pas mademoiselle j'attache les garçons à leur lit dit il en riant

- C'était différent je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire avec lui à ce moment là

- Et maintenant tu en as l'intention c'est ça ? Dit il un peu perdu

- Non enfin je ne sais pas … j'aimerais juste que tu me donnes des conseils, tu sais pour … ne pas paraître idiote

Sirius

Je sais que je prends toujours énormément de temps dans la salle de bain mais il faut bien ça pour plaire à mes admiratrices et plus particulièrement à Louane. Les garçons doivent tous être sortis à l'exception de Rémus. Alors pourquoi je l'entends parler avec une fille ? Une fille, alors comme ça Rémus a amené une fille au dortoir ? Tant mieux en même temps comme ça j'arrêterais de me méfier dès qu'il se montre dans les parages et qu'il enlace « amicalement » ma fiancée. Quoiqu'ils n'ont pas l'air de beaucoup agir puisqu'ils ne cessent de parler. Qu'Est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien se dire ?

- Mais non pas là, plus bas

Apparemment Rémus est du genre directif. La demoiselle ne répond pas, elle doit être occupée à descendre plus bas. Je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qu'ils font. Ou plutôt j'imagine très bien ce qu'ils font. Je vais peut être éviter de sortir maintenant ça risquerait de tout casser entre eux, pour une fois que Rémus ose aller plus loin qu'un simple flirt.

- Mais non pousse plus fort

- T'es marrante on voit que c'est pas toi qui doit faire l'effort

Je me demande qui peut bien être la fille. Probablement une gryffondor sinon Rémus aurait refuser qu'elle rentre dans la salle commune et donc dans notre chambre. Je n'ai jamais vu mon meilleur ami louchait sur une fille de notre promotion, peut être une sixième voir une cinquième année. Quoique je ne le vois jamais traîner avec ces filles et je doute qu'il invite une fille rencontrait à la va vite. Les seules filles qu'il côtoie tous les jours sont Lily, donc impossible sinon James l'aurait déjà tué, Lia, impossible car je l'ai vu filer à l'anglaise cette nuit pour rejoindre un Serdaigle, Alice, impossible car elle ne ferait jamais ça à Franck. Tout cela nous ramène donc à Louane. Ce qui est bien entendu impossible puisqu'on a mis les points sur les i, on est un couple maintenant.

Bon j'avoue que je ne me comporte pas comme le petit ami parfait, j'essaie de lui laisser sa liberté, de ne pas être trop possessif, même si l'envie de l'embrasser aux yeux et à la barbe de tous se fait très souvent ressentir, mais je me retiens doutant qu'elle apprécierait d'être prise comme un faire valoir. Je ne sais même pas trop comment elle envisage la relation de couple, on en a pas parlé. Je ne sais pas si elle est du genre indépendante ou si elle préférerait qu'on soit toujours collé ensemble.

- T'es vraiment nul, plus fort je t'ai dit

- Ce n'est pas en me mettant la pression que ça ira plus vite

- Désolé Rem, j'aimerais juste que ça aille vite, j'ai rendez vous

A ce moment là j'entends le lit grincer. Bouger même. Peu importe qui est la fille je peux constater qu'à deux ce sont des vrais bêtes. Non mais qui pourrait arriver à faire bouger un lit de cette façon en faisant l'amour ? Je plains la pauvre fille, demain elle aura de ces bleus.

- T'es mal mis, bon attends on va changer de position

Oulala ils vont revisiter le kamasutra ou quoi ? J'espère quand même que ce sera vite réglé, marre de me planquer dans la salle de bain en attendant qu'ils aient finis. Et si jamais ils décidaient de prendre une douche après ? Je n'aurais pas l'air bête moi. Surtout qu'à force je vais finir par me mettre en retard pour mon rendez vous avec Louane. Encore une fois je devrais faire preuve de tout mon self control pour ne pas la prendre dans un couloir sordide mais ça en vaut vraiment la peine. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me prenne pour un pervers qui ne pense qu'à ça, même si techniquement je ne pense qu'à ça quand je sens ses lèvres trouvaient les miennes. Deux semaines c'est un véritable record pour moi, mais elle en vaut vraiment la peine. Je n'ai pas envie de la brusquer ou qu'elle s'imagine que je n'attends que ça d'elle.

- Tu penses que Sirius appréciera ?

- Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir, il comprendra que c'était pour lui

- Mais tu ne penses pas qu'il risque de m'en vouloir ?

- Non je pense qu'il sera même plutôt content

Comment ça Sirius appréciera ? C'était quoi cette histoire ? Ne me dites pas que depuis tout à l'heure je suis en train d'écouter mon meilleur ami et ma femme faire des choses peu catholiques derrière mon dos ? Non c'est impossible. On en a déjà parlé, ils m'ont juré qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Pourtant je n'ai pas rêvé tout ce qu'ils viennent de dire quand même. Bon après tout ce n'est peut être pas Louane, peut être que c'est … juste une de mes groupies. Peut être que Rémus s'est servi de ma popularité pour appâter une fille. Quoique ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout.

- Tu sais il faut une première à tout

- Peut être que Sirius aurait préféré que je fasse ça avec lui

- Il est un peu tard pour penser à ça

Je ne dois pas tirer de conclusions hâtives. Je dois essayer de me calmer et d'avoir les idées claires. Non mais franchement comment voulez vous que je sois calme alors que Rémus vient de dépuceler ma femme et sous mon nez en plus ! Je vais l'étrangler, il a du la manipuler, lui faire croire que c'était pour son bien. Je vais le tuer, le faire souffrir doucement avant de le jeter dans le lac en espérant que le calmar s'occupe de son cas. A ce moment là n'écoutant que mon cerveau qui avait mûrement réfléchi avant de prendre sa décision, c'est-à-dire tuer Rémus dans d'atroces souffrances, je sortis de la salle de bain. Je m'attendais à les prendre en flagrant délit, genre tous les deux nus dans le lit dans une position peu orthodoxe. Mais à la place je vis Rémus en train de pousser son lit pour le mettre contre le mur alors que Louane rangeait les affaires qui jonchaient le sol. Bien entendu ils étaient tous les deux habillés et quand ils me virent ils furent réellement stupéfaits.

- Vous n'étiez pas en train de coucher ensemble ?

- Ben non tu vois on rangeait, je voulais te faire une surprise pour tout à l'heure. Euh attends un peu t'as cru que Rémus et moi on était en train de s'adonner à je ne sais quel acte pervers ?

- Ca prêtait à confusion

Louane

Décidément cette journée me réserve bien des surprises. J'étais venu demander des conseils à Rémus, que bien sûr il a refusé de me donner prétextant que je m'en sortirais très bien toute seule, et je me suis retrouvée à ranger leur chambre. Ca aurait pu être fait avec une baguette mais le problème c'est que généralement il y avait des conséquences. Comme des chaussettes collées au plafond ou ce genre de désagrément. Sirius m'a emmené dans la cabane hurlante. Deuxième fois que je viens et pourtant ça m'a l'air différent. Probablement parce que la dernière fois j'étais transformée en chat. A peine fut-on entré que Sirius me plaque contre le mur le plus proche pour m'embrasser. J'apprécie énormément, peut être même trop.

Ses mains restent sagement sur mes hanches alors que sa bouche elle ne demande qu'à s'exprimer. Comment peut il me faire autant d'effet rien qu'en m'embrassant sur les lèvres ? Mes mains à moi qui jusqu'alors se contentaient de suivre le mouvement en se nouant autour de son cou finissent par passer sous sa chemise. Sa peau est douce, je caresse tendrement son ventre alors que je le sens se coller un peu plus à moi. Bon une chose est sûre il a envie de moi, au moins pas de doutes là-dessus. Alors que j'enlève un à un ses boutons je sens ses mains à lui devenir entreprenante sous mon pull. Quelqu'un peut il m'expliquer pourquoi il vient de dégrafer mon soutien gorge alors que je suis encore totalement habillée ?

Je comprends ce qu'il a voulu faire seulement quand l'une de ses mains enserre un de mes seins. Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit alors qu'il continue ses douces caresses. Alors ça y est on est passé au premier stade, pelotage de nibard comme se plait à l'appeler Alice. En principe on est pas censé brûler les étapes, je suis censée le repousser gentiment mais je n'en ai aucune envie. J'ai juste envie qu'il continue à me faire ça et même qu'il fasse plus que ça. Il finit par me porter jusqu'au lit le plus proche, ou plutôt le tas de couverture le plus proche. Pas très romantique comme cadre mais peu importe. Il m'enlève mon pantalon alors que je sens des milliers de papillons venir chatouiller mon ventre.

Sa main passe de mon genou à l'intérieur de ma cuisse dans un geste tout ce qu'il y a de scandaleux. Il parait satisfait quand il m'entend gémir et encore ce n'était que le début de mon calvaire. Je viens à peine de me rendre compte que j'ai mis un sous vêtement tout ce qu'il y a d'horrible quand sa main passe sous le dit sous vêtement m'arrachant un nouveau cri de plaisir. Comment peut on être aussi agile de ses doigts ? Il ne se formalise pas de ce que je porte semblant plutôt réceptif à ce que je ressens. Ca me gêne un peu qu'il me regarde comme ça en train de prendre du plaisir mais je suppose que ça n'a rien de mal. Je dirais même que c'est plutôt excitant.

Néanmoins pas question de le laisser faire tout le travail. Après tout j'ai appris quelque trucs moi aussi. Il parait surpris en me voyant prendre le dessus. Pourtant c'est déjà arrivé, et ça arrivera encore. A ce moment là son pantalon et sa chemise sont de trop, résultat bye bye les vêtements inutiles. Je dépose de petits baisers papillons sur son torse alors que ses mains passent dans mes cheveux. Je suis en train de martyriser un de ses pauvres tétons quand je l'entends pousser un cri rauque. J'ai envie de lui à un point pas possible mais je ne sais pas si c'est très raisonnable. Peut être qu'après ça nos relations risquent de changer, déjà que c'est pas toujours facile. Comme je semble hésitante il en profite pour reprendre le dessus. Au lieu de continuer ce qu'on était en train de faire il me laisse me reposer tranquillement sur son torse me caressant le dos en m'embrassant les cheveux.

- J'ai pas envie que tu hésites, quand on le fera tu seras pleinement confiante

- Qui l'aurait cru, le grand Sirius qui s'arrête en plein milieu pour les beaux yeux d'une fille

- Est-ce ma faute si tu as les plus beaux yeux qu'il m'ait été donné de voir ?

- Dragueur va

- Un dragueur qui pourtant arrive à te tirer pas mal de soupirs

- Rho ça va hein, la prochaine fois je resterais silencieuse

- Tu n'as pas intérêt ma chérie

- On en est à se donner des petits noms ?

- Ca te dérange ?

- Pas spécialement

Il a continué à m'embrasser dans les cheveux tout en passant délicatement sa main dans mon dos. Je me sentais bien, en sécurité. En faite je n'avais pas du tout envie de bouger. J'entendis le rythme cardiaque de Sirius accélérait. Apparemment il comptait faire ou dire quelque chose, sinon c'est que son cœur allait vraiment de travers.

- Je peux te poser une question sans que tu te fâches

- Si la question est Est-ce que j'ai déjà couché avec Rémus je t'étrangle

- Non en faite c'était plus général comme question souffla-t-il

- Général ?

- Je sais que tu n'as rien fait avec Rémus, mais peut être qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre tu as …

- Fait l'amour ?

- Oui

C'est bizarre je croyais pourtant que de ce côté tout était clair. Je pensais qu'il avait compris que avant mon mariage je me réservais pour mon mari et qu'après mon mariage je voyais mal avec qui le faire. Apparemment ce n'était pas clair pour lui. Et puisque j'attendais pour répondre je voyais qu'il était en train de se poser de multiples questions. Si ça se trouve il imaginait que j'ai eu des tas et des tas d'amants. C'était quand même assez cruel de le laisser mariner comme ça sans aucune ébauche de réponses.

- J'étais censée être vierge pour notre nuit de noce

- Censée ? S'étrangla-t-il

- C'est donc pour ça qu'avec mon ex on a …

- Fait l'amour pour rompre avec les traditions ? S'inquiéta-t-il

- Rien fait du tout. Que veux tu je comptais me réserver pour mon mari.

- Tu comptais ?! Quel est le mec de Poudlard que je dois aller défigurer ?

- Qu'Est-ce que je devrais dire moi si je devais aller trouver toutes les filles avec qui tu as couché

- Réponds moi s'il te plait s'impatienta-t-il en se mettant sur les avants bras pour se mettre au dessus de moi

- Tu seras le premier Sirius

Devant son large sourire j'en déduis que c'était ce qu'il voulait. En même temps je ne voyais pas ce que ça pouvait lui faire. Lui il avait bien profité de sa vie et de sa jeunesse et j'en faisais pas tout un plat. Alors pourquoi ça paraissait si important à ses yeux ? Je n'eus pas le temps de me soucier de ça qu'il était déjà en train de reprendre mes lèvres pour un nouveau baiser.

- Accompagne moi au bal de la saint valentin

- Quel est le rapport entre ma virginité et ce bal ?

- Aucun mais je veux être sûr que tu y ailles avec moi

- C'est dommage quelqu'un me l'avait déjà proposé

- Nom ? Prénom ? Maison ? Tu verras qu'il ne sera plus un problème dans très peu de temps

- Toi et ta jalousie dis je en levant les yeux au ciel

- Attends quelqu'un drague ma femme, normal que je me charge de son cas

- Ah bon ? Je suis ta femme maintenant ? Demandais je en lui caressant les cheveux

- Tu l'as toujours été, seulement j'ai été un véritable abruti

- Ohoh dommage que je n'ai pas enregistré cet aveu, tu veux bien la refaire dis ?

- C'était la seule et unique fois, désolé chérie

- Et si je t'embrasse ?

- Du chantage ?

- Appelle ça comme tu veux

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé. Je sais juste qu'à ce moment là j'avais une furieuse envie de lui. Envie qui s'est décuplé quand il a recommencé à jouer de manière dangereuse près de mon bas ventre. Sa main allait et venait sur mon buste sans jamais s'arrêter. Je pense qu'il a commencé à comprendre que ça me faisait quelque chose quand je me suis mise à frissonner. S'en est suivi un sourire de victoire pour lui et un gémissement incontrôlé pour moi. On a recommencé à s'embrasser, ça n'avait rien à voir avec les petits baisers dont nous avions l'habitude. Non cette fois c'était un peu comme une nécessité, un besoin vital.

Au fur et à mesure que je m'enfiévrais, suite à quelques baisers bien placés de sa part, je l'observais. Et je peux vous dire que le fait qu'il ne porte déjà plus qu'un boxer jouait largement en sa faveur. Je crus comprendre que mon haut était de trop quand il me l'enleva et que dans la foulée il jeta mon soutien gorge un peu plus loin dans la pièce. A ce stade je ne pensais même plus à être gêner, surtout que les yeux pétillants de Sirius me certifiaient qu'il était content de ce qu'il voyait. Sa langue allait et venait sur l'un de mes seins alors que l'autre était emprisonné dans sa main. Pourquoi je n'avais pas fait ça avant déjà ?

Sa bouche finit par descendre le long de mon ventre alors que sa main non rassasiée de ce qu'elle avait déjà pu trouver vint se nicher sur l'élastique de ma culotte. Je voyais qu'il hésitait. Hésiter à quoi faire en faite ? Et pourquoi il s'obstinait à rester dans la sphère basse de mon anatomie ? Je n'eus ma réponse que quelques instants plus tard. Instants qui coïncidaient au moment où je sentis sa langue jouait avec une partie très sensible de mon corps. Je pensais à le faire arrêter, c'est vrai c'était extrêmement gênant. Mais ce désir fit place à quelque chose de beaucoup plus intense. Il était doué, extrêmement doué même. Petit à petit je me sentais partir, je sentais tout mon corps vibrait à l'unisson, et puis d'un coup … plus rien. Sirius me souriait conquérant alors que j'avais envie de l'étrangler ou plutôt non que j'avais envie d'aller plus loin.

Il crut certainement qu'on allait en rester là parce qu'il roula sur le côté mais ça c'était bien mal me connaître. Quelques baisers sur son torse et une main bien placée lui firent clairement comprendre mes intentions. Ce n'était en faite rien de plus que ce que j'avais pu lui faire, c'était juste plus intime, plus érotique. Au fur et à mesure que ma main prenait de l'assurance sous son boxer je le sentais frémir. Il était vraiment beau quand il était aussi détendue, quoique le râle de plaisir que je venais d'entendre me faisait prendre conscience qu'à la place il était plutôt très tendue. Je devais sacrément bien m'y prendre, plus que je ne le croyais en tout cas, puisqu'il ne tarda pas à se libérer dans ma main. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais prémédité mais c'était tout aussi bien.

Lui par contre il semblait mortifier, chose dont je pris conscience quand après avoir remis ma petite culotte je m'installai dans ses bras. Un silence étouffant s'installa dans la pièce. Je ne voyais pas vraiment le problème, c'est pour ça que je restais silencieuse. Et lui je ne savais pas pourquoi il ne disait rien , il avait semble-t-il aimer alors qu'Est-ce qui clochait ?

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi on ne dit plus rien ?

- Si tu savais comme je suis désolé

- Désolé de quoi ? Demandais je perplexe

- Et bien de ce qui vient de se passer …

- Moi je trouvais ça plutôt normal en faite, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas … enfin … tu vois

- Si deux misérables semaines de patience me font cet effet là honte à moi, mais je te promets que je me rattraperais la prochaine fois.

C'était donc ça, enfin bon peu importe de toute façon nous ne manquerions pas d'occasion. Alors que je me laissais aller à rêvasser dans ces bras, une constatation me frappa de plein fouet. Il avait bien dit deux semaines n'Est-ce pas ? Or nous étions ensemble depuis trois semaines. Il avait juste du se tromper, une simple erreur de diction à mon avis. Enfin c'Est-ce dont j'essayais de me persuader.

- Dis moi Sirius quand tu dis deux tu veux dire trois n'Est-ce pas ?

- Euh oui bien sûr trois

Pourquoi j'avais du mal à le croire ? Peut être parce que son rythme cardiaque venait de monter en flèche et peut être aussi parce qu'il était en train de bafouiller. Si je faisais rapidement le calcul ça nous ramenait au moment où nous avions eu cette discussion à propos de cette Poufsouffle. Alors comme ça il avait menti. Bien sûr j'aurais pu m'énerver, pester, le traiter de tous les noms mais je préférais adopter une attitude qui le mettrait bien plus dans l'embarras. Je me dégageai de son étreinte me relevant pour récupérer mes affaires qui étaient sur le sol.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il perplexe

- Je me rhabille

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je rentre au château

- Je t'accompagne alors

- Non toi tu restes là

Je ne tarda pas à enfiler tous mes vêtements. Sirius continuait à me poser des questions auxquels je ne répondais pas, m'enfermant dans une sorte de silence étrange. Il me prenait vraiment pour une idiote, je n'étais pas son jouet avec lequel il pouvait décider de s'amuser quand ça lui chantait et ça il fallait bien qu'il le comprenne un jour ou l'autre.


	16. Le bal de la saint valentin

**Et oui j'ai réussi, tout un chapitre en une heure trente chrono xD En même temps si je n'avais pas réussi vous n'auriez jamais eu ce chapitre donc ... **

**J'aime vos reviews, je les apprécie grandement, alors si vous voulez que j'y réponde laissez moi une adresse mail ... au pire si vous ne voulez pas que ça apparaisse dans les reviews envoyez moi un message privé sur mon profil - **

**Bon par contre une certaine Kitty m'a laissé une review, oui oui celle qui portait sur le temps d'attente qui se rallongeait ... mdr. Alors oui moi aussi je vais bientôt commencer un job d'été, et puis je dois passer du temps avec mon fiancé pendant les vacances. Pour l'écriture vous comprendrez donc que ça se complique. Je préfère écrire seule et j'essaye dans la mesure du possible de vous mettre les chapitres le plus rapidement possible ! En parlant de ça justement le prochain chapitre sera sûrement là jeudi, comme quoi je vous gâte :)**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ( et les autres aussi of course ) ... Bonne lecture :D**

Louane

Qu'Est-ce qu'il s'imagine qu'il suffit qu'il revienne la bouche en chœur avec une tonne d'excuses pour que je lui pardonne ? Non mais ce n'est pas Alice au pays des merveilles ou plutôt devrais je dire Sirius au pays des merveilles. D'ailleurs je me demande ce que les moldus trouvent à ces contes stupides. Toutes ces filles qui trouvent l'amour au premier coup d'œil et qui vivent heureuse avec une foule d'enfants. Déjà de un, je ne vois pas ce qu'une foule d'enfants a de réjouissant, Est-ce qu'on parle des moments où ça braille la nuit et des moments où il faut changer les couches ? En plus excusez moi mais la plupart de ces héroïnes épousent des princes. Or je ne vois pas comment on pourrait être heureuse en étant marié à quelqu'un qu'on ne voit presque jamais. Parce que oui un prince est censé partir en guerre, croisade, mission diplomatique ou je ne sais quoi. Enfin bon peut être que c'est ça la clé du bonheur, ne jamais voir son mari.

En faite ça m'arrangerait bien de ne pas voir mon mari moi. Parce que je pense que plus collant que lui ça n'existe pas. Depuis l'épisode de notre pseudo première expérience sexuelle en tant que vraie couple je ne lui adresse plus la parole. Il me faut du temps pour digérer le fait qu'il m'a trompé. Parce que oui n'ayons pas peur des mots il a été voir ailleurs. Depuis il ne cesse de se répandre en excuses, en cadeaux et autres trucs qui de toute façon ne lui serviront à rien. Je ne suis pas à acheter alors pour que je lui pardonne il faudrait vraiment un miracle. Vous me trouvez dur ? Imaginez donc que vous appreniez au cours d'une méprise verbale de la part de celui que vous aimez qu'il s'est envoyé en l'air avec une autre fille. Oui j'ai bien dit celui que vous aimez. Je l'aime, plus que je n'ai jamais autant aimer personne peut être même, et c'est pour ça que ça me fait tant souffrir. Je sais comment est Sirius, enfin je croyais savoir comment il était avant. Je pensais naïvement qu'une personne pouvait changer du tout au tout par amour. Une conséquence tragique des romans que j'ai l'habitude de lire.

Actuellement j'ai réussi à me soustraire à son radar. Non mais c'est vrai comment fait il pour savoir où je me trouve à chaque instant ? Je pense que là il est occupé avec James, enfin je l'espère parce que j'ai besoin d'un peu de solitude. Je bifurque à travers les groupes d'élève en espérant trouver un peu de tranquillité mais j'ai l'impression que tout le château est assiégé. C'est sûrement le bal de la saint valentin dans deux jours qui fait ça. Tout le monde espère se dégoter un cavalier avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Pour ma part je ne sais pas encore si je vais y aller. Bien sûr j'avais dis oui à Sirius mais j'espère bien qu'il a compris qu'après avoir découvert ce qu'il avait fait c'était totalement exclu. Mes amies veulent que je les accompagne mais franchement tenir la chandelle ça ne me dit trop rien. En plus je sais déjà à quelle table et avec quelle groupe de garçons elles vont aller s'asseoir alors hors de question que je me retrouve dans un traquenard qui viserait à me faire passer la soirée avec Sirius.

Des garçons m'ont invité, enfin ça c'était avant que je sois officiellement avec sirius. Parce que maintenant dès que l'un d'entre eux trouve le courage de m'approcher, Sirius le fait fuir en un seul regard. Bon je peux comprendre, qui aurait envie de se mettre l'un des Maraudeurs à dos ? Vraiment personne. En faite il me faudrait un cavalier assez courageux pour oser affronter mon mari sans peur des représailles, un garçon qui ferait enrager Sirius comme jamais, un garçon pas trop moche mais pas non plus un imbécile de première. Non quelqu'un qui aurait de la conversation, qui saurait à quoi s'en tenir. Enfin bien sûr ça ne courre pas les rues et encore moins les couloirs ce genre de type. Pourquoi ma vie doit-elle être aussi compliquée ? Et voilà que je recommence. Je me lamente, je passe pour un martyr. Tout ça à cause de Sirius. Il ne pouvait pas réfréner ses hormones non ? Ah les garçons vraiment je vous jure.

Tiens maintenant que j'y pense, où Est-ce que je suis ? J'ai dérivé au hasard dans Poudlard et maintenant je dois l'avouer je suis plutôt perdue. Au point où j'en suis autant continuer, peut être que je tomberais sur quelqu'un ou peut être que je finirais par reconnaître quelque chose. Alors des couloirs sombres, des tableaux inanimés, mais où Est-ce que je suis tombée ? Si je ne me trompe je dois être au quatrième, ou au cinquième, oh miséricorde je n'ai aucune idée de où je suis. Tiens ne serait ce pas une silhouette ? Ou alors je suis en train de délirer et c'est un mirage. Non mais qu'Est-ce que je raconte, je ne suis pas dans le désert et je ne suis pas à la recherche d'une oasis. Je suis juste plus ou moins perdu, rien d'inquiétant. Quelqu'un finira bien par me retrouver. En plus cette silhouette commence à se concrétiser. Un homme grand, bien bâti, de longs cheveux blonds. Attendez un peu qui dans cette école a de longs cheveux blonds ? Euh … je ferais peut être mieux de faire demi tour tout compte fait.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'une beauté comme toi fait dans un couloir aussi sinistre ?

Bon pour repartir discrètement on repassera. Il m'avait remarqué, et je n'allais quand même pas faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu surtout qu'il n'aurait pas mis très longtemps à me rattraper. Pas de panique, peut être n'est il pas aussi méchant qu'il en a l'air. Peut être Est-ce juste pour se faire une réputation. Oui ça doit être ça, Lucius Malefoy ne peut pas être aussi froid et cruel qu'il en a l'air. Tout doucement je m'avance vers lui. Un peu comme si je m'apprêtais à passer sur la chaise électrique. Je n'aurais décidément pas du m'initier aux traditions des moldus. Il me prend la main au moment où je monte les quelques marches qui me sépare de lui. Je veux bien que ça soit par pure courtoisie mais s'il pouvait me lâcher et surtout prendre ses distances ça m'irait tout aussi bien. Il me regarde de haut en bas et je dois avouer que je suis plutôt contente de ne pas avoir fait d'efforts vestimentaires aujourd'hui. Et oui aucune vue sur mon décolleté avec ce gros pull. Dommage n'Est-ce pas Lucius ?

- Je me suis perdue. Tu pourrais peut être m'indiquer comment on remonte à la tour Gryffondor ?

- Je connais mieux le trajet qui mène aux cachots

- Serpentard dans l'âme n'Est-ce pas. Bon tant pis je me débrouillerais

- Ce ne serais pas très gentleman de ma part de te laisser toute seule dans ces couloirs, on ne sait pas quelle vermine y traîne

- D'ailleurs qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici toi ? Je croyais que les Serpentards avaient cours commun avec les Serdaigle à cette heure

- Et toi qu'Est-ce que tu fais ? Encore en train d'éviter Black ? Ricana-t-il

- J'ai la désagréable impression que tu m'espionnes

- Je fais de simples constatations, alors qu'Est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ci ? Laisse moi deviner ce qui a pu te mettre dans un tel état de colère, hum je dirais qu'il a sûrement pris une maîtresse. Vraiment stupide. Quand on a une femme telle que toi, quelle besoin a-t-on de prendre une maîtresse. Si tu étais ma femme ça ferait bien longtemps que tu ne quitterais plus ma chambre.

- Mais je ne le suis pas, alors évite de penser à ça tu seras gentil

Décidément ce type était malsain. Merci papa maman de ne pas m'avoir imposer un dégénéré pareil, je ne sais pas si je m'en serais remise. Malgré tout, il m'accompagne sur le trajet qui mène au hall. Mieux vaut ça que de tourner en rond pendant une heure sans aboutir nulle part. Et puis le code éthique l'oblige à maintenir une certaine distance de sécurité. Dommage que dans ce code ne soit pas inscrit, tu ne convoiteras pas la femme d'un autre. Ca m'aurait été vraiment utile sur ce coup. Malefoy est vraiment un sang pur par excellence, peut être même le sang pur. Allure aristocratique, maintien parfait, air hautain. Je comprends pourquoi tant de filles veulent se caser avec lui. Mais il faut pas oublier le ton glacial qu'il prend parfois en vous parlant, son regard sournois qui vous transperce la peau, ainsi que l'intolérance dont il fait preuve.

En faite il était de ces garçons que je méprisais pour leur étroitesse d'esprit. Tout le monde avait le droit d'être comme il le souhaitait, sans avoir à subir les remontrances des autres. C'est donc pour ça que je ne sus pas ce qui me prit quand j'acceptai d'être sa cavalière pour le bal. Ou plutôt si je sus parfaitement ce qui me prit, le regard malveillant de Sirius dans mon dos. On était à peine arrivé dans le hall que James et Sirius étaient là. Heureusement pour lui il eut la décence de ne pas s'approcher mais vu la façon dont il me regardait je voyais parfaitement la désapprobation dans ses yeux. Lucius lui était égal à lui-même, il alimentait la conversation, il se contentait de réponses monosyllabiques. Et c'est pour ça que quand il posa la question, à savoir : veux tu m'accompagner au bal ? Je répondis simplement : oui.

Sirius

Comment a-t-elle pu me faire un coup pareil ? Comment a-t-elle pu accepter d'aller à ce bal avec cette fouine alors que rappelons le elle devait y aller avec moi. Si vous saviez comme je me maudis, moi et ma façon de ne pas réfléchir avant de dire les choses. Bien sûr elle l'aurait appris un jour ou l'autre mais pourquoi si tôt ? A choisir j'aurais encore préféré qu'elle vienne avec Rémus, mais comme par hasard il est accompagnée. On peut dire qu'il choisit bien son moment pour avoir une petite amie celui là. J'ai préféré venir seul pour ma part. Je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un se colle à moi, ça ne ferait que me ralentir. J'ai une mission bien précise ce soir. La reconquérir. Et si pour ça il faut que j'étouffe Lucius dans le ponche et bien je le ferais, je suis prêt à tout.

Bon pour le moment je l'attends, ou plutôt j'attends qu'elle fasse sa grande entrée avec cet abruti. En ce moment j'admire la décoration de la salle. On peut dire qu'ils se sont donnés du mal. Entre les petites fleurs au plafond, les rubans blancs un peu partout, les nombreux gâteaux et friandises, les elfes se sont donnés du mal dis donc. En plus devinez quel est le thème de cette année ? Le mariage. Oui j'ai bien dit le mariage. Lily a paru gêné quand elle me l'a avoué, jurant qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Encore une raison qui me permettait de me rappeler clairement de la situation actuelle de mon couple, c'est-à-dire pas de couple en faite. Les filles étaient toutes très jolies, de simples robes blanches pour la plupart, certaines s'était essayées au rose pâle mais je dois avouer que Lily était probablement celle qui faisait le plus sensation. Sa robe était cintrée à la taille et se terminait en une multitude de jupons. Ses cheveux roux donnaient de la brillance au tissu qu'elle portait. Mais aussitôt qu'on s'aventurait à la regarder de trop près, on se heurtait au bloc de glace qu'était James.

Pourtant malgré toute la grâce qu'elle pouvait dégager ce n'était rien comparé à Louane. Quand elle est entrée dans la salle au bras de Lucius tout le monde s'est retourné sur ce couple plutôt improbable. Une fois la surprise passée j'ai clairement vu le regard des hommes présent s'illuminait. Non mais ils s'imaginaient quoi ces avortons ? Elle ne serait jamais à eux, jamais ! Ce petit moment de fureur passé je l'ai observé attentivement. Des cheveux bouclés attachés en un chignon sophistiqué où y était piqué quelques papillons en tissus bleus, une robe blanche magnifique avec de nombreux joyaux incrustés dedans, mais attendez une minute ne serait ce pas la robe qu'elle portait à notre mariage ? Non elle n'aurait pas osé quand même. Pourtant ce décolleté, ce tissu, cette longueur, elle était superbe et toujours pas pour moi. Je dus ravaler ma colère quand ce salaud de Malefoy l'invita à danser. On peut dire qu'il n'avait pas perdu de temps. Ses mains étaient peut être posés sagement en bas de son dos mais je savais parfaitement ce qu'il rêvait de lui faire.

Mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je savais qu'elle l'avait choisi pour que ça me fasse cette effet là. J'ai du supporter danse après danse, j'ai du supporter de la voir parler avec lui, j'ai du supporter de le voir se pencher à son oreille, j'ai du supporter le regard pervers des autres mais j'ai tenu bon, je n'ai pas fait de scène. J'étais capable de me contrôler et ça elle allait l'apprendre. Elle voulait quelqu'un capable de se maîtriser et bien elle l'aurait. Bien entendu je n'ai pas pu prévoir qu'elle viendrait nous narguer directement à notre table. Au moins il n'y avait pas que moi qui était mécontent. Tout le monde était clairement contre son choix de cavalier, aussi bien le reste des Maraudeurs que ses amies. Malefoy restait stoïque derrière elle, même si je voyais parfaitement dans son regard que du dégoût transparaissait.

- Alors vous passez une bonne soirée ? Demanda-t-elle simplement en remettant correctement son bustier

- Ca irait mieux si tu venais avec nous à cette table

- Et que tu laissais tomber cet abruti rajouta Rémus mécontent

- On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis le clochard siffla Lucius

- N'insulte pas mes amis en ma présence gronda-t-elle

- Est-ce ma faute si tu as mauvais goût chérie ?- Je ne t'ai jamais donné l'autorisation de m'appeler ainsi

Une dispute commença entre les deux tourtereaux pour mon plus grand bonheur évidemment. Je ne connaissais que trop bien Louane pour savoir qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Quant à Malefoy je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il détestait qu'on lui tienne tête. Vraiment ces deux là n'étaient pas fait pour s'entendre. Je jubilais quand je le vis s'éloigner en direction de son groupe d'amis alors que Louane prenait place à côté de James en soupirant.

- Franchement Louane, Malefoy ? Comment t'as pu venir avec lui et le supporter autant de temps ?

- Bah il est pas si terrible. Quand il se tait et qu'il arrête de regarder tout le monde comme si c'était que des moins que rien.

- Il devait pas épouser Narcissa ?

- Il doit toujours. Mais bon tu sais les hommes ça aime profiter, papillonner

Je sentais son regard lourd de sous entendu sur moi, apparemment je n'avais pas été le seul à comprendre puisque les conversations s'étaient arrêtées et tout le monde se regardait mal à l'aise. Si seulement elle savait ce que je lui préparais. Quelques minute plus tard je me suis levée pour me diriger vers la scène. J'aurais peut être l'air d'un idiot, mais d'un idiot amoureux. J'avais déjà tout prévu avec le groupe c'est donc naturellement qu'après leur chanson ils m'ont laissé la place. J'entendais les cris hystériques de mes groupies mais pour le moment la seule chose qui m'importait c'est le regard intrigué que me lançait Louane. Sans me vanter je savais que je chantais assez bien, mais il y avait une différence entre chanter sous ma douche et chanter devant un public pour récupérer ma femme de plus belle.

_Cada vez que yo me voy _

_Llevo a un lado de mi piel_

_Tus fotografías para verlas cada vez _

_que tu ausencia me devora entero el corazón _

_y yo no tengo remedio mas, que amarte._

A peine avais-je entamé les premières paroles que je me sentais déjà mieux. Je ne pensais plus au trac, je ne pouvais plus. Je me concentrais sur Louane et sur ses magnifiques yeux dorés, je suis descendu de scène pour me diriger vers la table où elle se trouvait. C'est là que j'ai vu le rouge lui montait aux joues, mais ça ne la rendait que plus désirable à mes yeux.

_Y en la distancia te puedo ver_

_cuando tus fotos me siento a ver _

_Y en la estrellas tus ojos _

_ver cuando tus fotos me siento a ver._

Elle m'a permis de lui prendre la main et c'est à ce moment là que mon cœur s'est mis à battre frénétiquement. J'avais fait exprès de choisir cette chanson espagnole même si ça ne la rendait que plus ardue pour moi. Pour cause je ne parlais pas un traître mot d'espagnol alors l'apprentissage avait été plutôt laborieux. Mais s'il fallait ça pour lui montrer que je m'intéressais vraiment à elle alors je n'avais pas à hésiter.

_Cada vez que te busco te vas _

_Cada vez que te llamo no estas _

_Es por eso que debo decir que _

_tu sólo en mis fotos estas._

Elle me manquait, j'avais envie de la récupérer, de l'embrasser, qu'elle soit ma femme tout simplement. Je l'aimais, j'étais fou d'elle, et malgré mes multiples erreurs j'espérais de tout cœur qu'elle me pardonne. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris de coucher avec cette femme mais je le regrettais amèrement. Elle était capable de me le faire payer cher mais pour le moment je ne pensais qu'à l'éclat de ses iris dorés et aux petites mèches folles qui s'échappaient de son chignon.

_Cuando hay un abismo desnudo que se pone entre los dos_

_Yo me valgo del recuerdo taciturno de tu voz_

_Y de nuevo siento enfermo este corazón_

_Que no le queda remedio más que amarte._

La musique se poursuivait et mon rythme cardiaque allait à tout rompre. Ce n'était que le début de mon plan, c'était même la partie la plus facile. Je suis remonté sur scène pour rendre le micro avant d'aller la rejoindre. Elle ne disait rien, en faite personne ne disait rien. Elle se mordillait la lèvre ce qui ne la rendait que plus ravissante. Les conversations ont repris petit à petit alors que de mon côté je me mettais à genou devant elle. J'inspirais profondément avant de sortir un écrin de ma poche. Bien entendu il ne s'agissait pas de son alliance. Puisque je dois l'avouer je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'elle en avait fait. J'ai entendu Alice poussait un cri de surprise alors que je m'évertuais à ne pas flancher. J'ai doucement ouvert la petite boite pour en sortir une bague. La première bague que je lui avais choisi et surtout la première bague que je comptais lui offrir.

- Louane querría tú hacerte mi mujer? _( voudrais tu devenir ma femme ? )_

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise, sa main se mit à trembler, et un silence s'installa. Avais-je mal fait ?


	17. Julian

**Et oui me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. J'espère n'avoir pas été trop longue. Par contre mauvaise nouvelle ... Je ne sais pas du tout quand le prochain chapitre arrivera. Je travaille maintenant et franchement quand je rentre je suis trop fatiguée pour écrire alors je ne sais pas mais promis je fais tout pour que ça arrive quand même la semaine prochaine - **

**Ensuite je sais que ce chapitre est plus court que les autres mais disons qu'il sert de transition, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même **

**Bisous et bonne lecture !**

Louane

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Déjà la chanson c'était énorme, j'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque quand il s'est mis à me regarder en chantant mais alors quand il s'est agenouillé en face de moi c'était l'apothéose. Je n'ai d'abord pas compris, ou plutôt mon cerveau refusait d'assimiler. Il me demandait en mariage si je comprenais bien. Nous étions bien sûr déjà marié mais si je lui disais oui ça signifiait vraiment quelque chose. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse faire ça, quoique avec Sirius j'aurais du me douter que même les choses les plus improbables se produiraient. J'avais envie de lui dire oui ça c'était évident seulement il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il m'avait trompé. Est-ce qu'il ne recommencerait pas s'il était sûr de mes sentiments envers lui ?

Plus les secondes passaient plus je sentais que tous les regards convergeaient vers nous. Au moins ma réponse serait audible pour tous, ou plutôt à ma plus grande peur tout le monde entendrait ce que je lui dirais. J'entendais les soupirs incessants d'Alice qui apparemment était au bord de l'apoplexie, mais je devais prendre une décision pour moi pas pour elle ni pour les autres. Jusqu'ici j'avais eu les yeux rivés sur la bague, sur les autres, mais quand finalement je levais le regard vers Sirius j'eus ma réponse.

- Louane tu veux bien m'épouser ? Répéta-t-il mais cette fois en anglais

Sa voix avait failli flancher à la fin de la question mais il avait tenu bon. J'étais capable de voir les larmes dans ses yeux mais avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit il venait de se relever. Il avait tourné les talons avant de partir dignement vers la porte. C'était le moment où jamais. Soit je restais assise sur cette chaise et je passais ma vie à avoir des regrets ou soit …

- Sirius attends !

Il avait juste eu le temps de se retourner avant que je ne lui saute dans les bras. D'ailleurs heureusement qu'il s'était retourné sinon je serais tombé de façon très humiliante sur le sol. Sa main était posée sagement sur le bas de mon dos mais ses yeux eux me fixaient de façon brûlante.

- Même si ton espagnol est exécrable … j'accepte

Après ça tout s'enchaîna à une vitesse hallucinante. Il me fit tournoyer dans les airs avant de m'embrasser passionnément devant toute l'école. J'entendis les cris indignés d'une majorité féminine mais ce n'était plus important , j'allais me marier pour de vrai avec Sirius et ça c'était le plus important.

Sirius

Comment j'ai fait pour me passer d'elle aussi longtemps ? Sa tête repose sagement sur mes jambes alors qu'elle a les yeux fermés et que le soleil vient caresser sa peau doucement. J'en deviendrais presque jaloux, moi je dois me contenter de toucher ses cheveux alors que je connais des zones nettement plus intéressantes à découvrir. Ca fait un mois que j'ai fait ma demande, et un mois que trône à son doigt une bague de fiançailles. On a prévu de se marier cet été. Ca parait futile puisque officiellement on est déjà mari et femme mais cette fois ci ce sera différent. On le fêtera avec nos amis, et non nos famille. Ca c'est le principal changement, mais il ne faut pas oublier ce qui se passera après le mariage.

Oui je parle bien de la nuit de noce au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris. Parce que oui avais-je précisé que même si elle a accepté ce mariage elle a refusé catégoriquement de faire quoique ce soit avant ce moment fatidique. En faite je me fais mener par le bout du nez je dois le reconnaître mais il vaut mieux ça que d'être seul et malheureux non ? Actuellement je réfléchis à comment lui dire qu'on doit passer une semaine chez mes parents sans provoquer une crise d'indignation de sa part.

- Tu sais que t'es vraiment belle

- Je sais tu me le répètes au moins dix fois par jours

- Mais t'es pas seulement belle, t'es aussi très intelligente

- Oui je sais

- Et douce

- Hum oui

- T'es aussi la femme de ma vie

- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant pour me faire face

- Un mari n'a pas le droit de dire à sa femme qu'elle est tout pour lui sans provoquer des soupçons chez elle ? Proposais je avec un grand sourire

- Alors là c'est sûr il y a un truc, alors c'est simple soit tu m'as trompé soit tu t'apprêtes à me demander quelque chose d'énorme

- D'abord promet moi de ne pas crier

- Moi qui suis si douce et si belle ? Dit elle ironique

- On est invité chez mes parents

- Ah non alors là tu peux toujours courir ! Plus jamais je ne remettrais les pieds dans ta maison de fou

- Mais ça va être bien, on sera seuls et …

- Seuls ? Avec ta mère qui doit être en train de concocter un plan macabre pour me mettre enceinte ?

- Mais non chérie et puis pour être enceinte il faut faire l'amour alors tu n'as rien à craindre

- Ne me dis pas que t'espère me convaincre avec ce genre de phrase ?

Oups, apparemment je viens de la vexer. Bon il faut que je réfléchisse vite et bien à un moyen de la convaincre sans m'attirer ses foudres. Il faut aussi que je pense à chercher un appartement pour les grandes vacances, parce que je doute fortement qu'elle accepte de venir habiter chez mes parents en attendant. Bien entendu en faisant tout ça je dois éloigner tous les individus masculins de son entourage. Depuis quand une fille fiancée est elle devenu plus attractive qu'une célibataire ? Ah oui depuis que ça représente un défi conséquent. Mais alors là ils peuvent se mettre le doigt dans l'œil et bien profond même s'ils croient avoir la moindre chance. Déjà pour avoir une chance faudrait qu'ils arrivent à l'approcher et sur ce point James et moi on a une technique infaillible.

Il y a toujours un de nous deux avec les filles. D'ailleurs Merlin merci qu'elle soit la meilleure amie de Lily et qu'elle ne se déplace jamais sans ses amies sinon notre plan ne marcherait pas du tout. Peter assure un autre tour de garde, bon Rémus a refusé, prétextant que c'était vraiment stupide comme plan et que de toute façon si les filles étaient avec nous elles n'allaient certainement pas aller voir ailleurs. Mais sait on jamais, mieux vaut prévenir que souffrir ! Bon ok ce n'est pas exactement ça, mais c'est adapté à ma situation.

- Tu sais Sirius …

Non pas ce regard ! Pas ce regard ! Sa main vient de se poser sur mon épaule en redescendant doucement alors qu'elle vient de se placer à califourchon sur moi. Ça sent très mauvais pour moi ça. Quelle besoin a-t-elle de prendre cet air totalement craquant en ma présence ?

- Je pensais qu'on pourrait plutôt rester ici …

Elle se colle à moi de manière totalement indécente, faisant par conséquent se découvrir ses cuisses dorées. Il faut que je pense à autre chose, par exemple à rogue. Oui c'est bien ça, ses cheveux graisseux, son nez en trombone, ses jolies formes. Non pas ça ! Comment cela se fait il que je n'ai jamais remarqué à quel point son chemisier pouvait se montrer transparent ? Peut être parce que mon attention est accaparée par trop d'autres choses. Mais que fait sa main aussi bas ?

- Je veux dire, les autres rentrent dans leur famille …

Et voilà qu'elle se met à m'embrasser dans le cou, elle veut ma mort oui ça doit être ça. Elle veut me voir souffrir, ou plutôt me voir devoir supporter la frustration. Mais que fait sa main ? Ce n'est vraiment pas un endroit pour poser une main aussi innocente. Quoique là je doute un peu de la dite innocence.

- Donc on aura les dortoirs pour nous tout seul …

Mais que fait elle d'attendre la nuit de noce et toutes les choses dont elle m'a parlé il y a un mois ? Bon apparemment ce n'est plus d'actualité si je tiens compte de la manière scandaleuse dont elle se frotte à moi. Comment fait elle pour me mettre dans un tel état au bout de seulement quelques secondes ? Si je m'écoutais je la retournerais dans l'herbe et je lui ferais l'amour tout de suite, même si bien sûr il y aurait de très fortes chances que quelqu'un nous surprenne.

- Te quiero

Décidément elle a une façon délicieuse de parler en espagnol. Mais rien que ces deux petits mots peuvent vouloir dire beaucoup de choses. Parce que oui je l'ai appris à mes dépends, l'espagnol est la langue des sous entendus. Ca peut vouloir dire qu'elle m'aime bien entendu mais ça peut aussi vouloir dire tout autre chose, comme par exemple qu'elle me veut, donc qu'elle a envie de moi, donc que je peux me précipiter pour l'emmener dans un endroit tranquille à l'abri des regards.

- Sirius dis moi qu'on ira pas chez tes parents

- J'ai déjà dit oui soufflais je de désespoir

- Bon tant pis pour toi

Elle se lève d'un coup remettant sa jupe en place. Mais franchement ce bout de tissu est bien trop court pour m'empêcher de fantasmer sur ses jambes et sur en faite toutes les autres parties de son corps. Elle rejette ses cheveux en arrière avant de me regarder.

- Je suppose que t'es prêt à attendre jusqu'à notre mariage, soit laisse moi compter quatre à cinq mois. Parce que je te préviens si je t'accompagne chez tes parents tu peux faire une croix sur absolument n'importe quel moment d'intimité

Sans dire un mot de plus elle tourne les talons se dirigeant vers le château. Je crois que je viens de signer la mort de ma vie sexuelle et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour passer les vacances avec des gens que je déteste. Faudrait vraiment que je commence à m'opposer à ma mère.

Louane

Non mais vraiment les hommes je vous jure. Impossible de dire non à leur mère, aussi détestable soit elle. Ca va être joyeux les vacances décidément, je me demande s'il est déjà trop tard pour envisager de rentrer chez mes parents à la place. Non ça attristerait Sirius, mais Est-ce qu'il pense à ma tristesse à moi de devoir passer une semaine entière dans la même maison que sa famille ? De toute façon il me le paiera. Je sais exactement quoi faire pour le laisser mariner et le cueillir à point alors croyez moi je n'hésiterais pas. Dire que je n'ai pas envie de lui serait mentir. Bien sûr que j'ai envie qu'on aille plus loin mais ça doit être parfait. Après avoir attendu tout ce temps c'est la moindre des choses. Alors faire ça alors qu'on va aller dépérir dans sa famille peu après non merci.

J'entre dans la Grande Salle, les filles sont déjà là à l'exception de Lia qui apparemment est encore avec son Serdaigle. C'est devenu sérieux entre eux à ce que je vois. Je suis contente qu'elle se soit remise de son échec avec Rémus surtout qu'il s'est aussi trouvé une copine. Une charmante petite blondinette de Poufsouffle, dur de dire si ça va durer mais pour l'instant ils sont ensemble alors qui sait. Quelques minutes passent avant que James et Sirius ne nous rejoignent. Décidément ces deux là arrivent toujours à se retrouver quoiqu'il arrive. Je me demande si un jour ils seront capable de se séparer. De toute façon ça ne sert à rien de penser à ça puisque ça n'arrivera jamais. Qu'Est-ce qui pourrait bien pousser deux amis pareils à se séparer hein ?

Les hiboux distribuent le courrier et c'est là que je vois deux lettres atterrir dans mon assiette. Avec ma chance, une lettre de mes parents, une lettre de la mère de Sirius pour m'inviter chaleureusement à passer les vacances en sa compagnie. Une réponse sur deux de bonne, la première vient de ma mère, elle parle de ses voyages, de son travail. Par contre la deuxième je ne vois vraiment pas de qui elle peut venir. J'ouvre l'enveloppe pour voir l'entête du courrier « Julian Starks ». Rien que ces deux petits mots me font perdre connaissance quelques instants. J'oublie ce qui m'entoure, j'oublie même le présent pour me replonger dans le passé. Comment ce salaud ose-t-il m'envoyer une lettre après ce qu'il a fait ? Mes yeux parcourent rapidement les quelques lignes qu'il a écrite. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'air frais ça c'est sûr.

Sirius

Comment une lettre peut elle mettre quelqu'un dans cet état là ? Elle s'est levée sans rien nous dire en laissant bien son courrier en évidence. Vous comprenez, il était là, juste sous mes yeux. Alors je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de m'en saisir pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. C'est vrai si ma femme avait des problèmes il fallait bien que je le sache n'Est-ce pas ? J'aurais peut être du m'abstenir en faite. A peine avais-je lu cette lettre que je sentais déjà la colère montait en moi. Non mais c'était quoi cette histoire ? C'était absolument hors de question. Mais quand je disais hors de question, je voulais dire par là que je préfèrerais encore le tuer de mes mains pour finir à Azkaban que de le laisser la voir. Je fis une boule de papier de cette lettre alors que les autres me regardaient intrigués.

- Il se passe quoi ? Demanda Lily simplement

- Il se passe que je vais commettre un meurtre. Vous êtes ok pour m'apporter de la nourriture en prison j'espère

- Avant qu'on en arrive à une telle extrémité si tu t'expliquais demanda James

- Il se trouve que son ex décide de revenir à la surface en invitant ma charmante femme à dîner avec lui dans le manoir qu'il vient d'acheter récemment à Londres.

- Ouais en gros il veut se la taper

- James ! Lança Lily outrée

- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il en ignorant la remarque de sa petite amie

- Le tuer ? Proposais je sérieusement

- Vous vous montez la tête pour rien les garçons, franchement j'doute que Louane va accepter et puis au pire tu vas avec elle répondit Alice tout en mangeant une pomme

Je regardais ce bout de papier, qu'Est-ce que je pouvais détester ce type sans même l'avoir jamais vu.

_« Chère Louane,_

_Je sais qu'entre nous ça n'a jamais été facile, mais je te prie de croire en l'expression de mes regrets sincères. J'étais à cette époque un jeune homme désinvolte et franchement stupide. J'espère qu'avec le temps tu m'as pardonné. Je t'écris pour te faire part de mon récent emménagement à Londres. J'ai appris par tes amis que tu habitais désormais en Angleterre, que dirais tu de venir dîner avec moi à l'occasion ? Nous pourrions nous remémorer quelques souvenirs et qui sait peut être que ça aboutira à quelque chose de plus._

_Ne t'inquiète pas je sais que maintenant tu es une femme mariée mais à ce que j'ai compris c'était un mariage arrangé et ton mari ne fait pas très grand cas de toi. Accepte de venir et je te promets que tu t'amuseras._

_Sincèrement, _

_Ton Julian »_

Ton Julian. J'allais en faire de la charpie moi de ce mec. Comment osait il lui faire des propositions aussi indécentes alors qu'elle était mariée ? S'il croyait que je ne me souciais pas d'elle il se trompait lourdement. C'est ma femme et je suis bien décidée à le faire comprendre à tout le monde.


	18. Un baiser non désiré

**Oui je sais le délai de publication s'allonge de plus en plus xD**

**J'avais prévu de le mettre jeudi en ligne mais je n'ai pu l'écrire que cet après midi et encore j'ai du lutter pour trouver le temps. J'espère donc que vous apprécierez même s'il est plus court que les autres **

**Bien entendu un grand merci pour vos reviews, elles me touchent beaucoup. Le prochain chapitre je ne saurais dire quand il arrivera, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je fais vite - ... Bisous et bonne lecture !**

Louane

C'est fou comme Lily peut crier fort le matin. Je n'aurais peut être pas du lui demander de m'accompagner à pré au lard, ça me force à me lever à sept heures du matin et dire que c'est censé être une journée de repos. Je sens plutôt la journée de calvaire arrivait. Alors que je demandais négligemment aux filles si elles voulaient m'accompagner pour que je choisisse ma robe de mariée elles m'ont littéralement sauté dessus pour me demander de plus amples informations. Couleur, texture, bustier, enfin bon tout ce qu'on pouvait désirer savoir sur une robe de mariée elles me l'ont demandé. Le seul problème c'est que je n'ai aucune idée du genre de robe que je souhaite. La première fois je ne m'étais pas chargé d'en dégoter une, à vrai dire je m'en fichais pas mal, mais là c'est différent.

C'est quand même mon mariage, un vrai mariage je veux dire. Bien entendu comme tout le monde peut s'en douter j'ai déjà des demoiselles d'honneur. Sirius a déjà choisi ses témoins, inutile que je précise qui sont les heureux gagnants n'Est-ce pas ? Mais à part ça rien n'est organisé. Ni l'église, ni la salle, ni rien du tout en faite. On ferait peut être même mieux de courir se marier à Las Vegas mais ça enlèverait certainement le côté romantique de la chose. En plus de ces préoccupations je dois aussi constamment rassurer Sirius sur le faite que je ne retournerais pas voir Julian. C'est fou comme il peut avoir peur que je le quitte quand même.

Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'en fait. Je déteste Julian et il est hors de question que je passe un moment avec lui. Je l'ai quand même trouvé culotté d'avoir osé m'envoyer une lettre. A se demander pour qui il me prend quand même. Et puis qu'Est-ce qu'il connaît de ma situation avec Sirius après tout ? Il ne vit pas avec nous, il n'est même pas à Poudlard alors il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir de mentionner mon mariage dans son courrier, en faite non il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir de m'écrire tout court. Ce que je peux détester ce garçon c'est fou quand même. On avance sur le chemin de traverse, les filles sont fébriles et moi de mon côté je suis juste fatiguée. Deux heures plus tard on y est toujours et on a pas encore fait les boutiques de mariage. Précisons que je suis censée y passer la journée dans le plus grand bonheur. En faite j'ai plutôt l'impression d'être un boulet qu'elles sont en train de traîner.

Ainsi quand soudainement je m'arrête elles ne le remarquent même pas et continuent leur chemin tranquillement. Ce ne peut pas être lui. Non il a dit qu'il serait à Londres, là on est très loin de Londres. Il ne serait quand même pas venu jusqu'ici parce que je n'ai pas répondu à son courrier ? Pourtant les mêmes cheveux blonds, les mêmes yeux bleus, le même air désinvolte qui le caractérise tant. Non non et non je m'oppose farouchement à sa venue ici. Malheureusement je ne peux rien y changer, et je ne peux pas non plus modifier le fait qu'il vient de s'apercevoir de ma présence. J'ai beau essayé de faire comme si de rien n'était et de me cacher derrière mes cheveux il s'approche dangereusement de moi. Que faire ? Partir en courant ? Perspective intéressante, seulement je ne suis plus la petite fille apeurée d'il y a quelques années. Je suis une femme mariée maintenant, je n'ai pas à avoir peur de mon ancien petit ami.

J'attache mes cheveux en un chignon lâche, remet ma robe en place, respire un grand coup et m'apprête à l'affronter. Ce ne sera peut être pas si terrible. Je me contenterais de dire bonjour, que je dois retrouver mes amies et plus jamais je ne le verrais. Il arrive à ma hauteur, c'est fou quand même comme il n'a pas changé, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit moche, je dirais même que dans d'autres circonstance il me paraîtrait sublime. Alors que je m'apprête à prononcer des banalités d'un ordinaire affligeant il prend ma main pour y déposer ses lèvres. Geste typiquement dépassé mais qui m'a fait fondre la première fois qu'il a fait ça il y a plusieurs années. Un sourire s'incruste sur son visage, il a l'air heureux de me voir. Moi de mon côté je ne sais plus quoi penser. Ce garçon est un manipulateur de première je ne dois pas l'oublier, je dois m'en aller le plus vite possible où sinon des complications pourraient apparaître. Déjà si Sirius sait que je l'ai croisé ça ira mal, très mal.

- Tu es toujours aussi belle ma Louane

- Je ne suis pas ta Louane, et on dirait bien que tu as un problème avec les pronoms possessifs mon cher Julian

- Toujours ce même fichu caractère que tu avais adopté après notre rupture n'Est-ce pas ? Ne pourrais tu pas redevenir le temps d'une conversation la douce et gentille jeune fille que j'affectionnais tant

- J'ai des choses à faire, alors si tu veux bien m'excuser

Douce et gentille ? Ca faisait déjà bien longtemps que je n'étais plus comme ça. Quand j'y repense, qu'Est-ce que j'étais naïve et stupide à cette époque. Mais elle est révolue, tout comme ma relation avec Julian. Je dois aller de l'avant , et la meilleure chose à faire me parait d'aller retrouver Sirius. C'est exactement ce que j'allais faire, jusqu'au moment où mon ex vient se planter devant moi. Il a de ses réflexes dis donc, mais moi j'en ai de bien meilleur. Je bifurque à droite, à gauche et en clin d'œil il se retrouve à nouveau derrière moi. N'est pas un animagus qui veut. Je souris triomphante, et ce moment d'inattention lui laisse l'occasion de me prendre par les épaules pour me faire me retourner. Ce que je ne vois pas venir c'est ses lèvres qui s'approchent dangereusement des miennes. Je reste figée, qu'Est-ce que au juste il est en train de fabriquer. Ce fut bref mais il en profite pour me murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Tu es encore plus excitante en colère ma chérie

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ta chérie

Instantanément il se décolle de moi, me laissant le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Pourquoi faut il qu'il est cette sorte d'aura qui me fascine. Je tourne le regard vers le garçon qui vient d'arriver. Heureusement pour moi il ne s'agit pas de Sirius mais en voyant qui est l'inconnu mon soulagement fut de courte durée. Rémus se tient de toute sa hauteur devant Julian, le toisant du regard. Il a l'air en colère, et Julian lui, il a son éternel sourire en coin. A bien des égards en faite il ressemble à Sirius, ou plutôt au Sirius d'avant. Ce même mépris pour les autres, la même façon de croire que les gens lui sont inférieurs. Rémus me prend la main me forçant à me placer à côté de lui, enfin plutôt derrière lui qu'à côté à vrai dire. J'ai l'impression d'être une petite fille prise en faute, et je me rends compte qu'en faite c'Est-ce que je suis. J'agis comme une gamine et franchement je n'en suis pas vraiment fière.

- Je n'imaginais pas ton mari comme ça Louane chérie

- Je te le répète ce n'est pas ta chérie et je ne suis pas son mari

- Son amant alors ? Tu mérites mieux, moi par exemple

Le coup de poing fut tellement rapide à venir que Julian recule d'un pas sous la violence de l'impact. Rémus n'attend pas plus longtemps pour me reprendre la main et m'emmener avec lui beaucoup plus loin. On marche en silence et dire qu'il y a un froid serait un doux euphémisme. Je sais que j'aurais du me défendre, lui mettre une baffe, lui crier dessus, mais je n'ai pas répondu à son baiser c'est déjà bien non ? Apparemment non si j'en juge par l'air sévère de Rémus. J'ai fait une bêtise, ça arrive à tout le monde. Il ne va quand même pas en parler à Sirius. Il ne va pas faire ça hein ?

- Rémus tu … tu vas le dire à Sirius ?

- Que quoi ? Que sa femme embrassait son ex et qu'elle semblait apprécier ? Cracha-t-il

- Je n'appréciais pas, je ne savais pas comment réagir c'est tout

- Pourtant il me semble que quand c'était Sirius qui faisait ce genre de choses tu n'hésitais pas à lui mettre une baffe non ?

- Ok j'ai fait une erreur mais s'il te plait ne le dis pas à Sirius

- Et pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? Sirius est mon meilleur ami, il a le droit de savoir si sa femme fricote avec d'autres hommes

- Je te promet que plus jamais ça n'arrivera, je suis amoureuse de Sirius, et même si je ne lui ai jamais dit je l'aime vraiment, alors si tu lui dis, je crois qu'il ne me pardonnera jamais

- Si je te vois ne serait ce qu'une seule fois t'approcher de ce type je balance tout à Sirius, et je suis sérieux

Sirius

J'ai l'impression que ma femme et mon meilleur ami me cache quelque chose. Elle n'ose presque plus parler en sa présence, et lui il la scrute à chaque instant comme s'il essayait de lire en elle. On dirait presque que leur amitié s'est envolée pour laisser place à une suspicion mutuelle. Alors que je cherche à savoir de quoi il en retourne, je sens Louane me prendre la main pour m'emmener dans le parc. Je ne m'en plaindrais pas, après tout j'adore nos moments de solitude mais je déteste avoir l'impression qu'elle a des secrets pour moi. Elle m'embrasse et comme d'habitude à ce moment là j'oublie tout. Au bout de quelques minutes elle m'annonce qu'elle a rendez vous avec Lily et qu'elle sera de retour ce soir. Sauf que moi ce soir je serais occupé à surveiller que Rémus ne fasse pas trop de dégâts dans le coin. Et oui ce soir c'est pleine lune. Je la laisse partir, de toute façon je l'aurais pour moi seul pendant les vacances, je peux bien patienter un peu.

Ce que le temps peut être long dans la cabane hurlante. James est parti retrouver Lily et moi je suis là comme un pauvre type à surveiller un loup garou endormi et enchaîné. Je ne dois pas m'endormir, mais c'est plutôt dur quand on a rien faire. A ce moment là un miaulement retentit à mes pieds. Un ravissant petit chat doré est en train de se frotter à mes jambes. Autant avant je détestais les chats, autant maintenant je leur trouve un certain charme. Il me tient compagnie le reste de la nuit et je ne sais pourquoi me fait penser à Louane. Qu'Est-ce qu'elle peut bien être en train de faire ? Dormir probablement. En même temps à cette heure là de la nuit ça m'inquiéterait si elle faisait autre chose. Les heures passent jusqu'à ce que Rémus redevienne humain. Comme d'habitude il a cet air fatigué et ne demande pas son reste avant de quitter la cabane hurlante. Je pense qu'il n'a même pas remarqué mon compagnon d'infortune de cette nuit. Je m'apprête moi aussi à quitter cet espace réduit quand sous mes yeux incrédule le chat se transforme en une ravissante jeune femme.

Quelqu'un peut il m'expliquer là ? Les cheveux dans un désordre exquis, sa chemise de nuit dévoilant l'essentiel de ses jambes elle est parfaite. C'est dingue comme tout ce temps j'avais omis le fait qu'elle soit elle aussi un animagus. Je le sais depuis l'attaque des mange morts mais ce n'était pas très clair dans ma tête, et puis on a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'en reparler. Je la prends dans mes bras avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le nez, mais en faite pourquoi ne s'est elle pas transformé avant ?

- Chérie pourquoi tu ne t'es pas manifesté avant ? J'aurais pu profiter de cette nuit pour … hum enfin bref

- Il y avait Rémus je te rappelle et puis je voulais voir si tu devinais que c'était moi, et apparemment pas du tout me répondit elle avec un sourire

- Je t'aime

Je le pensais, je le pensais vraiment. Depuis longtemps même mais jusqu'ici je n'avais jamais osé le lui dire. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour manifester mes sentiments alors je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser de sa réaction. Quoique le fait qu'elle baisse les yeux ne me parait pas vraiment être un bon signe. Alors quoi ? Elle, elle ne m'aime pas ?

- Ce n'est pas un bon signe ce silence n'Est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Sirius, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal et je m'en veux vraiment

- Quoique ce soit je suis prêt à pardonner dis je sincère

- J'ai vu Julian à pré au lard le week end passé

Immédiatement mes poings se serrent et l'image mental de moi en train de charcuter ce petit prétentieux me vient dans la seconde. J'ai dit que j'étais prêt à tout pardonner alors je m'y tiendrais. Mais si elle ne m'avait rien dit avant c'est que l'aveu ne s'arrêtait pas là. Je grinçais des dents pour m'empêcher de faire pleuvoir une pluie d'insulte attendant qu'elle continue.

- Je ne voulais pas lui parler, mais il est venu et …

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de faire durer le suspens dis je en colère

- Il m'a embrassé

- Dis moi que la suite consiste dans le fait que tu lui as mis une gifle monumentale répondis je sourdement

- J'ai été surprise, je n'ai pas réagi

- Alors tu l'as laissé t'embrasser ? Il a mis la langue j'espère histoire que t'apprécies mieux

Le charcuter ? Non ce serait bien trop doux encore. J'étais en train d'imaginer différents scénarios qui mettrait fin à sa vie quand je remarquais que Louane ne disait plus rien. Elle ne parlait plus, elle ne me regardait même plus. Bien entendu je lui en voulais de n'avoir rien fait pour empêcher ça mais au moins elle me l'avait avoué et elle paraissait réellement désolé. Je soupirais, je détestais ce Julian, mais elle je l'aimais alors ma rage contenue interviendrait à un autre moment. Doucement je m'approchais d'elle la forçant à relever le menton. Ses yeux brillaient et même si je n'avais rien à me reprocher je me sentais quand même coupable de lui avoir parlé aussi durement.

- Je te pardonne, bien entendu si je rencontre un jour cet homme je le fracasse mais sinon c'est oublié, allez viens là, embrasse moi plutôt

Bon ok j'avais un peu menti. Je n'avais rien oublié et je n'étais pas prêt d'oublier. Si ce type croyait qu'il allait me piquer ma femme et sous mon nez en plus il se trompait mais lourdement. Jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de l'approcher à nouveau, j'y veillerais personnellement. Et s'il le fallait, j'irais personnellement lui remettre les idées en place sans que Louane n'en sache rien. Je l'entendis murmurer qu'elle m'aimait et la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit c'est que j'étais désespérément et inexorablement amoureux d'elle.


	19. N'est ce pas ?

**Que dire ? Désolé du retard peut être xD**

**Pendant un moment je n'avais plus l'envie d'écrire cette fic, alors mieux valait patienter que de vous présenter quelque chose de bâcler non ? Ce matin je me suis donc remise à mon clavier et je vous livre donc le nouveau chapitre. Peut être le trouverez vous moins bon, mais ayez pitié, j'ai du me remettre à écrire à la première personne, ce qui n'a jamais été facile pour moi ( non je ne cherche pas à me trouver des excuses c'est même pas vrai :D )**

**Sinon un grand merci à tous mes revieweurs, sachez que je suis très touchée par toutes les petites reviews que vous m'envoyez et je vous promets de ne pas vous décevoir ( et donc par conséquent de ne pas arrêter cette fic )**

**Sur ce bonne lecture :D**

Louane

Comment peut on être aussi adorable et avoir une famille aussi exécrable ? A notre arrivée chez ses parents, sa mère nous a accueilli comme d'ordinaire. Dans le salon, drapée dans une robe de sorcière noire, la pièce plongée dans une semi obscurité. Je peux vous le dire elle me faisait assez froid dans le dos et quand elle m'a proposé un chocolat j'ai préféré refuser, sait on jamais qu'elle y aurait incorporé je ne sais quel poison ou potion fertilisante. Non contrairement à ce que pense Sirius je ne suis pas paranoïaque, cette femme a vraiment pour ambition de me voir enceinte et peu importe les moyens pour y parvenir ! Bon c'est vrai que son plan a quelques failles, déjà le fait que Sirius et moi ne couchions pas ensemble par exemple. Sans ça difficile de faire un enfant n'Est-ce pas ? En tout cas je ne sais pas ce qu'elle semble croire, parce que je vous le dis moi, même quand j'aurais des enfants il est hors de question qu'il passe leur vacance ou ne serait ce qu'une journée loin de moi chez leur grand-mère. Je risquerais de les retrouver dans un état catastrophique à me débiter des âneries sur l'idéologie « sang pur ».

Connaissez vous sa dernière ? Elle m'a demandé froidement si je fréquentais toujours cette sale sang de bourbe et d'autres personnes tout aussi indésirables. Je lui ai répondu gentiment, et j'ai vraiment fait un effort croyez moi, que je ne voyais pas de quoi elle parlait puisque tous mes amis étaient toutes des personnes hautement désirables. A en constater par le retroussement de sa lèvre à ce moment là elle n'a pas trop apprécié. Mais je suis d'une hypocrisie tellement élevée qu'elle n'a véritablement jamais une occasion de répliquer. Sirius ça l'amuse, moi ça m'énerve. Je me demande toujours ce qu'on fait ici alors qu'on pourrait être au choix dans un Poudlard désert, ou s'il préfère la compagnie d'autres personnes, le manoir de James. Quand on est passée à côté de la chambre de Regulus, Sirius a serré ma main plus fort dans la sienne, apparemment il n'a rien oublié de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, et moi non plus à vrai dire mais ce n'est plus si important maintenant. De toute façon comment pourrait il s'approcher de moi à nouveau étant donné que Sirius impose une surveillance constante ? A tel point qu'il propose même de m'accompagner sous la douche, quoique sur ce point je pense que c'est plus par lubricité que par réelle inquiétude.

Quant à Julian, et bien là malgré toutes les prières que j'ai pu faire, en passant à quoi sert un Dieu qui ne vous exauce jamais ? Je me le demande bien moi faudra qu'un moldu m'explique, il continue à m'envoyer des lettres. J'en ai au moins cinq ou six et autant dire que chaque arrivée ne réjouit pas Sirius. Récemment il s'est enhardit dans l'écriture, me décrivant en détail ce qu'il aimerait qu'on fasse. Autant dire que moi ça me gêne considérablement mais que Sirius ça l'énerve prodigieusement. Je vois très bien qu'il se retient de ne pas aller le trouver pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser mais pour le moment il se retient, de plus en plus difficilement malgré tout. Peut être que je devrais lui envoyer une lettre pour lui dire d'arrêter ces stupidités mais j'ai peur que ça ne fasse que l'encourager. J'ai peur de le croiser au cours d'une de notre sortie au chemin de traverse, j'ai peur de bafouiller devant lui si jamais je me retrouve seule, mais surtout j'ai peur que Sirius me quitte dans un accès de jalousie. J'aimerais vraiment que tout soit simple mais rien ne l'est jamais.

Vous devez trouver que je me plains beaucoup n'Est-ce pas ? Après tout qui serait assez folle de se lamenter alors qu'elle a le grand Sirius Black pour compagnon et qu'il semble amoureux d'elle. Personne je pense, mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé dans notre relation j'ai des raisons de m'en faire. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire l'année prochaine, Poudlard va finir et je n'ai véritablement aucune ambition ou projet particulier, si ce n'est d'embrasser mon mari encore et encore. Sirius va faire carrière comme auror et il est hors de question que je reste à la maison comme une parfaite femme d'intérieure. Ah ça non jamais plutôt mourir. Je devrais peut être aller à la fac, ou suivre une formation quelconque, facile à dire mais encore faut il que je sache dans quel domaine. Peut être la diplomatie sorcière, je parle plusieurs langues, j'ai des notes correctes un peu près partout, et puis avec le transplanage je pourrais facilement être rentrée chez moi tous les soirs. Quoique non, j'ai déjà vu mes parents à l'œuvre et je sais d'ors et déjà que j'aurais souvent des impératifs de dernière minute. Sûrement que moi aussi je pourrais devenir auror, mais je suis pas sûre d'en être capable ni d'en avoir réellement l'envie, c'est le projet de Sirius pas le mien.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ma chérie ?

Cette voix, c'est celle de Sirius encore toute ensommeillée. Il se retourne doucement vers moi qui suis debout devant l'armoire de sa chambre. Je dois avouer que cette position me donne le loisir d'admirer son corps, mais si je m'écoutais et surtout si je l'écoutais je retournerais au lit et là je ne sais jamais quand Est-ce que je pourrais en ressortir. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous doivent m'envier, qui ne rêverait pas d'avoir un Sirius tout endormi et à moitié nu de si bon matin n'Est-ce pas ? Et bien … pas touche ! C'est une propriété privée, il m'appartient, et plus personne n'aura le privilège de l'admirer de cette façon. Enfin soit au choix vous passez votre chemin, ou soit vous le regardez mais je serais dans l'obligation de vous crever les yeux. Non je ne suis pas radicale, juste prévoyante.

- Je cherche quelque chose à mettre

- Ne mets rien comme ça plus besoin de réfléchir, et surtout ce serait tellement excitant. Ah je t'imagine bien traverser la chambre sans …

A ce moment là un coussin lui arrive directement sur le visage lui faisant perdre son sourire pervers, qui malheureusement pour moi, revient à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

- Cesse de fantasmer sur quelque chose qui n'arrivera pas

- J'ai le regret de te dire que malheureusement tu ne peux rien faire contre mon imagination ma douce dit il rieur

- Arrête de me donner ces surnoms stupides ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste ça

- Justement, au pire tu peux toujours essayer de me faire taire et je pense personnellement que pour y arriver le meilleur moyen serait de te déshabiller trésor poursuivit il sans perdre une miette de son sourire

Qu'Est-ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer, mais en même temps Sirius sans ses petites pensées perverses ne serait plus Sirius. Il me regarde incrédule au moment où j'enlève mon pyjama me retrouvant dans un boxer de couleur doré. Apparemment celle-ci il ne s'y attendait pas. Il semble encore plus perdu au moment où je le rejoins dans le lit et où je l'embrasse. Néanmoins je le sens qui se méfie sous moi. Je sens les muscles de son cou se contractait au moment où je lui dépose de petits baisers. Je ne vois pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, comme si j'étais du genre à me venger cruellement. Ma main trace de petits dessins sur son torse et je sens parfaitement une autre partie de son anatomie se tendre considérablement. C'est cruel de le faire patienter je sais, mais tellement amusant. Le fait qu'il patiente de cette façon sans jamais broncher ça prouve qu'il tient à moi non ? Ma main descend lentement, cruellement vers son bas ventre et j'entends sa respiration se faire plus saccadée. Il est loin d'être détendue, il doit avoir peur que je lui réserve une mauvaise surprise, mais pour une fois je n'ai pas d'arrières pensées le concernant, ou alors pas du genre qui lui déplairait.

Il frémit quand j'atteint mon but se mordant la lèvre inférieure comme pour s'empêcher de dire une bêtise qu'il pourrait regretter. Son rythme cardiaque devient affolant, ses sens paraissent en alerte mais ça ce n'est rien par rapport au grognement sourd qu'il produit au moment où ma bouche vient remplacer ma main. Ce serait mentir que de dire que je trouve ça naturel, au début je dois même être complètement maladroite et ridicule mais quand j'entends Sirius soupirait de plus en plus fortement je sais que je suis sur la bonne voie.

Sirius

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle ferait ça. A vrai dire je ne pensais même pas qu'on ferait quoique ce soit durant les vacances. Mais là ça dépasse carrément toutes mes espérances. Je ne sais plus très bien ce qu'elle attend de moi surtout après ce qu'elle vient de me faire mais je sais une chose, j'ai envie d'elle à un point inimaginable. Elle se remet à ma hauteur alors que je lui murmure que je l'aime, ma main passe dans son dos, sur son ventre, sa poitrine avant de venir s'échouer sur ses fesses. D'habitude j'ai le droit à une de ces remarques acerbe lorsque je m'aventure un peu trop loin mais cette fois ci elle semble m'encourager. Nos souffles se mêlent, mes caresses se mélangent aux siennes et sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte on se retrouve nus collés l'un à l'autre. Dans d'autres circonstances il y a longtemps que je ne me poserais plus de question mais je ne voudrais pas qu'elle regrette. Elle me lance un sourire encourageant et doucement j'entreprends d'entrer en elle. Je sais qu'elle a mal, ça se voit à la façon qu'elle a de me regarder mais elle ne me demande pas d'arrêter. J'embrasse la larme qui commence à se former au coin de l'un de ses yeux avant de me retirer.

Elle ne semble pas comprendre, encore moins quand je reviens en elle lui laissant le temps de s'habituer. Lorsqu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de mon bassin je sais que j'ai le feu vert mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur de la briser. Elle parait si vulnérable à cet instant précis que ça me trouble. Ce n'était pas comme avec mes autres conquêtes, il n'y avait pas ce besoin inexorable en moi d'y prendre du plaisir, même si c'était ce qui arrivait. Je voulais juste qu'elle me fasse confiance, qu'elle n'ait pas peur de se laisser aller. Lorsque je finis par revenir à ses côtés et que je la prends dans mes bras je la sens différente. Je ne sais pas si c'était ce à quoi elle s'attendait et pendant un bref instant j'ai peur qu'elle regrette sa décision et ce que nous venons de faire. J'ai même peur de l'avoir brusqué ou de l'avoir obligé à aller plus loin qu'elle ne le désirait mais si c'était le cas elle me l'aurait dit non ? Pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'aimerais qu'elle rompe ce silence étouffant par une de ces petites phrases qui me font sourire à chaque fois et qui provoque chez elle généralement une petite crise.

- Louane ça ne va pas ? Demandais je faiblement

- Je suis amoureuse de toi Sirius me répondit elle plus pour elle-même que pour moi j'ai l'impression

- Et c'est une mauvaise chose ? Dis-je inquiet

- Je ne veux pas être une parmi tant d'autres

- Je croyais que tu avais déjà compris que tu étais bien plus que ça. Tu crois vraiment que je t'épouserais à nouveau ou même que j'aurais pris le risque de te faire l'amour si c'était le cas ?

Sans que je comprenne pourquoi j'ai le droit à un nouveau câlin mais comment m'en plaindre ? Ce qui est sûr c'est que parfois la mentalité des filles m'échappe mais comment pourrais je avoir la prétention de dire que je pourrais vivre sans elle ?

- Tu sais tout ce qu'on disait sur toi à Poudlard, que t'étais un Dieu au lit et j'en passe dit elle en souriant

- Oui et bien ? C'était la totale vérité n'Est-ce pas ? Répondis je fier comme un paon

- Mouais tu sais je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de m'en rendre bien compte

- Que … comment ? Lançais je interloqué presque horrifié

- Alors je me disais que pour y remédier il faudrait peut être … recommencer poursuivit elle rieuse

- Quelle besoin as-tu de me faire des peurs pareilles franchement dis je en l'embrassant dans le cou

- Il faut bien faire redescendre un peu ton égo surdimensionné

- Tu verras ce qui va t'arriver

- Oh mais je ne demande que ça

Louane

On a tardé à sortir de la chambre, en faite on a tardé à sortir du lit tout court. On aurait pu le faire bien avant mais sans doute que ça n'aurait pas été aussi plaisant. On aurait pu le faire bien après mais il n'y aurait sans doute jamais vraiment eu de bon moment. Et puis pourquoi attendre spécialement la nuit de noce ? Ce ne sera qu'une nuit comme une autre, à l'exception du fait que tout le monde sera au courant qu'on s'envoie en l'air. Charmant non ? On devait rejoindre les autres au chemin de traverse vers quatorze heure. Il est actuellement quatorze heure trente et je suis fière de dire que pour une fois ce n'est pas ma faute si on est en retard ! Si vous connaissiez Sirius et ses cheveux vous comprendriez la raison de cette perte de temps. Quand on arrive ils sont déjà tous là, James, Rémus, Peter et bien entendu Lily. Ils ne paraissent pas vraiment ravis d'avoir poireauter mais par contre j'ai le droit au regard inquisiteur de ma chère meilleure amie. Ce n'est pas marqué sur mon front que je viens de coucher avec Sirius, si ? Voyez vous j'ai actuellement un grand doute étant donné les œillades suspicieuses qui pèsent sur nous en ce moment.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, vous faisiez quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle abruptement

- Allons Lily Jolie il faut bien que nature se fasse lui répondit tranquillement James

- Mais de quoi tu … Oh … Non ce n'est pas … Non ça ne peut … Louane ?

- Lily ?

- Tu as … ?

- J'ai ?

- Ce que ma très chère petite amie essaye de te demander subtilement c'est si toi et Sirius venez de vous sautez dessus, ce qui d'ailleurs ne m'étonnerait pas étant donné le temps que vous avez entendu

- Et moi je te demanderais de façon non subtile en quoi ça te regarde James répondis je en sentant Sirius qui souriait contre mes cheveux

- Alors c'est oui ? Si ça se trouve c'est la mère de Sirius qui a mis des aphrodisiaques dans votre nourriture ricana-t-il

- Rectification la mère de Sirius se contente de vouloir me faire prendre des fertilisants, elle pense certainement qu'on copule comme des lapins

- Ca c'est ta théorie ma chérie

- Tu verras quand je me retrouverais enceinte « accidentellement » tu ne tiendras plus le même discours !

Non mais ! J'ai ma théorie et je m'appuie dessus. Il n'est pas possible qu'elle ait abandonné l'idée de me voir enceinte aussi facilement. Non je la sens plus sournoise, plus vicieuse, j'ai bien intérêt à vérifier tout ce qu'elle peut me donner de suspect. Je ne suis pas folle contrairement aux apparences, je suis au contraire bien plus réaliste que les autres, et par autre entendez Sirius. Suite à cette petite discussion on finit par faire les magasins, bien entendu ils sont presque tous bondés en cette période de vacance mais peu importe, l'important ce n'est pas ce qu'on fabrique mais le fait que l'on soit tous réunis. Lorsqu'on entre dans Fleury et Bott ma première pensée est de faire demi tour mais ce serait bien trop suspect. Alors je me contente de faire comme si de rien n'était en voyant qui se tient au premier étage un livre dans les mains. Rémus remarque mon trouble soudain et lève le regard lui aussi avant de le reposer sur moi durement. Il a parfaitement compris de qui il s'agissait mais il préfère sans doute ne rien dire. De mon côté je prie pour qu'on se dépêche de partir mais c'était sans compter la frénésie acheteuse de Lily. Quelle besoin a-t-elle de posséder quatre bouquins différents sur la défense contre les forces du mal ? Je me le demande bien.

Sirius et James finissent par migrer vers le rayon quiddich, Lily reste dans le rayon défense contre les forces du mal, Peter part vers les livres de cuisine et Rémus se contente de m'accompagner, même si en faite je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où je vais. Ce qui prouve bien qu'il reste avec moi simplement parce qu'il doit avoir peur que je m'approche de Julian. Mais alors là il n'a aucun soucis à se faire parce que je tendrais plutôt à l'éviter comme la peste. Bien entendu c'était sans compter ma chance légendaire. Au moment où je m'arrête pour regarder les rayonnages et de quoi il s'agit, il entre dans mon champ visuel, et bien sûr j'entre dans le sien. Il me lance un sourire avant de s'approcher sûr de lui. J'aurais pu partir en courant mais niveau discrétion il y a mieux et puis surtout je suis tétanisée. Rémus se tient à côté de moi mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète. Non ce qui me fait vraiment peur c'est le fait que Sirius et James viennent de tourner le regard vers nous. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux …

- Princesse, quel plaisir de te voir ici

Je n'ose même pas répondre, Rémus le regarde froidement, James et Sirius paraissent intrigués et moi je me demande quoi faire. Je ne veux pas provoquer un scandale mais si Sirius apprend qu'il s'agit de Julian il y a fort à parier que c'est exactement ce qui arrivera.

- C'est moi qui te fait cet effet là ? Se moqua-t-il gentiment

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités et la prochaine fois qu'on se croisera inutile de venir me saluer

- Les courriers ne t'ont-ils donc pas plu ? Me demanda-t-il suavement

Je dois retenir Rémus pour ne pas qu'il intervienne et je vois très bien que Sirius commence à se douter de quelque chose. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux …

- Louane pourquoi ne me présenterais tu pas à ton … ami ? Demanda-t-il en s'emparant possessivement de ma taille

Voilà exactement ce que je craignais. Les deux hommes se jaugent du regard et à en juger par l'état d'agacement de Sirius j'en déduis qu'il a compris à qui il faisait face. James vient de rejoindre Rémus et si j'étais Julian je me méfierais sérieusement. Un maraudeur c'est déjà dangereux mais alors trois d'un coup.

- Sirius Black, Julian Stark. Julian, Sirius. Sirius est mon …

- Mari. Un concept qui semble vous laisser indifférent si j'en juge par le tissu d'ineptie que vous envoyez à ma femme chaque semaine.

Sa voix n'est que sifflement et colère et je sens ses bras se resserraient autour de ma taille. Je m'étonne encore qu'il ne lui ait pas sauté à la gorge mais ça ne saurait tardé étant donné le sourire insolent que Julian vient de lui offrir. Sourire qui se poursuit en un rire monstrueux, glacial et cynique. Je voudrais disparaître parce que je sens que Sirius fait un effort considérable pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Je crains la réponse de Julian mais par-dessus tout je crains la réaction de Sirius. Il n'irait pas le tuer avec autant de témoins autour n'Est-ce pas ? … Euh … n'Est-ce pas ?


	20. NOTE

Avant toute chose sachez que j'ai conscience que couper une fic de cette façon c'est hautement sadique et je m'excuse réellement … pour cette raison je resterais terrée dans mon trou de souris pendant tout le temps que durera cette explication … ( je tiens à ma sécurité après tout :p )

Est-ce que Sirius va égorger Julian ? Est-ce que Louane va rester en couple avec Sirius ? J'aimerais dire que tout ça vous sera révélé dans les minutes qui suivent mais il n'en est absolument rien … ( oui c'est à ce moment là que mon trou de souris m'est hautement utile ^^ )

A vrai dire j'ai prévu de faire une réécriture de cette fic qui portera le même titre que celle-ci. Continuer celle-ci me paraissait impensable, j'ai essayé mais le style n'est plus le mien, l'intrigue selon moi ne tient pas la route. Dans ces conditions vous comprendrez qu'il ne me restait que deux possibilités. Abandonner totalement ou réécrire …

J'ai choisi la deuxième possibilité en espérant que vous continuerez à me suivre dans cette aventure …

Sur ce, merci à tout le monde de m'avoir suivi, merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements et à bientôt j'espère !


End file.
